Is Sorry Even Enough?
by Miss-DNL
Summary: AU The Ishtars move to Japan. Malik wants to be forgiven for his crimes but isn't sure if he should even be forgiven. He makes friends with Ryo Bakura and Anzu. Malikand Anzu begin developing feelings for each other. Unexpectedly someone Ryo wishes would stay gone returns...but doesn't remember how or who he is...(Ripshipping & Manipulashipping) Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Is Sorry Even Enough?

Is Sorry Even Enough?

By DNL

His surroundings zoomed past him as he drove down the freeway. Everything was a blur at his current speed but he wasn't particularly paying attention to anything. His only focus was on his speed, other drivers around him, where he was headed but mainly on what he was going to do. He had planned this for a long while. It needed to be done. He had to go to her and say what he needed to say, even if she didn't want to hear it.

Malik Ishtar had played the scene over and over in his mind to the point he had probably come up with every possible outcome. Although his mind had focused on all the Bad outcomes and not so much of the good ones, then again his self-esteem had pretty much taken a nose dive after the event of battle city. He used to be confident and independent when he was the leader of the Rare Hunters. He led the biggest crime syndicate and was feared by nearly every duelist, save for Kaiba along with Yugi and his friends.

Now he could hardly decide anything without doubting himself. Half of the time he was a mental wreck, his thoughts dogging him about what a monster he had been and how could he even think the Pharaoh's spirit had killed his father? How his dark emotions had spawn such a demonic alter-ego that was known as Yami Marik. He shuddered remembering that THING controlling his body.

His sister and brother didn't' know it but sometimes, at night, when all this guilt piled on him he ended up crying under all the emotional stress. The fact he was afraid of the dark didn't help that fact. Malik would just sit there on the edge of his bed and cry. These occurrences and become less but the guilt still plagued his mind like swarm of angry fire ants.

Yes, the Pharaoh had accepted his apology and offer to be friends the next time they meet, and they had met again before he passed on to the afterlife, but…there were still strong lingering feelings. He was sure Jonouchi still hated him but kept his feelings to himself to avoid making a seen at best he didn't trust him. The duelist liked Rishid he knew that much, and he was glad about that. Yugi, he felt, was wary to completely trust him but put up a good friendly front to mask the feeling. With Malik, however, it was hide things from him when he was very good at reading people. Ryo Bakura, he knew little of he only knew Yami Bakura but he had been defeated for good. His host was a quiet guy kind but quiet, the two, both who had been tormented by evil spirits had common ground and Malik was sure they could be friends given the chance. Shizuka, Jonouchi's younger sister, Malik made sure to stay away from or he was sure Jonouchi would demand he stay away from her. The two that were clearly fighting over her Malik knew at best the two men were suspicious and cautious around him at best.

Then there was Anzu Mazaki the kind, supportive and ever loyal to her friends never wavering to help them out in any way she could. Malik knew more about her than she was aware. He had hidden a fragment of his mind inside hers after brainwashing her. Luckily he had or Rishid wouldn't be alive right now. He still felt bad about brainwashing her in the first place in order to get his misguided revenge though. What he did know about Anzu was that one she wanted to be a dancer on Broadway, two her parents were hardly ever around, and three she used to have romantic feelings for the Pharaoh's spirit. He also knew she had accidently got into real danger when she had tried to make him emerge.

Malik had tried to avoid peeking into her mind after Yami Marik had taken over but it was very hard to avoid things she was currently thinking about. Most of the time he felt real very awkward when her romantic feeling for the Pharaoh were the focus of her mind, this was pretty often. Malik did feel sorry for her though falling into a spirit must have been rough on her when she knew he was not meant to stay in this world. When the Pharaoh was going through the gate to the afterlife he swore he felt her heartbreaking emotions flicker through his mind when she chose to keep it to herself so the Pharaoh could pass on without feeling he was hurting her by doing so. Malik had wanted to go and reassure her but his guilt about using her, and threatening to kill her, in his revenge scheme held him back.

Where he was currently heading made him gulp nervously. Malik was heading over to Anzu's home. His family, consisting of Ishizu and Rishid, had moved over to Domino city. After sorting things out with the other tomb keepers, which had been easier said than done since Malik had abandoned them for so long; Ishizu knew he could not go back to living underground. So she decided to move to Domino since she had managed to get a job at the museum and better yet that's where Yugi and his friends live. Malik had protested the idea stating his relationship with them was not a good as his sister believed. Unfortunately, his older sister had already made up her mind making him submit to it.

They had only moved recently and planned to surprise Yugi and his friends when he arrived at their school, another of his sister's 'bright' ideas. Malik rolled his eyes dully at the thought of how 'wonderful' that'd go over. He sighed they'd all be seventeen and he'd still be sixteen, sometimes he hated being born in winter.

Currently Yugi and his friends didn't know about him moving there. Kaiba knew but Malik doubted the business man would have told them since he was likely busy and didn't consider them friends. Malik was going to use the chance to go and talk to Anzu to apologize to her personally. He knew where she lived from being inside her mind. This was one of the few details he had purposely dug through her memories for in case he needed to use her again before the finals and she was at home. Though he hated himself for doing that now, he even lectured himself briefly for now using the information.

Malik hoped she wouldn't think he was some sort of creepy stalker for showing up to her home. He told himself time and again as he drove to her home if she wasn't home that he'd leave. If she found him waiting for her there it'd most likely make things worse. Then when school started Jonouchi and Honda would likely beat him to a pulp for that. He doubted they cared if they got detention if they thought they were protecting a friend. Scratch that, he KNEW Jonouchi wouldn't care Malik had also been in his mind.

Malik pulled his motorcycle up to Anzu's home and put the kickstand up then turned off the engine. As he took off his helmet he looked up warily at her home. Even though it was modest and welcoming it looked like an imposing obstacle to him.

His sharp lavender eyes snapped to a movement in the curtains of one of the upper windows. He was sure he'd spotted bit of brown hair. He sighed, 'She's home…' he thought grimly shaking his head. Malik figured the sound his motorcycle must have made her look outside. Obviously she had noticed it stopped right in front of her house.

"Here goes nothing…" Malik said listlessly, as he pulled himself off his motorcycle and forced himself to head up to her front door. He prayed to the Egyptian gods that her parents weren't home and that she didn't call her friends.

As he went up to the front door his stomach decided to knot itself up by doing backflips inside him. Malik had never felt this nervous and hesitant before, oh wait yes he had. He had felt like this when he first decided to do this! It felt like it had taken forever just to get himself out the door! When had he gotten so afraid to do anything? If he could he'd go back in time and force himself to stay in the tombs!

Now standing at her doorstep he stared at the ordinary wooden door. All his emotions were screaming at him now. Most telling him to just wait until school started up again then deal with them all at once. A few others were telling him that he was being ridiculous for acting like a scare child over saying sorry to person!

Swallowing what felt like a stone Malik finally managed to lift his arm up and ring her doorbell. There he waited hoping she would answer. It seemed to take forever for the door to answer and the longer he waited the heavier the feeling in his gut got. It took all of his self-control to keep himself standing there and not turn tail and run. He had just lost himself in the thought she was calling her friends when the door swung open. Jumping slightly he looked up at her a wary hesitant and forced smile on his face.

Anzu was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing before when she and the others had arrived in Egypt. He had to admit to himself that she looked good in it. It was very flattering and complimented her legs.

"Malik…what are you doing here?" Anzu said jerking him out of his thoughts.

Malik snapped back to what he was doing there. Though paused noticing her tone. She was trying to sound firm but he could detect a hint of worry underneath her tone along with a hint of fear.

'Great she's scared…' He thought more scolding himself than anything. Straightening himself and letting out a brief calming breath Malik explained his presence, "My family, we…moved here," He started getting Anzu to look his expression over for any hint of lying, "As for what I'm doing here…" Malik stalled suddenly earning a confused look from the brunet.

Anzu looked him over again trying to figure out why he stopped mid-sentence. When she first saw him ride up to her home on his motorcycle her heart had nearly stopped. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be in Egypt? Anzu had thought. Yeah he had helped them help the Pharaoh pass on but that was AFTER he had tried to kill him! In a way she had forgiven him after she had heard his no less than tragic haunted past but lingering fear remained. Yes he no longer had the Millennium Scepter but she couldn't help but worry about being left all alone with the guy. He was taller than her and despite his frame she got the feeling he was stronger than he looked. Yeah, if it came down to it she wasn't' afraid to bite or kick below the belt but still she didn't like the thought one bit.

Now that she could see him it was like he was scared to speak to her. It was the exact opposite of the way he had been in the beginning of Battle City. He had been willing to go to any means necessary to get his revenge to the point he had been downright evil. Malik had been an evil puppet master that had used her to force the Pharaoh to duel a brainwashed Jonouchi who he had forced his hate onto. Now, as he stood before her, he seemed like a scared child even his arrogance seemed to be gone.

Her fear was replaced by worry as she looked at him. He seemed so small even though he was nearly a head taller than her. While he was still unable to finish his sentence she spoke instead, "Malik are you okay?"

Shocked Malik was jolted out of his swarming emotions that threatened to drag him down. It had only been a few moments but it seemed like forever to him. He stared at her lavender eyes wide as saucers. She was worried about him? Why? Why should she be worried about him?

He tried to speak but his word still refused to come forth and his mouth was left hanging partly open. Malik flinched when Anzu attentively touched his tanned shoulder. She felt him flinch though it was clearly visible when it happened, "Maybe you should come in and sit down…" She said her words drifting off as he mind said that might not be a good idea.

Even though her words were a suggestion Malik found him gently escorted into the hallway with the door gently clicking closed behind them. He stood there dumbfounded as he listened to Anzu lock the door closed behind him. She had locked herself inside with him. Wasn't she scared of him? Why would she do that? Why would she be concerned for him? As each second dragged by the Egyptian found himself more and more confused.

Anzu never in her life thought she would ever let Malik Ishtar into her home especially when not being under mind control, much less lock the doors. Yet when she looked at him she could help it. He was so…broken. So unlike his former self the she felt like helping this version of him. This regret stricken scare child. She felt if she left him out there by himself he would break down and cry. Anzu couldn't let that happen not even to him.

"Come on," She said softly to him as she guided him to the living room. Anzu held his shoulder gently fearing he break from her touch. So ever so carefully helped him to the couch and sat down. He merely sat there staring at her, disbelief plastered all over his face. Feeling awkward she tries to put on a smile and says, "Do you want something to drink?"

Malik shook his head, "I stopped to eat on the way here." He said in a monotone voice. Malik had tried to stall himself in hope if he took long enough that when he arrived she'd be out with her friends. Friends…what was it like to have friends? Malik had family yes but never friends he'd had servants growing up but that wasn't even close.

"Oh," Anzu said carefully, she wasn't sure what to do now. She hadn't even expected to let him in but she couldn't just 'shoo' him out now. Not knowing what to do she sat on the coffee table and looked at him trying to search her mind for what to do. She ended up looking out a window at the neighbor's house.

"I'm sorry."

She snapped her attention back to him, Anzu hadn't expected that at first but now she understood why he was here. The brunet looked at him; Malik was hunched over his forehead resting on his hands that were clasped together. Anzu bite her lip tentatively, "You already apologized you don't need-"

"Yes I do," Malik cut in this time with more force that it Anzu jumped a little. Spotting it Malik smacked himself inside, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I…I just had to force myself here I don't…I don't want an easy way out." He said this time more softly while still staring down at his dark grey jeans. Not hearing an answer Malik peeked over his knuckles to check her expression. It wasn't insulted or sternly waiting for him to spill his guts so he went on, "I'm sorry for…everything I've done since I met you. For everything I've ever done to you and you friends and for everything I wanted to do to you all! None of you deserved it…" He gritted his teeth together and pressed his eyes closed trying to keep himself from sobbing. He didn't want to break down in front of her. He didn't want her sympathy, he didn't deserve it Malik thought.

Anzu said his name softly but he went on, "I'm sorry for threatening your life, I'm sorry for controlling you and pretending to be your friend. I'm sorry my dark half threatened you all." After running out of things to be sorry for Malik came to a regret filled realization and laughed weakly sounding choked, "What am I saying…I don't deserve forgiveness…," He stood to leave, "I'm sorry for bothering you…"

Before he could leave Anzu suddenly grabbed his shoulders and gently had him sit back down. She sat in front of him looking straight into his lavender eyes, "Don't say that Malik. Everyone deserves a second chance and so do you." Malik opened his mouth to protest but Anzu didn't let him, "First you have to let yourself have a second chance."

Malik couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth. He tried to make himself think that they weren't and his mind was just tricking him but, he knew it was true. Anzu, someone he had wronged, was trying to make him feel better! Still he just looked at her too stunned to speak yet again.

Before he knew it he found himself being held by her in an unmistakably comforting manner. He could feel her hand gently stroking his back in a manner similar to what his sister had done with him many times before when he was upset like this. Feeling the familiar sensation he gave in and rested his head against her collar bone. His aching heart began to feel a sensation of warmth soothing its pain.

"You should try and hurt yourself like that, you'll make things worse for yourself and you'll hurt Ishizu and Rishid Malik. I know you don't want to do that." Anzu felt Malik shake his head as she held him. His thick platinum blond hair brushed against her skin. It was softer than she had thought it'd be it had always looked. For a while there was a silence and Anzu sat there on the living room table holding the distraught Egyptian teenager. It didn't get odd or anything they both needed it really.

Seeing Malik made her think of…him. Atem, the former spirit of the Millennium Puzzle she used to call 'Other Yugi'. Maybe it was the fact he was Egyptian as well, or the gold he wore or the fact he was so heavily connected to him she didn't know. Then again she usually thought about him. She hadn't quite let go yet. Her heart wouldn't let her really. She'd never truly let go of him like that and it caused her to hurt herself, not only herself but Yugi and the others.

She wasn't completely ignoring them or anything it just got…awkward sometimes. It had been awhile since Anzu realized how Yugi felt towards her but when she looked at him it wasn't hard for her to think of Atem. She had always thought of Yugi as a little brother and close friend and she felt bad she couldn't return his feelings. So Anzu ended up spending a little less time with them or seeming distant and she wanted to stop all that…but it was hard. Her words hadn't been just for him but herself too…

"Why are you doing this?" Anzu blinked in surprised hearing him speak again. His voice was barely above a murmur if she hadn't been waiting for him say something she might have missed it. Malik gripped his sides trying to help gather his composure, "After all I've done to you…why are you, comforting me?"

Not matter how many times he thought about it none of his answers could quite fit. Maybe because Malik had never done anything like this. Something completely selfless, maybe he had and didn't remember but he doubted it. Especially after leading a crime syndicate where he had been treated like royalty, more or less because that's how he had them treat him.

"You were in pain," Anzu answered in a similar tone to his, just barely above a whisper she stroked his head carefully feeling him shrink at the contact, "I couldn't, I can't leave you like that. What you did is in the past and he forgave you…so, so will I." She felt herself flinch this time as she thought about him, and how he was gone never to return. Memories meant a lot but weren't the same as him being there with them.

Another pause settled itself between them before for Malik spoke again, "You miss him don't you? The Pharaoh I mean."

The question caught Anzu off guard it wasn't what he asked as much how he said it. Like there was a deeper meaning to it. Not focusing on the underlying meaning Anzu answered him, "Of course I do. We all do, Yugi and the others we all miss him. We miss him every day since he left…" She said wistfully, Anzu always wondered what would have happened had she told him how she had felt, how she felt even now. She tried to deny herself those fantasies since when she stopped day dreaming reality would turn cruel.

Malik shifted and sat straight no longer in her hold he looked at her straight in the eye, his gaze being more cryptic and serious than pained now, "That's not what I meant." He said again with the same undertone leaving Anzu confused, "I know how you felt towards him." There was no malic in his tone, Malik had long gotten over his hatred for Atem. It had been replaced by regret and respect for the Pharaoh.

"How…" Anzu stared at the bronze skinned teenager that sat in front of her.

Malik pointed at her forehead, "I was in there, remember?" Before she could even consider accusing him of peeking into her mind he explained himself, "The only thing I purposely found out was where you lived and I'm sorry for doing that. Other than that it pretty hard to ignore things you thought about while I was in there…" Malik rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly remembering some of the things she had thought of while he was hiding in her mind and soul room.

A deep blush flashed across Anzu's face, immediately she thought about what exactly she had heard. She never meant to tell anyone those things. None of it was perverted or anything no it was simply romantic thoughts. Still those were supposed to be private, then again she hadn't expected a blond haired Egyptian teenager with mind control powers to come along and put a bit of his mind in hers. Feeling self-conscious at the moment she looked down at her legs gripping the folds of her red skirt tightly.

"Don't worry I don't plan on exposing that information," Malik said getting her to look back to him, "I'm trying to fix things not black mail anyone. I'll keep it secret, don't worry." He said trying to reassure her. A small sincere smile came onto his face. Malik wasn't sure if his words would help but it didn't hurt to try at least.

"I miss him every day…" Anzu said her voice pained and hushed, her crystal blue eyes looking down at her feet. She smiled sadly, "Sometimes I hope that one day he'd just come back…but that won't happen. I know it won't. Its…it's such a selfish thought isn't it?" Anzu whipped her hand against her eye keeping the tears come coming out.

Malik looked at her nothing but sympathy for Anzu; he had never felt love for another person outside of his family. He knew her pain though. He had felt when he had hidden himself in her soul room while his yami ran rampant in his own body. Malik was sure she was feeling worse even more now that he was gone. He slowly reached on and held her hand with his stroking the back with his thumb, "No it isn't, your heartbroken Anzu. It's natural to feel that way. Like you said to me don't hurt yourself. I'm sure your friends don't like seeing you like this. There will be others." Malik said sincerely the small smile still on his face gave off gentle warmth.

Anzu look at him, she could believe what he was doing. Since she knew him she hadn't thought he could be capable for caring about anyone but himself or those outside his family. Yet here he was kindly returning the comfort she hadn't given him moments ago. His warm smile reached his lavender eyes telling her that Malik had meant what he had said. She blushed briefly when he took her hand with his, he was rather attractive and looked a little young for his age. Anzu was glad he wasn't wearing that lavender hoodie of his it made him look more feminine than his hair already made him. He looked better in the blue grey sleeves shirt and black leather biker vest he was wearing at the moment. She paused, why was she caring what he was wearing?

Confused by her own thoughts she wasn't able to answer and merely looked away unsure of herself. Recollecting herself she found her voice again, "I don't think I could ever feel the same way about someone or find someone who felt that way about me. Atem didn't even notice or he hid it really well…"

Malik considered this thought for a moment. He'd never been in the pharaoh's mind so he could verify that for her. He wanted to he really did want to say that he felt the same and just didn't want to hurt her but there was nothing he could say like that without feeling like he was lying. He sighed, "I can't say anything to that, but," She looked at him, "I'm sure you'll find someone, you're kind, caring and beautiful anyone would be lucky to have you."

She blushed more visibly and this time her cheeks stayed red long enough for him to notice. Noticing the words that had come out of his mouth Malik looked away feeling shy all of a sudden. He himself blushed in response this time. The Egyptian figured that sounded pretty weird coming from him and maybe a little bit like he had feelings for her. He did mean it though, she was beautiful. The thought made butterflies flutter in his stomach a sensation with heightened when he noticed she still hadn't pulled her hand from his.

"Thank you Malik," His eyes widened in surprise when he heard those words come from Anzu, "it means a lot for me to hear that from someone." She smiled at him her blue eyes shining with gratitude and the usual caring nature she had. Anzu now held his hand back looking at him from underneath her chocolate brown bangs making her look a little shy maybe.

Malik brightened, this was going much better than he had expected. He had half expected himself to have a breakdown of some sort but even then that had turned out better. Anzu hadn't turned down his apology or said he deserved to feel that way and now here she was thanking him for something! Things were starting to look up a little! His smile widened happily, "No, you don't need to thank me! I'm just trying to repay you after what I did." He clasped his other tanned hand around her cream colored one this surprised her, a little, "I don't think sorry is enough though."

His voice wasn't stricken with regret this time. This time it was calm. Noticing this Anzu waited patiently for him to explain his reasoning. She felt after all the apologizing he'd said he was good for now with her at least.

"I'm going to be attending your high school next year; it was my sister's idea really." He stated normally adding the last part a little dully. He seemed to be slowly shifting to himself, minus the evil mastermind part, now that his spirits were lifted. Malik tilted his head warily and looked off to the side, "So, we'll be meeting again soon…what I'm getting at though is this," He looked back to her his expression brighter and more confident. Malik's voice still carried a soft carefulness as he spoke however, "if you even need anything just tell me okay?"

Anzu felt her blush return for a moment as he held her hand more firmly but not roughly. She saw his lavender eyes darken with some reminiscent grief, "I know that what I did will never be forgotten and I understand that but," His voice grew more even the sadness dying out again, "I promise that you can trust me. I'll help you whenever I can…if you let me."

His lavender eyes silently pleaded for Anzu to accept his offer. Her eyes stared back into his searching for any sign of it being a trick. She found none she could see. Anzu knew he could be an excellent actor if he wanted to she had personally witnessed that but like when she had let him into her own she couldn't bring herself to abandon him.

She nodded, "Alright Malik, I'll give you a chance." He had said that even he deserved a second chance. No reason to become a hypocrite especially just after she had given him a sense of hope that he could redeem himself.

Malik's heart soared she was giving him a chance! Yes she could just be saying that to make him feel better but it was something! The rest of his painful worry was whipped way by her approval and was replaced by a sense of hope. His heart pounded rapidly and gave off a warm feeling in his chest. Every bit of him was ecstatic with joy that he couldn't contain himself and he wrapped his arms around Anzu pulling her forward in a tight hug.

Anzu let out a surprised squeak when he suddenly pulled her close. Even though she was ashamed of it Anzu had thought the worst for a split second. When she realized it was just a hug she calmed immediately and allowed it. She was surprised how strong his arms felt against her and how warm he was. She blushed a light pink realizing her face was gently pressed against his chest. Anzu was noticed how she actually felt safe and secure in his arms, this surprised her.

"I promise I won't make you regret it Anzu, thank you for giving me a chance." He pulled back so he could see her. Malik gave her a warm smile, she really was beautiful. The way her chocolate brown hair framed her face and the way her eyes stood out made his heart skip a beat.

A lighthearted laugh escaped from Anzu's mouth and she smiled, "I did say you deserve a second chance didn't I?"

Malik returned the laugh with a chuckle from himself, "You did." Breaking the embrace he stood up offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet while she dusted off her skirt straightening it a bit he adjusted his vest.

"I still, I tend to keep my promise." He said with a confident look on his face feeling more like himself than when he had arrived. With what he had come to do accomplished Malik stepped to the exit, "I guess I'll see you when school starts? That's not too long from now I believe."

"It's not just a few weeks, here I'll let out." Anzu wasn't in a rush to have him go she was just being courteous. She walked past him and went to her front door. Undoing the locks she heard Malik catch up with her in the hall. Suddenly she wondered if a few weeks were really not short as she had thought them to be. Putting the thought aside she opened the door for him wearing a friendly smile again.

"Thanks," Malik said simply as he walked out the door, Anzu followed him to the edge of her home's entrance watching him casually. Strapping his helmet on Malik spotted Anzu watching him he could spot some curiosity glimmer in her eyes. He shot her an amused smirk and waited for her to say what was on her mind.

"Is it fun as people make out to be?" She asked sounding as curious as she looked.

Seeing her eye his motorcycle Malik grinned mischievously, "Well, I can't do all the stunts they do in the action movies, but I have to say it feels great to have the wind whip past you. The added danger gives it a certain thrill too." He said as he mounted the motorbike helmet strapped securely to his head. As much as he loved driving around at high speeds on his motorcycle the thought of his head being cracked open was not.

Seeing she still looked curious Malik come up with an idea how he could start to repay her, "Hey, it's a long walk to the high school right?"

Anzu perked at his question. She thought he was asking whether he should drive there or not. Thinking about it she placed a finger on her lip in thought, "That depends where exactly do you live?"

Malik let out an amused snicker, "I'll be driving there. I was wondering if you'd like me to drive you to the high school on the first day. I have a spare helmet lying around if you don't mind silver."

Anzu eyes widened in surprise and she felt her face grow warm. Even though she stayed silent for a moment Malik waited calmly as he sat on his motorcycle. Anzu felt a mixture of excitement and hesitation that lead to worry. She wasn't sure how good of a driver Malik was on that thing. She had only seen him park from her window upstairs. On the other hand he was wearing a helmet at the moment and he was offering her one so that was a good sign.

"Will it fit me?" Anzu asked tentatively as she knitted her finger together. She bit her lower lip unsure if she should even be considering this.

After thinking for a moment Malik answered her, "I think it would but if it doesn't I won't put you at risk and make you get on."

His answer reassuring her Anzu nodded, "Alright then, if it fits I wouldn't mind getting a free ride." She said with a slightly playful tone and smirked. There was no harm in it Malik seemed to be responsible enough when it came to safety.

Nodding Malik smiled back at her happy she had accepted, "I'll see you the day before then. What time do you want me to come and get you? Oh, and please don't tell your friends my sister wants it to be a 'surprise'." He half grumbled the last part that Anzu had to pause a moment to figure out what he said.

Anzu giggled a bit, "Oh okay then, I won't tell them. I'm sure they'll be surprised though I know I was!" She gave the Egyptian a friendly smile, "Don't worry I'm sure they won't take it too bad. Jonouchi will probably keep an eye on you at most but I don't think he'll attack you." Anzu had to force the last part to come out of her mouth because in truth she half doubted the former delinquent would calmly welcome Malik into their high school.

"Heh, I guess I'll just have to wait and see how it goes." He knew there was no way of avoiding it even though Malik hadn't attended school most of his life but Kaiba had made up that he'd been home schooled by his sister. Since Malik had educated himself he was good at math and the language arts. He was in fact able to speak a few languages from Arabic, Ancient Egyptian, English and Japanese. He of course was more fluent in the first two. English was a business language so Malik had to learn it while running the Rare Hunters. The other areas of education he'd catch up on since he had no qualms about learning or studying. Still he hoped to avoid any fights with Jonouchi, he could defend himself just fine but still a fight wouldn't look good in front of the others.

Anzu smiled reassuringly before speaking again, she could tell he was nervous about encountering the others but it was something that had to be done in order to patch things up, "We'll see, as for the time come and get me at seven."

Malik nodded, "Sounds good," He turned on his engine, the machine let out a rumbling roar as the motor started up before evening out to a rough purr, "I'll see you at seven before school then!" He said loudly over the engine's noise. He gave her a wave good-bye, which she returned, and drove off back towards his home.

For once in what seemed like forever Malik Ishtar genuinely felt like he had done something right! A confident smile made its home on his lips as he drove down the streets. Now he was glade he had forced himself to come, albeit he had stalled along the way but still. Yes Malik had a bit of a break down but at least he didn't cry like a baby. To be honest he was surprised he hadn't cried Malik had felt he would have had some sort or breakdown and he did just not as bad as he had expected.

Further Anzu had forgiven him and was willing to give him a chance to start redeeming himself! He couldn't believe she had accepted his offer without protest. Then again she was Anzu; the kind caring girl who he'd previously thought was just one of the Pharaoh's ever present cheerleaders. Malik suppose he should have expected this to some degree instead of fearing the worst. He could save that for Jonouchi. Regardless he was feeling better about himself with her acceptance not a hundred percent but he was getting there.

Maybe he did deserve a second chance, Anzu thought he did. Yeah, he'd never forget what he'd do so he could make sure he never did something like that ever again but maybe he did have a shot at redemption. He had changed, of course he had! No one could have gone through what he had unchanged. Malik had been tortured and threatened to be erased by his darker half that he himself had created! The blond had been sure to learn from that giant mistake he had made.

Malik didn't want to feel like this anymore. His tormenting guilt that plagued him day and night, it was beginning to keep him up sometimes. He wanted to fix things and enjoy his new freedom from his fate. Now that Atem had passed on he was truly free to be whom and what he wanted. He'd always be a tomb keeper, the cryptic scar on his back wasn't disappearing anytime soon, but now he could live out in the light not the dark.

His face blushed when he thought about how Anzu had held him in his time of need. Malik had never expected that to happen. She had been so gentle soothing his pain like he had been a scared child and he guess that's how he had look. The feeling of her stroking him sent a warm pleasant feeling through him. Malik found himself blushing, a little more deeply, his felt heart thumping a little faster.

Malik smiled to himself, maybe going to school with Yugi and his friends wouldn't be such a big disaster. He was sure Anzu wouldn't let Jonouchi beat him to a complete pulp. Still he expected a warning of some sort from the other blond but he had a right to do so. Malik was sure Anzu would help smoothen out his arrival to their high school when he showed up.

He blushed more at a more personal thought, maybe just maybe if he played his cards right he could possibly, there was a slight chance, get closer to Anzu. Malik Ishtar grinned, good thing he was good with cards.

Back at her home Anzu sat in her bedroom on her bed. Today had turned out to be rather eventful to say the least. Malik Ishtar of all people had showed up on her front doorstep and before she knew it she let him into her home, when she was by herself of all things, and she somehow ended up holding him while reassuring him everything was going to be alright! Then she ended up being held by Malik and he was calming her down! What just happened! She asked herself that more than once after he left. Each time she couldn't come up with answer that satisfied other.

She didn't regret what had happened no she didn't nothing wrong had happened. It was just the fact it had all happened out of the blue is all! Wait…she didn't regret being held by Malik Ishtar!? Anzu froze stunned by this revelation. The more she thought about it the more she found herself blushing. That couldn't be right; he had tried to kill Atem and Jonouchi. He had even threatened to kill her!

No she didn't feel that way about that Malik, the Malik that had that evil parasite living inside him. The one that had been tormented and had his hate misguided. She, blushingly so, possibly had feeling towards the Malik that had showed up to her doorstep today. The one that was uncertain, showed vulnerability before her, the lost scared child that when cheered up was kind and gentle. Someone she wouldn't mind giving a second chance. Today, Anzu felt she had met the real Malik Ishtar and she didn't regret it at all.

'I'm sure you'll find someone, you're kind, caring and beautiful anyone would be lucky to have you.'

Anzu felt herself blush as she laid back into her fluffy pillows. She had to move on, Anzu knew he wasn't coming back he belonged in the afterlife were he could have the eternal peace he deserved. Atem had done enough for the living world. Closing her starry blue eyes she pictured herself being held by the blond Egyptian with deep lavender eyes.

'No, that doesn't seem wrong at all,' She thought to herself a smile coming across her pink lips. Maybe just maybe she could fall in love again after all. Anzu let out a pleasant sigh and sunk into her bed, 'Sorry isn't enough but it's a good start Malik.'


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Right beside You

I'm Right beside You

By DNL

"Malik, brother it's time to get up, you need to get and get ready it's you first day of High School."

Said Egyptian teenager grumbled and rolled over, his lavender eyes opened and he stared up at his ceiling. He sighed; he'd been half eager for this day and half dreading this day leaving him unsure how to feel about it most of the time. Feeling he'd better just get it over with Malik swung his body around and sat up, "I'm up sister." He sort of muttered before letting out a long yawn.

Blinking the sleepiness from his eyes he looked up at his sister who as usual was wearing an Egyptian style dress. She rewarded him with a smile for getting up and turned out of his doorway she had been standing in, "Breakfast will be ready by the time your dressed." Seeing him nod lazily she left him to get dressed.

When he heard the door click close Malik rubbed his face to not just wake himself up but also out of sheer worry. 'Here goes nothing, Ra help me today.' He silently prayed today went over well with Yugi and his friends. He meeting with Anzu a few weeks ago had gone over great so he hoped the others would trust her judgment. The last thing he wanted was to go through his whole high school years with a group who hated his guts.

Malik groaned and shook his head trying to get rid of the negative thoughts that were piling up in his mind, now wasn't the time to scare himself and get cold feet. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself up and got to his feet. Ironically the room was cold giving him cold feet. The Egyptian shivered he was still adjusting to the colder climate of Japan. Luckily the school uniform came with long sleeves. He was dreading going through winter here, despite being born in December he hated the cold.

Pulling on the pull slacks of Domino high's uniform he began to think about how exactly he was going to present himself to Yugi's gang. Briefly he wondered how they were all doing. He assumed they were doing fine. Yugi had become a dueling star so he was sure he would have heard something on the news if something bad had happened to him. Malik smiled he was sure Anzu would help him out with the reintroduction with the others. A slight blush warmed his face making it tingle at the temperature difference. She was so kind to him he thought as he pulled on the blue uniform jacket.

Looking himself over Malik knitted his eyebrows, he wasn't a big fan of blue and that's the only color on the uniform other than a white shirt, which wouldn't show with his jacket zipped closed. Malik was more of a purple, black, gold or gray fan. Sighing he put on his gold earrings, necklace and wrist bands. If he was going to this high school he was at least going to look good.

After slipping on his black shoes he grabbed his black and grey backpack, which his sister had knitted a golden Eye of Wadjet on, and headed to the bath room. Once he was finished cleaning himself up he went into the kitchen where Rishid and Ishizu were already eating. Putting his backpack down he sat down and started eating the food that was waiting for him. He chatted a bit with his brother and sister before heading to the door to leave, "I'm leaving, I'll be back later. I'll call if I head anywhere after school."

His brother and sister said their good-byes and good lucks before he shut the door and walked down to parking lot where his motorcycle sat waiting for him. Adjusting his backpack straps so they were tight enough that it hugged snuggly against his back he put on his helmet, which he had swiped before he left. Malik turned on his motorcycle enjoying the roar of the engine with a pleasant sigh. He let the engine run for a bit to let the engine warm up before he pulled it out of the park space then drove it out into the road.

Hooked to his backpack was a slightly smaller silver helmet that he promised Anzu he would bring when he picked her up. Malik had accidently gotten it because its size had been mislabeled why he kept it he wasn't sure but he was glad he had now. Malik smiled he was sure she'd look good in it, noticing the thought he blush a bit. He had to admit he had missed her during the few weeks after he had visited her. Hopefully enough of their classes were together. Mainly in the ones he'd have with the others with, just to help smooth the process out better.

Malik wasn't sure how he was going to repay or regain all of their trust. He knew it'd take time that was for sure. He sight to himself, it might take years at best. Malik was sure he'd be blamed if something suspicious happened. At least since the Millennium Items and Yami Bakura were gone so he couldn't be accused of shadow magic. Still anything could happen so he'd best be prepared.

Slowing the speed of his motorcycle Malik parked it in front of Anzu Mazaki's home. Looking up at it he smiled, it wasn't so intimidating this time. Checking the time with his cell phone he had kept in his pocket he saw he was on time. Nodding to himself he walked up to her front door, more quickly than he had last time.

Inside Anzu was brushing her hair; she was pretty excited about today. She wondered how many classes she was going to get with the others. More importantly Malik Ishtar was going to be attending their school that ought to make thing interesting she though. Anzu knew Jonouchi wasn't going to like and maybe Honda and Otogi as well. Yugi would probably be a bit weary but would likely give him a chance, Ryo would likely be the same but more wary possibly.

"There, that's good," She said cheerfully as she looked at her hair in the mirror of her bathroom. Her chocolate brown was as it usually looked nice and neat on each side not a hair out of place.

Stepping out of the bathroom she headed downstairs, 'Malik should be coming to get me soon. I wonder if he remembers. It's been a while. I don't have his cellphone number to call him either.' She hummed thoughtfully blinking her blue eyes wondering whether she might end up walking. Anzu wouldn't be mad at him, a little disappointed and annoyed but not mad.

She was eating some cereal while walking to the living room to watch some television when the doorbell rang. Spooked Anzu jumped making her spill some milk that was in the bowl. Whipping off some milk that had splashed onto her sighs 'I guess that's him.' Turning her head to the door she says, "I'll be there in a minute!"

Putting her bowl on the table Anzu quickly ran to the door while whipping more milk off of her clothing. Opening the door she greeted Malik, "Hello Malik, I just need to finish breakfast and we can go. That okay?"

Malik nodded, "That's fine. We should still be able to make it if we leave a little later."

"Come in then," Malik nodded his thanks as Anzu let him inside, stepping aside to allow him to enter. Walking down the hall, after closing and locking the door, she noticed Malik kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be trying to look at something without her notice. Eyeing him oddly she blinked, "Malik, is something wrong?"

Seeing the odd look on her eyes that glinted with confusion and wariness Malik realized he'd been caught peeking at her and straightened himself. He probably seemed like a bit of a pervert. "Oh, I just noticed you have wet stain on your uniform." Malik pointed at it with his finger to prove what he was looking at.

Anzu blushed embarrassedly, she had hopped he wouldn't notice. "I kind of accidently spilled some milk on myself." She half covered the wet spot with her hands out of embarrassment, "I'll go switch my clothing." Quickly she ran to then up the stairs, "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Okay." Malik answered simply. Looking around her home Malik saw it was pretty neat and well kept. There wasn't much out of the ordinary in her home it was simple nothing extravagant or flashy. Malik had expected some a little more…brightly colored maybe? Come to think of Malik hadn't thought maybe he was thinking of her room, which he hadn't seen yet. He rubbed his neck, why was he curious about her room? Shaking his head he went and sat down on her dark blue couch.

Spotting the remote he grabbed clicking the television on. With one of his arms rest on the couch arm he flicked through the channels not looking for anything in particular. Coming to a particular channel he raised a brow realizing it was an American channel. 'She has English channels? Oh yeah, she wants to be a dancer on Broadway.' Not paying particular attention to what was on the channel he heard Anzu coming down the stairs.

Coming over to the couch she noticed the television was on an English channel, "Oh, I didn't know you understood English Malik." She said sounding a bit surprised as she took up her bowl of cereal and sat on the couch.

"Well," Malik turned his head to look at her, blushing he noticed she was sitting right next to him. He looked back to the television to distract himself so he could answer, "I'm pretty good at speaking it too. I know four languages actually. Two of them are from my homeland though. I know bits of others but I can't say I know them really." He shrugged adding to his point.

Anzu blinked in surprise as she ate, finishing she got up and put the bowl in the sink, "Wow, I have to say I'm impressed I've never met someone who knew that many languages." She laughed and gestured to herself, "I have a good grade in my English class but it's not exactly an A." Picking up her backpack she headed to the door, "I'm ready; let's head to school before we end up late on the first day." She said winking an eye and holding up a finger.

Malik smiled and got up snapping off the spare helmet from his backpack he had placed next to the couch, "First try this on," He said holding it up to her.

Taking it up she saw it was a normal motorcycle helmet. She looked it over curiously before putting over her head, it wasn't a completely perfect fit but it did fit.

"Well? Does it fit?" Malik asked, with his hands on his hips.

Anzu nodded with a smile, "Yep, come on. I'm kind of excited about this now!" She exclaimed as she headed to the door. Her fears about being in accident were almost completely gone. They were still there but she didn't want to seem like a worry wart in front of someone she was beginning to consider a friend. Looking back she saw he didn't look as thrilled as she was. Figuring he wasn't worrying about crashing his motorcycle it didn't take long to find out what he was worried about.

Smiling reassuringly she took his hand, still surprised him of course, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be right there will you, everything will be fine."

Malik stared at her before his eyes softened and he smiled, "Thanks, I needed that." She smiled back saying it was no problem but he didn't really listen as she unlocked the door. He looked at the hand she had held. He rubbed his thumb against his other fingers feeling the left over warmth of her touch. Smiling warmly he followed after her. He waited at the front of her yard as he waited for her to lock the door when she did he got onto his motorcycle.

Standing on front of the red motorcycle Anzu looked unsure of to do, "Um, what exactly do I hold onto?"

Malik, blushing, cleared his throat and pointed at himself with his throat, "Um that would be me." Seeing that Anzu still looking unsure and possibly uncomfortable he went on and rubbed his neck, "Look if makes you uncomfortable-"

"No, it's okay."

Wide eye Malik merely watched mouth partly open as she climbed onto his motorcycle and sat behind him. She couldn't see it, and he was thankful she couldn't, but Malik had a deep red blush on his face when she shyly wrapped her arms around his mid-section. Taking a breath to calm himself, Malik started his motorcycle, "Alright…let's go then."

Turning his head he saw Anzu's head nod, though he couldn't see her face due to his backpack. "Hold on," Malik said as he drove his motorcycle out into the road, speeding up when they were no longer in the residential area. Malik had been by the high school before when he was driving around running areas or for fun. It also helped that he had seen bits of it in Anzu's memories.

Anzu's hold had been a little tight when he began to drive and he expected that but as time went on it loosened a bit as she began to calm. Malik smiled softly, the only thing that was running faster than his bike was probably his heart. He had to admit he was enjoying this it was nice to have company, although the backpack of his made it slightly uncomfortable. He wished it was gone. He blushed as he unwittingly began fantasizing Anzu resting her head on his back as he drove. Quickly he ended the fantasy before he got distracted from his driving.

"How are you holding up?" Malik asked normally as he kept his gaze forward.

"I'm fine, this is actually pretty exciting!" Anzu replied her voice high so he could hear her above the wind and engine.

"That's good to hear!" Malik replied thoroughly happy she wasn't scared.

Anzu blushed, she was well aware that this could be seen as a romantic moment, if it wasn't for the backpacks. After all she was riding on a motorcycle while holding onto an attractive guy with the wind whipping around them. She blushed realizing her thoughts again. It was like what happened with Atem all over again. First she'd think of him as a friend then things would go from there. Except for one thing, Malik was a living person.

"We're here," Malik announced when he found a parking space in front of the school. He put the kickstand down and let Anzu get off before he did. Turning the engine off and pocketing the keys Malik got off his motorcycle as well. Looking at the tall white building that was surrounded by a white wall Malik sighed, another obstacle to his road to getting redemption.

"I'm right here next to you, remember?" Anzu asked catching his attention while bearing a friendly smile on her lips. Without another word she walked towards the school. Speechless Malik followed behind her, carrying his helmet under his arm.

They were approaching the gate when a figure came towards them out of the corners of their eyes, "Anzu? Malik, what in the world are you doing here?!" The voice was defiantly a guy's despite the rather gentle and innocent tone to it.

"Bakura," Anzu gasped as she spotted her friend with his trademark long white hair. Malik who was standing right next to her immediately snapped his attention to him. The former possessor of the Millennium Ring was looking a lot better than when he had last seen him. For one he'd lost the bags under his eyes so he had gained from his yami keeping him up at night, forcing him to aid in his evil plans. It was good to see that he was doing better.

"Did I just see you arrive with him…on his motorcycle!?" Ryo asked in surprise as he walked over to them. There was clear confusion in his wide chocolate brown eyes as he kept looking from one to the other.

"Bakura, Malik moved here to Japan and as you can see he's going to high school with us. He came by my place a few weeks ago to apologize, again. To start making up for what he did Malik drove me to school. Sure beat walking." Anzu explained as she gestured to the Egyptian in question with her hand. All the while Ryo Bakura blinked and listened to her taking her word for it.

"I see…" Ryo said sounding a little unsure and raised an eyebrow slightly questioning the situation. He looked Malik over for a while and got a sense that he indeed wasn't up to something when he saw the wary yet hopeful look on his face. It wasn't the fake friendly version of him that had dragged him bleeding to Jonouchi and Anzu during battle city. He was truly unsure about his situation.

"Look," Malik started his head slightly low but kept eye contact with Ryo, "I'm sorry about everything that happened. You getting your arm cut, teaming up with your Yami, getting you knocked out and then sent to the Shadow Realm. It was my fault and I apologize. I hope you will let me make it up to you."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Malik gave Ryo a confused look, what was he taking about? He knew he was and Ryo surely knew who he was. Ryo held his hand out offering a friendly handshake, "I'm Ryo Bakura." He said formerly introducing himself.

Malik looked at him his gaze questioning the quiet guy but slowly he took his hand and shook it, "…Malik Ishtar." He answered sounding a bit confused. For the sake of patching things up he went along with what Ryo wanted. Ryo Bakura was a little odder than he thought he'd be. Ryo did seem pleased that he went along with it and gave him a smile when he did.

"Alright then Malik, apology accepted." Ryo said breaking the handshake. Seeing the Egyptian's confused look he could tell he hadn't accepted it to be that easy. He laughed a little finding the expression to be slightly funny. Quickly Ryo's expression turned somber shortly after, "I know how you feel though wanting to fix the things you did."

"Bakura…" Anzu said noticing the sad look in his eyes. Her voice went unheard when Malik took his turn to speak.

The blond looked at his white haired counterpart with understanding. They were similar in ways. Both used to have an evil yami that tormented them. Ryo's had been far more active than his who had been sealed away in the back of his mind but still influenced him. They had both caused danger to Yugi and his friends but there was a difference between the two of them.

"You weren't in control when you're yami committed his evil deeds. I was in control when I did what I did." Malik said bitterly, the bitterness aimed at himself than Ryo. He clenched his hands tightly till he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

"Yes, but I still feel responsible for what he did. I'm sure you know how that feels." Ryo said looking Malik straight in the eyes. The two looked at each other for a moment gauging each other's understanding of the other.

Malik was the first to breaking the moment and let out a brief laugh, "Yeah, I do." He lifted his head smiling looking relieved and calm, "I'm glad you forgive me and if you ever need anything I'll do what I can to help."

"I'll remember that," Ryo said normally looking more at ease around Malik but not yet completely comfortable with the Egyptian. That would take time but he was ready to start forgiving the former leader of the Rare Hunters. Taking out a piece of paper he looks at it then at the other two, "Do either of you have classes with me?"

Immediately after he said that Malik realized he didn't know if he even had any classes with Anzu or the others. He kind of hopped he didn't Malik really wasn't fond of the idea of having Jonouchi glaring at him during class. That'd be really uncomfortable. Glancing at Anzu he felt a faint blush come to his face, he did however want classes with her. He looked down at his schedule. Ishizu hadn't gone as far as getting him scheduled with the others he kind of wished she had now. Well, with Anzu at least.

Suddenly Malik felt something brush against his arm. He looked and saw that it was Anzu. Malik blushed at how close they were standing next to each other. Close enough that the sides of their arm was touching. Anzu was too busy comparing their schedules to notice. Ryo; however, did notice that Malik was blushing at her touch and raised a brow. A slightly mischievous smirk flashed on his face for a second.

"Looks like we have only one class were we're with each other. You'll have all of your classes with Bakura though so he can show where they are. Is that okay Bakura?" She asked her friend looking to him, giving time for Malik to stop himself from blushing any longer.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ryo said with a friendly smile and a slight shrug.

"Thanks Bakura," Anzu said then looked at the school's clock, "We should probably head to our first class." Getting a nod from the two boys she led the way to the school entrance.

Getting the sense he was being stared at he looked to Ryo who was giving him a rather mischievous smirk. Malik raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ryo did nothing but continue to smirk, "Nothing." Malik swore he heard a snicker under his breath before he pulled ahead to walk next to Anzu.

Confused Malik stopped for a moment and stared. 'What was that about!?' He thought as he scratched his head shaking it a bit. He couldn't seem to figure out what Ryo had looked at him for or what was with that smirk. It kind of reminded him of the smirk his yami had usually had, well minus the clearly evil intent that is. Malik shook his head and decided to forget about it, 'I guess he's just a little weird.'

With that out of his mind Malik looked up at the school as he stood just a step away from the entrance. His former worries about the others quickly resurface, though with less intensity since he had gotten Bakura to accept his apology. Although since he wasn't initially worried about Ryo getting mad at him it wasn't a lot but it helped.

"Hey."

Malik snapped out of his paranoia and saw both Anzu and Ryo waiting a few feet from him. Anzu had been the one that caught his attention. She walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder like she had before, "I'm right beside you."


	3. Chapter 3 Not so Bad

**Not so Bad**

By DNL

"Yo, Yugi, come sit over here bud!" Jonouchi said slightly above in door speaking voice, earning a bad look from their teacher that went unnoticed by the blond. The rowdy teen waved over his best friend gesturing for him to sit on the desk next to him. The spirited duelist was sitting in his desk leaning back in his chair.

Yugi had finished his class introduction and smiled with his friend called him over, though a couple other duelists that were in the class seemed to want him to sit near them as well. He'd gotten pretty popular after Battle City, among duelists at least. He could never really completely take credit for it since his yami Atem had done most if not nearly all of the dueling. Yugi had played a key role in beating Pegasus though. He had also beaten Yami Bakura and Atem himself to help him pass on to the afterlife. Luckily his own dueling skill kept people from getting suspicious.

Smiling happily he walked over and sat next to Jonouchi, who had Honda sitting behind him. "Hey, Jonouchi it's great that we're having class together again!" He said in his usual chipper tone. It was great that he was his friend now not his bully.

"That's for sure; it'd be boring if you weren't." Jonouchi said nodding to his comment.

"Yeah, otherwise I'd be the only one keeping you paying attention to the teacher…" Honda commented dully eyeing his school challenged friend with a lazy wave of his for effect.

Immediately Jonouchi turned for face his friend, "Hey! It's not my fault their so bore'in!" He yelled indignantly with glaring at his friend while pointing at him. Soon the two found themselves in one of their daily spats.

Yugi merely laughed at the scene, this happened often and it wasn't anything to be overly worried about. Until fist flew that is. Blinking he looked at Anzu who was sitting at next to him. He raised a brow quizzically. It looked like she was thinking about something that concerned her a bit. She was staring down at her desk like there was something wrong with it and her hands were tightly gripping the folds of her skirt.

"Is something bothering you Anzu?" He asked worriedly, nothing but concern in his violet purple eyes.

"Wha," Anzu said as she snapped back to life and looked at Yugi as if she suddenly realized he was sitting across from her. Immediately she shook her head to dismiss her childhood friend's worry, "No, no just thinking about something its nothing to worry about."

Even with her insistence Yugi still looked at Anzu not breaking eye contact for a moment, "Okay…if you insist." He said slowly before turning his head back to the front of the class, though he still glanced at her to make sure she was indeed okay.

For a while he noticed Anzu would seem distance at moments. She'd been like that sense…his yami had passed on to the afterlife. His face grew sad, he'd noticed her longing for him and he'd been more than happy to step aside so she could be happy but each time she'd insist it was okay. Yugi knew she didn't feel that way towards him. It hurt but he wasn't going to force her to like him or guilt her about it. That wasn't right, not at all. He was mainly more concerned about how she was doing if nothing else. She seemed alright but her distance worried him deeply he didn't want to lose her friendship. Anzu was his only childhood friend he couldn't stand to lose her.

Yugi just wanted her to be happy again.

Anzu bit down on her tongue lightly. Even though she had told Malik everything would be okay she herself was growing worried. Would everything be okay? She wasn't so sure anymore. Would her friends be mad at her for befriending their former enemy? She didn't want them to be mad at her. Her heart could take losing them, not after losing Atem to the afterlife. Why didn't she say something!? If she had said something would things have turned out different? Would he have stayed? Would she at least not feel so sad and empty if she had said something? Or would she feel worse? She had so many questions that would never be answered and emptiness in her heart.

She glanced at Yugi who was listening to the next student's self-introduction. He was talking about himself, what he had done last year, what he wanted to improve on what job he wanted, etc. Anzu wasn't really listening. She wondered if she should have told the others about Malik moving to Japan. She sighed faintly so Yugi wouldn't hear. No she had promised him she wouldn't, plus they'd found out soon.

A faint smile slipped onto her face without her knowing. Her mind drifted off back to the day that Malik had showed up at her front door, on a motorcycle no less! That was every girl's fantasy, a nice looking guy showing up at a girl's front door to take them for their ride of their lives. She hadn't known he could drive one, it was pretty cool. Then he drove her to school on said motorcycle. What a moment. She remember holding on to his waist while he drove. Anzu could feel that he was fitter than she'd thought.

Blue eyes wide she snapped out of her day dreams. Her face grew hot for a second and she blinked waking herself up from her thoughts. Anzu had been aware of her, growing, feelings towards the Egyptian. She just wasn't completely sure if she wanted to fall for someone again. Not yet at least.

Anzu was just glad the helmet, that Malik had given it to her since it didn't fit him, fit in her locker. The last thing she needed was the other seeing it wonder and asking questions. They didn't need to know that Malik Ishtar had driven her to school, not yet at least.

Seeing something walk past her she sat up and looked behind her to see who it was. Getting a friendly wave she saw it was Ryo. Anzu mentally face-palmed she'd hadn't listened to her friend's introduction! Yeah she knew him, but as a friend it was kind of rude not to listen, to her at least. Feeling a little guilty she waved back; well it seemed he didn't notice her not listening or he didn't really mind. She smiled, Ryo had agreed not to tell the others and had kept his promise Anzu knew she could count on him, but he was the trust worthy type. It was also nice to see he and Malik had gotten along then again she had feeling they'd make good friends.

"What in the world…"

Hearing Jonouchi's stunned voice Anzu looked back to the front of the class. It was finally his turn to be introduced. He'd been called to the principal's office to clear some things up a bit. Nothing serious he guessed and apparently not since he was till attending school. She guessed it was just a few questions for the record or whatever. More likely it was if he needed any help adjusting to a completely different county and school. Malik knew four languages so she guessed he wouldn't have much trouble understanding anything. Plus his secret organization was global so the wasn't likely to be problems.

Silently Anzu prayed that this would go well, Jonouchi was already looking upset about his arrival. Looking was jaw dropped and shocked out of his mind and merely stared. Honda…was about the same as Jonouchi. As much as she worried her friends would see her as a traitor she didn't want to see Malik's hope crushed. He really wasn't that bad a guy, anymore that is.

Malik stood at the front of the class in his blue white trimmed uniform his arms placed neatly at his sides. A few of the people in the class, other than Yugi's group, seemed to recognize him as a Battle city finalist. Luckily none of them had seen what really happened during the finals. The girls in particular seemed to be drooling over him. That seemed to further tick off Jonouchi, he always got jealous when other guys were really popular with the girls like with Ryo and Otogi.

"Hello, I'm Malik Namu Ishtar," Malik started. Anzu blinked she hadn't figured that 'Namu' was part of his name. She'd figured it was just some name he'd used to deceive them. It sort of made since he'd be more likely to respond on cue if he knew it was part of his name.

"I just moved here a few weeks ago from Egypt because my sister got a job here. She home schooled me up until now so this will be my first time actually attending school, please be kind to me." Malik bowed his head before giving Yugi and the guys a wary smile. Anzu and Ryo got a calmer friendly smile; however, he seemed to be looking at Anzu more. He looked slightly fearful as he tensed from the bad look Jonouchi was giving him for looking at him and the others. Feeling his old anxiety well up inside of his stomach Malik gulped.

"Thank you mister Ishtar you may choose your seat. Choose carefully, that's where you'll be sitting for the rest of the semester." The teacher said in a typical monotone voice, the man wasn't looking at him as he pointed the desks.

Quickly Malik glanced around at the seats. His head jerked back slightly when girls began to point and tell him to sit next to him. He wasn't used to girls acting around him like that. Yes part of him did like the attention he'd always considered himself attractive now he had validation for that. He knew he couldn't sit near Yugi and his friends, that'd cause too much tension and suspicions. As much as he'd like to sit near Ryo or Anzu for support it wouldn't cause any good. His safest bet was the back row. Malik didn't really want to be near the teacher anyway the guy didn't seem that excited about school starting.

Walking down the side aisle at the side of the class he sat in the back of the class. He couldn't help but give Anzu a small reassuring smile when she looked at him her face full of worry. It was kind of touching that she was worried about him but he didn't want her to look that, it would be selfish if he did.

Sitting in the back placed his backpack on the side of his desk and pulled out his supplies, there were a few after him but he wanted a distraction, a distraction from the failed secretive glances/glares from Yugi and his friends. Also he liked to be prepared.

As the last person finished their introduction Malik shivered. Silently he cursed the air conditioning in the room, 'Is almost fall for crying out loud! Isn't it cold enough already!?' Malik thought irately. He sighed; luckily he was wearing the school uniform jacket. Grumbling slightly to himself he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, with the cold and glare from Jonouchi this was going to be a long class period.

Sadly the class seemed to drag on a bit. They mainly did small things like listening to the teach drone on about what they would do in the class and fill out things to let the 'teacher get to know them'. Personally Malik thought those were a waste of paper. Then towards the end of class the teacher started lecturing and Malik started writing down notes. As the class drew to an end Malik began to pack up with others. The school bell rang signaling the class had ended.

Placing his backpack on his desktop as two hands slammed down onto them. Looking up a bit Malik saw it was, as expected, it was Jonouchi. The blond was glaring at him so angrily that he was surprised he wasn't set a flame. Clearly he had something to say so Malik stayed at his desk. Glancing behind him he saw the teacher wasn't paying attention or didn't care, of course he didn't want to exert himself and intervene. Malik didn't plan on fleeing anyway. He knew Jonouchi was strong but Malik wouldn't be easily intimidated. Besides now would be a good time as any to apologize.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation…" Malik said keeping his tone even as he looked up at an angry Jonouchi. His stomach meanwhile was knotting itself up but he did his best to ignore it. Last thing he did was have an emotional breakdown at the beginning of school.

"Your damn right I do!" Jonouchi growled, the pharaoh may have forgiven Malik but it was too suspicious that he showed up at their school after he left. Even though he didn't have the Millennium Scepter but Jonouchi knew how manipulative and sneaky the Egyptian was. He wasn't about let him harm his friends again.

"Jonouchi…" Yugi muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, his head low as his hands gripped the straps of his backpack. He wasn't really sure about the way his friend was going about this but there wasn't much he could do. He'd rather leave Malik alone. "Let's just go before we're late for our next class." He said as he pointed to the door.

"Not till Malik here answers for himself." Jonouchi said as he stared down the guy in question. Malik looked right back with his arms crossed in a defensive manner, "What are you doing here?"

"As I said as I introduced myself to the class, my sister brought me here. I was actually against it." Malik said keeping an even tone, he shifted uneasily and looked away. Not because of Jonouchi but the whole situation left him uneasy. Since he didn't know the school lay out yet he wasn't really sure where his next class was either. Malik didn't want to be late for his next class he wanted to make a good impression.

"Really," Honda said sounding disbelieving of his answer. He crossed his arms and gave the Egyptian a questioning look. Clearly it was going to take more to make him and Jonouchi to believe he didn't come to ruin their lives.

"Yes, I didn't move to a whole different county just to mess with you guys." Malik said sound more irate than before. He faced his two persecutors this time hands tightly gripping his desk as he edged forward in his desk. He wasn't about to let two of them gang up on him further the situation was beginning to stress him. Malik was beginning to get more defensive because of it.

"That didn't stop you last time." Jonouchi scoffed as he stood back arms folded while he continued to glare down at Malik.

Malik flinched, he had point. When he hated the pharaoh he would have followed him to the corners of the Earth to get his revenge. Once again his past action had come back to him. Malik bit his bottom lip trying to find the nerves not to turn tail and run. The nervousness and stress was beginning to build and boil in his stomach making him feel even more uncomfortable. His hands went to his pants legs and he gripped them tightly in an effort to relieve the stress building him.

"I'm not lying…" Malik said in a forced hard tone as he looked up at the two his shoulders ridged and body stiffening under the pressure. Despite his insistence both Jonouchi and Honda's expression didn't soften to belief even slightly.

He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder looking up he saw Anzu standing beside him for support. Malik let his mouth hang open not finding the proper words to say at the moment he openly stared at her. Even though he figured she would help him out he still found himself stunned as it happened Anzu stood right next to him, hand gently placed on his shoulder, looking at her friends her yes not shying from their clearly astonished expression. She hadn't lied to him she would be right next to him all the way.

Malik couldn't feel more appreciative of her loyalty to her word. It made him feel safer, more secure like the stress was lifted away. He could breathe and focus now and it was thanks to her. The only other person that had been this loyal to him was Rishid, his adopted brother. He had stood right beside him even when he had decided to walk down a dark road in order to get his revenge. With good reason to, Malik had never thought he was there in order to keep his yami sealed away not that he knew he even had one to begin with.

Then again his sister had always meant to protect him. Even if that meant going against him and trying to stop him but, despite her trying efforts, she had failed. Malik had never truly tried to hurt her though, even during his worst all he ever did was knock her out so he could continue his foolish revenge scheme. In the end he'd been saved by the very one he sought to destroy, and it turned out that his darker side killed his father, ironic wasn't it?

Now Anzu, one he'd threatened to kill, was standing up for him against her friends. Who were too shocked to say anything at the moment and merely stared. Malik glanced at Ryo who was sitting calmly at his desk with his body turned to them. The white haired male seemed to be only vaguely worried about the situation. Perhaps he felt Anzu was enough to calm the others, Malik didn't doubt this, or he was waiting for the right moment to intervene. He only lightly tapped the back of his chair every so often.

"Anzu…what are you doing?" Jonouchi said, sounding utterly confused, once he found his voice once again. Eyes wide he gawked at his friend not knowing what to completely make of the situation. Part of him thought she had lost it or Malik still had some sort of hold on her but with the Millennium Scepter gone he knew that wasn't it.

"He's telling the truth, he's not here to hurt us." Anzu said with a clear air of sureness and confidence. She gripped Malik's shoulder a little more firmly to further reassure him. She wasn't about Jonouchi and Honda shatter what was left of his already weak self-confidence and hope. Anzu knew she'd have to explain why she was standing up so she decided to go for it while she still had her nerves. Luckily Jonouchi gave her an opening to do so.

"Why, why are you standing up for him? After everythin' he did and tried to do!" Jonouchi yelled as he raised his hackles.

Flinching at his tone Yugi looked back to the teacher, "Jonouchi, keep it down…" He insisted quietly. The teacher still wasn't interested in breaking up the situation but he did seem to be getting annoyed by Jonouchi's yelling.

"Yeah, last thing we need is getting detention on the first day." Honda agreed, he seemed less interested in questioning Malik and more interested in keeping his record clear for the year. Sadly Jonouchi kept his gaze on the Egyptian seated in front of him and his friend who was next to him.

Anzu didn't back down from her friend, she had never before when he was bullying Yugi and she wasn't about to now, "Because," Malik looked up at her. Was she really about to tell them what happened before school? "Before school started he came to my home and apologized to me."

Her confession did no less than further stun her friends. It was almost like she had said she had gone on a date with him! Though they were probably more astonished by the fact Malik had known where Anzu lived than him apologizing to her.

"Anzu…" Malik whispered just below his breath, it was so faint that not even Anzu heard it Malik himself barely heard what he had muttered.

"I know he means that he doesn't mean harm, trust me." Anzu insisted a hand placed on her chest to add to her statement. Her friends seemed to consider this for a moment. Yugi exchanged unsure glances with Honda. Jonouchi gritted his teeth before dropping his guarded posture in a forced fashion. They all still seemed slightly on edge though.

"Oh, come on now." They all jolted when Ryo finally spoke up. The group turned their attention to the boy who was getting out of his seat. Now standing near Anzu Ryo continued to speak, "Just give him a chance, not like he's the only one that's caused trouble for us." He said with a strong underlying hint he was referring to his former yami. Before anyone could interject the white haired student went on, "Don't act like he's done something when he hasn't since he's returned."

With that the other calmed down, though only Yugi seemed to be a little guilty from Ryo's scolding. Honda and Jonouchi were only willing to drop the subject, for now. If Malik did try anything they'd immediately get him back for it. He wasn't off the hook yet.

"Come on," Malik looked up and saw Anzu looking at him her voice was soft and comforting like a bird song. He found himself immediately calmed. His stomach unknotted himself his stress vanished. "We have the next class with you."

Malik said nothing and nodded. Standing up he grab his backpack and put it on before following Anzu and Ryo out the door. He stalled behind them when Jonouchi called him. Even though his mind told him to ignore it and keep going he turned to the tall blond.

"You hurt them I swear I'll make yah regret it." Jonouchi vowed sternly giving him a hard glare with his brown eyes.

Knowing he meant every work Malik nodded accepting his warning steadily, "I know."

Leaving Jonouchi slightly confused Malik turned and left the classroom and caught up with Anzu and Ryo. The other class before lunch went by far easier than the first one since only Anzu and Ryo were there with him. In that class Malik was able to sit to Ryo and Anzu who he was readily begin to consider them friends, even though he thought it was a rather one sided feeling but he knew he could trust them. He still marveled at how they had stood up for him. Malik found himself more captivated by Anzu; however, he'd catch himself glancing at her. He wanted to be closer to her to be able to call her a friend. He supposed he was making decent progress with that so he decided to continue his course in order to achieve that, but would friends be enough?

He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Not that he had exactly put thought into it before. Malik found he was rather unsure about what he wanted to be to the girl. He just wanted to patch things up right? Fix what he had done and move on with his life with a clear conscious, that was the plan right? What had changed? It wouldn't hurt to have a friend though, a friend that happened to be a girl. Nothing was wrong with that. So why did he feel so…different around her?

Malik supposed it was because he wasn't sure if he deserved her. He had threatened to kill her and tried to kill her previous love interest, not to mention her childhood friend who was his vessel and Jonouchi at the same time. Yeah, that had to be what made his emotions so mixed up. No, that was it.

As much as his emotions wanted to try and get closer he was too scared to. What if he fell back on his own ways? Malik knew that as much as he didn't want to go back to being that way it was always hard to break old habits. If that happened he could hurt her.

Malik tapped the eraser tip of his mechanical pencil against this desk; his thoughts were making him nervous. In a second he stole a glance at the girl that was holding his thoughts hostage. He was supposed to be filling out a typical information sheet that wanted his home address and phone number stuff like that but it had taken a backseat at the moment. He sighed to himself as he came to a conclusion. Malik decided he'd put aside his feelings.

Finally the lunch bell rang giving permission for Malik to let out a thankful, "Finally…" packing up his supplies he stood up from his desk. He looked up and felt a twinge of disappointment to see Anzu walking out with some female friends. Snapping out of it and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Malik willing followed Ryo to the lunchroom. The room was smaller and busier than he expected. With all the people moving around in a chaotic manner the Ishtar was momentarily overwhelmed. With Ryo's direction he found the line for the food. It took longer than he liked but Malik got his moderately acceptable meal that looked so generic it wasn't funny. It didn't look too appetizing either.

Stopping he looked around trying to decide where to sit. By now most of the tables were quickly filling up. He was beginning to see cliques and where they sat. Being a new kid and a foreigner he was pretty out of place. Wandering around he spotted Anzu already seated with Yugi sitting next to her and the others in front of her. The guy Otogi was there also, Malik figured he just had a different class in the first period.

He perked slightly when he saw Anzu look up and spot him. Malik could tell she was wordlessly trying to coax him over, or that's what his head was telling him. Despite part of him telling to give in his rational side said it would cause trouble. He shook his head and moved on in search of some other place to sit. Problem was finding one.

Spotting Ryo sitting at the end of a row basically by himself, he didn't seem to be interested in their company. Not wanting to sit by the weird girls that were fawning over him for only his looks Malik went up to him. As he approached Ryo looked up recognizing his tanned skin without looking at his face.

"This spot taken?" Malik asked gesturing to the seat in front of him.

"No its not, feel free to sit." Ryo said as he motioned to the spot with his hand. The Egyptian thanked him and began eating. While eating the white haired boy began to write something down on a notebook.

"Working during lunch?" Malik inquired trying to strike up a conversation with his fellow student. While drinking some of his milk Ryo shook his head but gave him no verbal answer, decidedly curious Malik waited for an answer.

Feeling the Ishtar's lavender gaze fixed on him Ryo lifted his head to see Malik looking at him. Seeing he wanted an explanation Ryo looked down at his notebook deciding whether to give him answer or not. "I just got an idea for a story line for my RPG game, it's nothing really…" He explained looking a little shy about it.

Malik hummed interestedly, "You play the tabletop ones? I don't know of any video game ones that still do that." He said as he ate his mediocre food, avoiding the meat section.

"Yeah, only Monster World though really. It's my favorite game." Ryo said sounding happy to talk about his favorite game. His signature friendly smile came onto his face with a happy glow.

"Strategy games are always fun." Malik commented normally, curious he looked up at Ryo, "How long does it take to finish a game?"

Ryo blinked, looking up thoughtfully he tried to figure how long an average game took, "Uh, I think it really depends on the story I guess but usually days if you do several hour sessions. I have a bunch of story lines but I haven't gotten through many…" He said sadly as he sighed and looked down at the notebook wondering if he should even continue writing his idea down.

"Why not?" Malik asked trying to keep the conversation ball rolling.

"Well, Yugi and the others are always playing duel monsters. I'm not that good at it. The spirit was the one that was. So, well, they don't really have time to come and play they do when they can but I've been really wanting to get to other stories. Not many other people are really interested in playing either. It's not modern enough." Ryo lamented, it was sad that his favorite game wasn't interesting enough because there were no holograms to go with it. He loved it because he got to use his imagination to its fullest and make his own worlds.

"Would you…be interested maybe?" Ryo Bakura asked carefully as he peered at the blond across from him.

Swallowing Malik blinked at him, did he just ask him to come over and play a board game? This was a defiant step in a positive direction. He nodded, "Sure, sounds interesting." Malik did owe the guy after all. Plus he didn't mind a challenging strategy game anyway he hadn't played a tabletop RPG before so it was bound to be interesting.

"Great," Ryo said with a smile, now that his yami was gone he didn't have to worry about his friends losing their soul during a game. Though the stigma still stuck to him like a stubborn thorn in his side. This meant it was hard to get people to come over and it was pretty awkward to play with Yugi and the others.

He was sure Malik would be a good companion to play against as well. He wasn't a stranger to using strategy to its fullest; he had after all backed Atem into a corner, though his combo also led to his loss in the end. Ryo; however, was very experienced at playing Monster World and was very good at playing a tough Dark Master.

"So do you know where I live like with Anzu?" Ryo asked curiously, it was kind of odd asking this since it referenced the fact Malik used to be able to place a fragment of his mind in others. Nonetheless Ryo had said it.

Malik shook his head, leaving the white haired boy confused, leading the Ishtar to explain, "The one thing Bakura didn't let me do was go through your memories. It would have given me and edge on him, so I don't know."

"Oh," Ryo said surprised, he hadn't thought of that. Since it didn't matter any longer he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down his address, phone and cell number, "Here" he said as he handed it over to Malik.

Looking surprised Malik took the paper and looked at it. So far today was going slightly better than expected, going with it he took out his own paper and did the same, "Thanks, Bakura. What time should I be over?"

"Four thirty should be good." Ryo said normally. It was good not to worry about late work anymore. With the spirit taking overall the time he ended up with a lot of homework or when he was able to catch up the spirit would have him stay up and work on something for its plans, leaving him tired. He didn't even want to know how he managed to get all those rare cards for his spirit deck.

Malik smiled, after his first day of school he was going to head over to Ryo's and have a friendly game with him. This was a good step in towards mending his up with him. After allowing his sociopathic yam it slice his arm open and bleed out he thought it'd take longer but it seemed after being freed from his tormentor Ryo had recovered his old self. Meaning he wasn't so scared and timid anymore.

He poked at the meat that he wasn't allowed to eat absentmindedly; if he could just get closer to Anzu he'd be made. He wasn't really looking to be friends with Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi or Shizuka. Malik wanted to mend things between them but nothing else really. Yugi maybe he would at least be fun to play Duel Monsters with, a definitely good challenge. With Anzu….he wanted to be with her, he sighed but it'd be better if it didn't happen.

"Something wrong," Ryo asked looked him a slightly worried, "don't like the meat?"

Malik popped back to life, "Oh, no I'm not allowed to eat meat for religious reasons. I was just thinking about something, it's nothing to worry about." He said a little quickly as he wanted to get rid of the conversation.

Ryo let out an understand 'oh' and dropped the conversation. He felt that there was something left unsaid but he felt it was none of his business and let Malik be.

* * *

I hope I did the Yugio, Honda and Jonouchi right. I've never written for them before.

Please R & R & Favorite+Follow.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends and Uncertainties

Friends and Uncertainties

By DNL

Anzu sighed to herself so her friends wouldn't hear; she'd been doing that a lot lately she noticed. Her friends were chatting to each other while she was more focused on something else. She was disappointed that Malik hadn't decided to sit with them but she knew why he hadn't and she thought is decision to sit with Bakura was better. Anzu poke at her substandard food hand head leaning on her hand, she wanted him to sit with them for the reason she told herself to try and further smoothen his relationship with her friends. She; however, knew it wasn't because of that she wanted to get to know him better.

She realized that she didn't know much about him, even though she knew Malik's tragic past he himself was a mystery. It drew her in but would he want to talk about him? After he left the tombs he led a life of crime and probably did things he isn't proud of anymore. Anzu hummed thoughtfully maybe she could get him to talk about himself more on a personal matter than a matter of his past. Get to know his new goals for himself his thoughts on things such as what he did think of the others. Things like that.

Would he want to talk about those things with her though? Anzu wasn't so sure. Malik didn't seem like he be very open about himself especially now that he was so uncertain about himself. He probably would think he'd only trouble her.

Anzu knew it wouldn't though, she wanted to help him and the only way she could is if he opened up to her. He could live uncertain and afraid to do things for the rest of his life he'd only cause more trouble for himself. Anzu really wanted to help him after seeing him like a lost scared child when he came to her before school. He had changed so much and not in a good way.

She wanted to be his friend someone he could confide with without having to worry about being mocked or rejected. Since she had accepted his apology Anzu was sure she was close to being that but her own friends would slow down the process if they didn't change their opinions a little. Anzu knew he would avoid being around her if her friends were present like he had just had. If she had to cut the time she spent with them a little she would. It'd be easier if she could get his phone number then she could call him when she had extra time.

Taking a bite of her food Anzu made her decision. After school she'd ask him for his phone number. 'I wonder if he'll give me a ride home. I'll ask him in next class I have with him. That's the last period.' She thought to herself still lost in her own thoughts.

"Anzu…Anzu! Heelloo earth to Anzu!"

Anzu snapped back to reality and turned her head and looked across the table at Jonouchi who was giving her a funny look. Realizing she had lost in thought again she felt a little embarrassed, "Y-yeah? Sorry I kind of spaced out."

"Yeah…" Jonouchi said sounding a little concerned as he eyed him. "Look, I know you and Malik are buddies now or something," Anzu narrowed her eyes at him slightly, she knew where this was going and she didn't like it, "but you should be careful around him. Yah, never knew what he could be planning." He warned brow furrowed.

Anzu frowned, "He's not up to anything, Jonouchi." She protested sharply catching her friend off guard. Eyes closed she stabbed some of her food and ate it.

"How do yah know that? We didn't even know he was acting when he said he was Namu!" Jonouchi pointed out coldly. Yugi who was trying to eat looked warily from one to the other trying to stay out of a fight between his two closest friends.

"Because you didn't see how he was when he came to my house!" She snapped back to him.

Jonouchi huffed disbelievingly, "And how was that?"

Anzu couldn't believe how her friend was acting, he was being so stubborn! Yes he had a reason but he wasn't even trying to listen to her. She could understand him not listening to Malik but he should at least believe her word! Anzu shook her head she didn't have to put with this. Standing she turned and left the table, "I don't have to put up with this," Anzu said shortly before leaving.

"Anzu!" Yugi called in surprise as he stood up in his seat, looking sad he sat back down when she left. He knew he couldn't force her to come back. "Anzu…" He muttered to himself. It seemed she was getting more and more distant from him. He knew it was because he looked like Atem but he couldn't help that but now with the issue with Malik Yugi knew it'd get worse. He just hoped she'd be okay.

"You guys are being ridiculous…" A voice said dryly.

Yugi blinked and looked over to Otogi. He had his cheek rest on his curled up hand whilst poking at his food. He looked disapprovingly at the other guys with his ivy green eyes.

"What do you mean Otogi?" Yugi asked though he knew what the game designer meant.

"You guys are making such a big deal out of nothing," he started flatly as he looked down and continued to poke at his food, "Malik is here big deal. Now I'm not saying just ignore it keep an eye on him yeah but like you said Ryo said act when he does do something. Otherwise you getting yourself upset over nothing. Not only that you're upsetting Anzu. You guys said you trust your friends then shouldn't you take her word for it then?"

His word silenced Jonouchi right away. He and Honda looked at each other but said nothing in response to Otogi who looked like he didn't want one anyhow. Yugi furrowed his brow in worry he hoped things would work themselves out because he wasn't sure what to say or do in this situation. He'd never had to worry about losing friends before. Usually he was just focused on making friends. Anzu had always helped him he'd never had to worry about her before.

Malik stared in disbelief when he saw Anzu get up and leave her friends in a huff. He though he'd heard Jonouchi yelling about something, though wasn't sure due to all of the noise around him, and turned to check what was going on at their table. Getting a near clear sense that it was somehow because of him Malik groaned out of stress and ran his fingers roughly through his platinum blond hair.

"Something wrong Malik?" Ryo asked looking worried about his fellow student.

Malik was going to answer when the reason for his worry sat right next him cutting off what he was going to say. He bit his bottom lip before leaning towards her, "Anzu, what are you doing here!?" He said in a stressed hushed tone.

"I'm going to each lunch with you two. I can't be around Jonouchi right now. He won't listen to what I have to say." Anzu said flatly as she ate her food. The annoyed expression she bared told the two boy she was very frustrated with her friend. Meaning she wasn't going to be returning to her original lunch table anytime soon.

The Egyptian at the table sighed and rested the side of his head on the palm of his hand, he shook his head. "Anzu this isn't going to make things better." He commented as he looked at the brunet. Malik lowered his eye lid lavender eyes fogged with worry, "Don't fight with your friends because of me."

Anzu looked up from her food and smiled slightly at Malik, "Don't worry about it. They'll get over it I'm sure. Just give them time." Malik looked at her, somehow, he got the sense she was trying to reassure herself more than him. He knew her friends meant the world to her she'd shatter to pieces if she lost them Malik knew this. That was the reason why he was going to hold himself back despite his feelings. Last thing he wanted to do was ruin her life for his own reasons.

He was going to go back to eating when she spoke again, "Hey Malik," responding he looked back to her, "I was uh, wondering if you were going to drive me back home after school, if it's not too much trouble." She asked not completely meeting his eyes but not missing his gaze either. Her tone was uncertain enough that it almost sounded shy making it cute in Malik's eyes.

The Egyptian just barely managed to look back down at his food to keep her from seeing the blush that flashed across his face. Putting on a casual mask he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Yeah, of course Anzu. It won't be any trouble at all." He hoped Anzu wouldn't notice the quickness of his voice, glancing at her again he caught sight of a happy smile, she hadn't noticed.

"Thanks Malik." Anzu said cheerfully, she was actually really looking forward to it this time. They had gotten to the school with no trouble so Anzu's fear was nearly all gone. There'd always be that little inkling of worry meant to keep her looking out for trouble but it was nothing. Suddenly a thought hit her and she quickly turned back to him fast enough that Malik snapped his attention back to her. He seemed pretty confused by the action that Anzu almost felt embarrassed for a moment, "Oh, I almost forgot." She stopped, could she simply just ask for his phone number? Asking for a guy's phone was almost like showing interest in him. Anzu had asked for guy's numbers before she had gotten Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi, Bakura and even Otogi's numbers. So why was it so awkward to ask for his?

Malik twirled his hand indicating for her to go on. Anzu blinked and popped back to life, "Uh, I was wondering if I could get your phone number…sorry I kind of blanked for a moment, heheh." She laughed trying to play it off as a fluke.

"Oh," Malik started looking off to the side, tapping his spork on his tray trying to drown out the thumping sound in his chest. Taking a breath quickly rewrote his number down on piece of paper and handed it to her, "Here" he said simply hoping the moment was over with. In an instance she handed him a piece of paper. Malik stared knowing what was on the small torn off piece of paper.

"Here's my number, in case you want to hang out or anything." Anzu said with a bright friendly smile and a cheerful tone of voice as she held out the paper.

Speechless Malik just took the paper and nodded tensely. Anzu look like she wanted answer which Malik thanked the Egyptian gods that she didn't because he knew he'd stutter like a fool if he had to give her one. Sticking her phone number in his front pocket Malik tried to preoccupy himself with his lunch. With only the meat left there wasn't even anything left to pick at. Brushing a hand through his bangs he gulped, nothing was left to distract him. He glanced at Ryo, the white haired male was deep into writing his story Malik couldn't bug him now. Malik turned his gaze to the clock present in the room willing it to hit the time lunch was over. He felt so anxious near Anzu currently it was ridiculous! It was like he was some shy kid hanging out with the girl he'd had a crush on since the moment he saw her!

'All she did was give me her phone number for Ra's sake!' He screamed to himself mentally trying to snap himself out of it. He wasn't sure how but he made it through the rest of lunch without embarrassing himself or seeming off to Ryo or Anzu. He waved good-bye to Anzu when she left for her own class.

With her gone Malik was finally able to calm himself down during his next class, which went by with no trouble. He'd almost forgot he said he'd drive Anzu home until that is she saw him in his last class. Malik almost wanted to slap himself for saying that but at the same time it was only natural since he had driven her to school in the first place. He shook his head despondently, how was he supposed to keep his distance if things went on like this? It wouldn't that's how, Anzu may have given him her number but he didn't have to use it. If she called he'd just have to try and come up with something. Malik wouldn't blow her off all the time to avoid being rude just if the situation was too…romantic. Yes, he could handle this Malik said to himself.

When school was finally over Malik headed over to where his motorcycle was sitting waiting for him. He had to admit school wasn't so bad. He didn't understand why everyone made it sound so torturous. As long as you paid attention and got your work done it wouldn't be a problem but he supposed it was also how much time it ate up. Malik had to admit he didn't like waking up so early he preferred sleeping in like any normal teen would.

"See you later at my house, Malik!" Ryo said aloud as he waved good-bye while heading away from Anzu and Malik, his home being away from both Malik and Anzu's homes.

"See yah there!" Malik called back Ryo gave him a smile before heading off. The Egyptian smiled he was sure he'd have fun over at Ryo's not crazy wild party fun but fun none the less. Since it was the first day of school he didn't have much to work on just a few things he needed to fill out or have his sister sign. Ishizu had become his official guardian with the help of Kaiba. Come to think of it he hadn't seen him at school. He guessed he didn't need to him since he was a prodigy apparently.

"You're going over to Bakura's?" Anzu asked as she watch said white haired boy walk off.

Malik nodded, "Yeah I'm going to play Monster World with him." He stopped himself on cue before he said anything about Ryo not getting to his other stories since Yugi and the gang were playing Duel Monsters all the time. It wasn't his place to tell Anzu. Besides he was going over so Ryo could play out his other scenarios.

"That's great! I knew you two would get along." Anzu said happily as she follows Malik to his motorcycle the helmet that as now hers held in one hand. Getting an odd sensation she looked over and saw some girls staring at her. Looking at Malik then the helmet she realized that she must look like his girlfriend or something. Sweat dropping Anzu realized that Malik was already popular with the girls and she was in an envious situation right now.

"I guess so." Malik responded normally as he stepped to the side of his motorcycle before sticking the key in and turning it on. As the engine revved to life Malik nodded his head Anzu indicating for her to get on. Soon as she was sitting behind him and holding onto him firmly Malik drove the motorcycle out of the school after waiting briefly behind a few cars.

It wasn't long before for the third time Malik parked in front of Anzu's house, the drive there being rather quite. Anzu got off the bike being careful in order not to hurt herself on the hot metal, "Thanks again for the ride Malik, it was fun." She thanked with her typical smile.

"It's no problem, Anzu. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Malik said normally as he backed up his bike to get ready to head off. Once Anzu said her fare well he turned his motorcycle and road off to home.

Turning off the engine and sticking the keys in his pocket, that didn't have Anzu's phone number, Malik got off his bike once arriving home. Taking off his helmet he carried it under his arm as he headed up the apartment stairs. His family had plenty of money, some of his business dealings while running the rare hunters was legitimate, and his sister got good money working as a translator for Egyptian text she also had a well-paying position in the museum but they decided to stay in an apartment for the moment till they got used to Japan. In a couple of month with their lease in the apartment was up they'd move into a nice home. They didn't want anything fancy like mansion, his sister thought such a big place for a small family was foolish, just enough so they'd have spending money and a room for each of them.

Malik waved to a neighbor he passed in the hall and stopped only for a moment to unlock the door. Shutting it behind him Malik announced his return home, "I'm back." He said normally while heading to his room.

"How was your first day at High School Malik?" Ishizu asked with a welcoming smile as she sat down watching television in the living room. She seemed a little hopeful to hear some good news. As much as she thought nothing bad would happen there was always that part of her that worried. Ishizu was relieved to see no bruises or signs of a fight.

He shrugged, "Jonouchi wasn't pleased to see me there, but I guessed as much." Malik said plainly as he briefly dropped off his backpack in his room and kicked off his shoes before going kitchen and opening the fridge to get something to snack on.

"Oh," Ishizu said disappointed but part of her knew he'd be the difficult one, "I'm sorry to hear that Malik."

Holding an apple in his hand Malik gave his dear sister a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it sister. He's going to take time to patch things up." Going into the living room he sat down next to Ishizu. Smiling Malik decided to give her some good news, "Besides overall things went really well for me today." He took a bite of the apple and chewed.

Instantly Ishizu's disposition brightened, "Really? What happened?" She turned her head to him eyes glittering with hope.

"I'm going over to Bakura's to play a tabletop RPG game called Monster world with him." Malik said knowing that would even further reassure and put to rest her worries about him, at least for the moment.

Over joyed Ishizu pulled her younger brother into a hug, "Malik that is wonderful news!" After the brief surprise Malik returned the hug before pulling back. He was just as happy that he'd managed to make his sister happy after causing so much trouble for her it helped lift some guilt from his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it. I'll head over after I finished filling out some stuff I have to be over at four thirty so I have plenty of time." Malik explained to his sister as he ate some more of his fruit while looking at the TV. His sister was watching a documentary on the Dark Ages in Britain. Maybe it was because she had worked with museums for so long but his sister had taken a good deal of interest in world history.

"Would you like me to make you something to bring over to his place to eat?" Ishizu asked in her typical elegant voice.

Malik pondered this, he loved his sisters cooking but he wasn't sure Ryo would like Egyptian ethnic foods, "I'm not sure. I'll text him to be sure." Pulling out his cellphone he went to contacts and started to text a message to Ryo.

Malik: Hey Bakura sis wants to know if you'd like me to bring some food over. Egyptian grub good with you?

Clicking send he placed his cell phone next to him and waited. It only took about seven minutes for him to get a reply back picking up the cellphone Malik opened and read the message.

Ryo: Sure that sounds fun J I'm not shy about trying new things! ;D

"Bakura says it's okay," Malik informed to his sister while still looking at his cellphone screen.

Ishizu nodded and got up to go make something for his brother to bring over. She felt it might be a bit much to make food for her brother to bring over but since it was his first time going over to a friend's house she felt she should thank the boy in some way. It was also to say thanks for forgiving Malik pretty much right away.

Malik exited the text and returned to his contacts list seeing it he had Rishid's, Ishizu's, Domino museum in case Ishizu was at work, now Bakura's heck he even had Kaiba; he'd gotten it from his sister in case something came up for whatever reason, and his company. Seeing the list he realized he hadn't added Anzu's. Pulling it out of his pocket he clicked to add a new contact. Suddenly he felt shy again as he started to fill out the contact information.

"What's that little brother?" Ishizu said suddenly from the kitchen making Malik jump a little where he sat. Seeing his rather untypical reaction Ishizu smirked mischievously getting a sense it was something her brother didn't want her to know. The brief blush on his face told her it wasn't anything bad which was a relief.

"It's nothing," Malik said, perhaps a little too quickly, "Just a phone number." He added bringing the cellphone a little closer to him to hide the screen from her voice. Not that she could see what he was typing out from where she stood anyway.

"A GIRL'S phone number perhaps," Ishizu asked exaggerating 'girl's' just to mess with her brother a little. She withheld a giggle when her brother let out an 'eep' letting her know she had hit the nail on the head. Even though she had a more motherly role to her brother, sadly due to their mother dying after Malik's birth, she was still his older sister and she sometime enjoyed messing with her little brother mainly because he messed with her more than she him.

Malik blushed more heavily and gave his sister an annoyed look, of course she had to figure out what he was trying to hide when it dealt with a girl. He glared at his cellphone screen that now held the cause of his embarrassment. Exiting from that screen he shoved the phone into his pocket and got up in a huff not wanting to dignify his sister's remark even though it was right. She already knew she was right anyhow so why bother.

With him gone Ishizu giggled openly to herself while cooking the food. It was good to see Malik showing interest in a girl she was sure a love interest would help take his mind off his past.

* * *

**I know this chapter is pretty short ^^; but it was going to be part of another chapter that was turning out too long for my taste. SO don't worry another chapter should be up shortly! I support Ishizu as a history buff! What about you? Also I loved writing the part about her teasing Malik, though she may be a mother figure she IS still his older sisters XDDD**

**Please follow/favorite and review! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 A Game with a Friend

A Game with a Friend

By DNL

Ryo, after finishing filling out his own homework, set up his Monster World game board then sat in his living room with a book for leisurely reading. It was a book on people who had ghost encounters some of which he doubted really happened but it was still a fun read for him. The ones regarding possession made him chuckle a bit he'd been possessed for since his childhood when his father gave him the Millennium Ring. It was not for years on end but time mounted up who knows how much of his life was just blacked out because of the ring spirit. He was sure no one would be willing to tell a book company no matter how much they paid if something like that had happened to them, he sure wouldn't.

Several knocks at the door made Ryo look up from his book then at the clock, judging by the time he guessed it was Malik.

"Coming," Ryo called as he placed a bookmark in his book then put it down to answer the door. Opening it he was greeted by the Egyptian teen he'd been waiting for. Malik handed him a well sized plastic container with what smelled like good food. Taking the container Ryo moved aside and waved Malik in, "Come in, good to see you made it Malik."

Malik sighed, "Would have been here sooner but some idiot on their cellphone didn't notice the light turned green." He half grumbled to himself as he looked around the room. It was very neat and tidy it almost seemed his sister kept the place clean. There wasn't anything really on the walls to name but he could see plenty of places with books. Plenty of which were on the paranormal.

"You not that late only a few minutes really." Ryo reassured with a simple smile as he lead his guess to the game room. Living alone he could afford to devote one room to his obsession.

"I see you're into the paranormal," Malik commented casually pointing out the book on the coffee table. Ryo almost seemed embarrassed by him noticing and turned his face away. It took a moment for him to answer, a smirk played on the edge of the Egyptians mouth out of slight humor.

"I am, to be honest it was a bit before the spirit but I got more curious about it when strange things started. It's a part of me now, heh, I can't really help it. It doesn't bother you does it?" Ryo asked warily as he ruffled some of his own hair while looking back at his guest.

Malik scoffed a little and looked at the stuff, "Please, I could probably tell you what is true or not. Supernatural is part of my life as much as 'natural' stuff is." The Egyptian explained as he ran his finger down the spine of a book looking the title over with vague interest. Shadow magic was only one of the things he'd experience Shadi the spirit that guarded the Millennium items and the ancient tombs. His life had revolved around the supernatural with the yami spirits, gods and the ever infamous Shadow Realm.

"That's true," Ryo admitted with a sweat drop, he now found it silly that he was worried about someone like Malik fretting over him enjoying reading about the occult. With that worry wiped away he resumed his course to his game room. Hearing footsteps behind him he knew that Malik was following steadily behind him. The while haired male opened the door, "Here's where we'll be playing the game." Ryo stated normally with a pleasant smile.

The Egyptian male had been amazed by several things in his life, seeing the sun and feeling its warmth for the first time, the progress the world had made in technology without his family, most technology in general, riding the motorcycle for the first time and now he was amazed by Ryo's game room. He knew some people could get devoted to their favorite game but he'd never seen something like Ryo Bakura's game room. There were wall to wall bookshelves that had built in glass cases filled with figures, more books this time more on the game and how to make things for the game. He figured Ryo had everything to do with Monster world. For moments Malik stood there jaw hanging open and eyes wide, "Holy Ra…" was all he could really manage to say to express his amazement.

Ryo face reddened out of embarrassment it was really easy to label him as a fanatic which was pretty embarrassing. He knew many girls were attracted to him but he tried to ignore it, and had gotten very good at doing so. They saw him as a beautiful perfect handsome gentleman and while he did consider himself a gentleman he knew he was not perfect. Not many girls found tabletop RPG's interesting and left those who played those nerds or geeks which was not attractive.

"This is incredible!" Malik exclaimed as he entered the room and looked around completely immersed in the collection. Examining the shelves he found plenty of bins with parts. A thought struck him and he looked at Ryo curiously, "Did you make all these?" He asked emphasizing the word make.

The white haired male nodded, "I prefer to make them myself to make my games more my own, but I have bought a few figures here and there that I really enjoy then customize them myself. They're over there." Ryo said motioning to a particular case.

Malik picked up one figure and looked it over while holding it carefully to avoid damaging it, "I have to say these are incredible. You're very good at making these Bakura, is even the board custom made?" He asked sounding more interested than before. He looked the figure over a few more time before putting it gently back on the shelf he found it.

"Thanks, I actually don't get compliments on my work often. Not many people actually know about my little obsession, heheh," Ryo said a little shyly as he rubbed his neck for a moment while his head was tilted, "And yes the board is also the custom both the castle and the village are dioramas they open up there's also a forest that flips out from the board." Ryo said sounding very proud of his work and more than happy to point out his favorite details.

Looking over the board with intrigue he nodded along as Ryo pointed out the areas, he smirked, "Well, I'm more than ready to play Bakura. How I get ready to play this game? I know I have to make a character first." He said normally to the other guy.

Ryo turned and when to a drawer in a book case and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Here fill this out and we'll get started on your character figure."

Malik took the paper and looked it over it was pretty basic by the looks of it but he figured his character would get more depth as he played as it. Taking a pencil he looked over the various races there was the typical human, elf, half-elf, dwarf, hobbit, pixie/fairy classes. He wasn't very interested in playing as those then he saw the birdtail race that as the name suggested were a race of bird people that of course could fly and had high charisma. He smirked not only would flying ability be useful he felt that he himself was rather charismatic and liked the idea of his character being similar to himself. He checked off the birdtail as his character's race.

"Picked your characters race?" Ryo asked as he stood next to the shelf with ready to use characters.

"Yes, I'd like to use a birdtail." Malik answered as he hung an arm over the back of the chair to turn and look at Ryo.

"Hmm, interesting choice," The white haired one responded as he looked through a group of birdtails he'd made.

Brow raised Malik questioned Ryo, "How so?"

Ryo chuckled a little to himself, "Just that despite the fact that they look so wonderful not many try them on their first time. Despite the fact that they have such useful benefits they have plenty of draw backs. Their defense is low due to their light skeleton, they compensate with speed and maneuverability but if they get hit while flying they suffer from fall damage if they crash. If not raised right the character can do well in the beginning but suffer later on." He explained in a thoughtful manner, Ryo didn't want to influence Malik's decision but he did want to warn him of the downfalls, "It's not as bad as the fairy's though a Birdtail's flaws can be fixed with light armor."

Thinking it over Malik found this interesting, it needed to be raised correctly to achieve its full potential. Malik hadn't had the best life his father showed very little love instead he got a crazed tyrant stuck in the dark ages of Egypt. Yes he wasn't going to change his mind, "I don't mind I like a challenge." Ryo gave him an accepting 'alight' without any further words of warning. He stated before looking down at the classes he found it wired that there was a 'magic gunman' class. It was supposed to be a middle ages sort of thing right? Did they even have guns? Malik doubted this but ignored it he had no interest in being a gunman.

The class illusionist caught his attention although, "What can the illusion class do?" He asked curiously as he eyed it.

"Other than use illusions to confuse their foes and move the fight in their favor they can use some dark spell and magic but none high class like the other magic classes. Eventually they could control people with their illusions. I believe this one would suit you since you already know how that type of magic works." Ryo informed dutifully already getting ready to pull out the illusionist class birdtails from his collection.

Resting the side of his head on his palm a small grin came onto his face, "Heheh, okay I'll choose that one." He said checking it off. If he was used to working with it why not chose it. It'd help him get into the role playing part of the game easier.

"Okay, pick some starting equipment, and then we'll choose your miniature for the game." Ryo said as he began to sort through the avian creatures.

"How many can I pick?" Malik asked quickly.

"For a magic user up to two clothing and a staff of course," Ryo answered holing up two fingers to symbolize the clothing.

Looking through the magic user he then scribbled down what he chose in the equipment slots of course what he chose help to better his character, "Dark staff, dark cloak and dark hood." He named off with a mischievous smirk.

Ryo gave him an odd look; he had chosen to better his characters magic but not its defense like he had suggested, "No armor?" He asked, he got a decisive head shake from the Egyptian.

Malik played with the pencil, dancing it in between his fingers, "I know what I did and trust me I have a plan." He said with a sly fox like smirk on his face.

Ryo decided not to try and chase after an answer from Malik; he knew it'd only confuse him further. He didn't actually have much memory from Battle City, curtsey of his yami, but he did know that the Egyptian in his game room wouldn't divulge his plan unless he wanted to. Besides since he'd be the Dark Master it was none of his business what the hero did. Even though the equipment he'd chosen and class he chose suggested the 'hero' wouldn't be so noble. A smile danced on his lips this was going to be an interesting game at the least.

"Okay here are the ones I have to choose from. If one is close but not quite what you'd like to see just tell me what you want fixed and I'll get to it on my spare time." Ryo said as he placed three Birdtail illusionists in from of the one who was to play as the 'hero'.

Malik looked them over, all three were very well made and look interesting but the first one held his attention longest. The Birdtail had icy blue eyes the shine out from under the black dark magic styled hood, its main feathers were a dark gold color with black feathers well placed to high light aspects. His middle tail feather was white and claws black. What almost made him chuckle was the same as the ones he painted on himself with the khol.

Picking it up Malik smirked playfully, "This one."

Ryo nodded, "Okay, will he have a name or will he just go by your name?" He asked. When Yugi unwittingly started his game with the ring spirit only half of them gave them nickname. There was nothing wrong with that some people didn't like coming up with names.

"Atsu," Malik answered instantly looking the piece over carefully.

"Does the name have meaning?" Ryo asked looking slightly confused he'd never heard it before so he assumed it was of Egyptian origin. Which would be natural for Malik to choose from but he was curious as well.

Malik turned the little figure to Ryo, "It means twin." He answered thoughtfully as he pointed to the miniature's face markings and feather color.

Not it all made since to Ryo he nodding giving an understanding 'ah' then sat down on the Dark Master's side of the table. After Malik place the miniature now dubbed 'Atsu' on the starting point Ryo turned on his laptop and opened up his documents file, "Now then, all we have to do is pick a story for Atsu to play out." He went through to one that wouldn't be to unfairly hard for a single player to pull off. He wasn't he spirit he wasn't going to set up a near impossible task for Malik. He just wanted to have fun and play out a story. If he won that was just a bonus.

After some deliberation they settled on a simple good-for-starters story that Ryo had written up a while back on a spurn of the moment. It involved hunting down a treasure that was guarded by a low level land dragon (meaning it had no wings), which in this case was the Dark Master aka Ryo. Before heading into the cave Malik would have to deal with some lesser dragons the land dragon had sent to gather more treasure for its horde. The treasure itself was magical giving Malik's illusionist reason to go after it, since even Malik admitted his character wasn't wholly good.

It wasn't long into the game after fighting random monsters that Ryo figured out Malik's plan to help his character last. He was using his illusion spells to lower the enemy's accuracy to avoid his character getting hit. Ryo guessed he should have seen it coming; still he wasn't going to let this be easy for Malik. No good Dark Master would do that.

Part way through the game, Malik's character Atsu was going well as he planned and was at level four going on five and had learned a new spell, they had gotten hungry and broke out his sister's food. Ryo had taken an instant liking to it and was more than helping himself. Malik was rather surprised to see the guy pig out; he wondered how high his metabolism was. Malik himself enjoyed it as well but not as much as Ryo.

"Tell your sister that I love the food!" Ryo compliment as he munched on more of it.

Malik sweat dropped as Ryo ate, "Yeah, I'll be sure to tell her that…" He said awkwardly though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. What he thought was funny was getting a compliment on his sisters cooking from the guy playing as the Dark Master. Though he had to admit Ryo was a tough taskmaster in the game. Though they were new friends and he was new to the game he wasn't holding back, Atsu had barely escaped with his life a few times already. On the other hand those moments tend to deal out a lot of experience points.

An hour or so had passed and Malik could help but wonder…what had Anzu played as? He mentally smacked himself but he just couldn't get his mind off her. It had been this way over the time before school started too and with increasing difficulty to stop. Malik knew it was because he was trying to force himself to ignore his feeling that they fought back so hard.

Forcing it back again Malik spotted something he hadn't before, a diorama of what looked like Yugi and his gang as miniatures including the pharaoh holding a dice. There was even a white wizard that looked like Ryo, which Malik figured was his character. Two little friendly looking creatures one of which was a dragon were present with the group while standing on what looked like a crumbled castle.

Ryo saw the 'hero' staring at something behind him making him look as well to see what had caught his interest. He smiled fondly, "That's the commemorative diorama I made after the others defeated the spirit, the first time." He explained though if he had known the spirit would just come back, not once but twice after being beaten; actually it was three times he'd been beaten twice in Battle City, Ryo might have saved making one until Atem beat him for the third time (he'd lost to Yami Marik once).

"So that's what it is, I thought so." Malik had seen part of a memory while in Anzu's mind. She'd chosen an elf mage and she had been the one to land finishing blow on Zorc the Dark Master. Malik found it curious that the spirit had named the figure as such. Then again part of him was the real Zorc Necrophades ruler of the Shadow Realm. It was captivating to Malik that she had such key role in winning a shadow game. He wondered if it was possible that she could be good at games like this or Duel Monsters but she lacked the interest to play routinely.

If Ryo wasn't mistaken he saw that Malik was mainly looking at Anzu's figure. He played with his fingers a little wondering whether or not to say what he had an inkling of. Making a faking coughing of he drew Malik's attention back to him, "Malik, may I ask you something?"

The Egyptian in question blinked confusedly, "Sure, what is it?"

Ryo paused a moment and figured whether to be direct or not about what he was going to say, "What…exactly your relation with Anzu?" He asked carefully not making eye contact with Malik to try and avoid seeing a look of suspicion that had come over Malik's face. When the blond suspected something his face often turned cold devoid of warmth. It was rather intimidating towards most.

"What are you trying to say Bakura?" Malik asked tensely. This was either going one of two ways both of which were not favored. One Ryo was actually worried about Anzu's safety and trying to find any hints of ill will or two, which Malik was not sure was worse or not, Ryo had caught hints of his feelings for her. Which actually could me he was still worried about her safety and though he wouldn't be good for her. Currently Malik was on the same train of thought actually.

Surprised by his cold tone Ryo pulled back a bit and looked in the other direction, "I don't mean anything bad, it's just," He lowered his head to appear less threatening , Malik had been a crime lord before which brought fearful thoughts. Ryo exhaled to calm himself and looked at Malik straight in the eyes, "I was wondering if you had feelings for her."

Instantly Malik's cold threatening image melted away and gave way to a shocked and blushing one, this more or less answered Ryo's question. Caught off guard from being found out so quickly Malik gave in and answered his question with his own, "H-how did you know!?"

Amused by this typically unseen version of Malik Ryo snickered before giving his answer, "I saw you blush when she got close to you while comparing schedules and how you reacted when she gave you her phone number. You hid that pretty well but I still noticed, I'm pretty good had hiding how I feel myself so I notice things sometime not all the time but sometimes."

Ryo himself had to hide the fact he was having black outs, his chest hurting, his fears how the spirit was tormenting him. He was sure he was less successful than Malik was, or at least less artful, but he still noticed things from time to time.

Malik tapped his fingers on the table out of nervousness unsure whether or not to give in and express his worries. He looked Ryo over judging whether or not he was worth trusting. He gulped, Ryo had more than his fair share or secrets surely that meant he was good at keeping them, right? Sighing he clasped his hands together and put them on his lap, "I've…never felt this way before about someone…I'm not sure what to do really."

The white haired male nodded accordingly, "That's understandable. Far as I know love is confusing and you never know when or how it'll happen." Ryo laughed lightheartedly, he himself hadn't fell in love before but he knew of how unpredictable it could be.

"Why are you asking me how I feel about Anzu? Are you worried for her?" Malik asked hesitantly, half hoping that Ryo would back him up about withholding his feelings. The other half wanted him to support them being together.

Ryo seems surprised to be asked this and stared momentarily, "No not at all," Malik bit his lip that's not what he was hoping to hear. Ryo seemed to notice this, "Malik…Is something wrong? I thought you'd be relieved that I'm not worried." His tone was both worried and confused. Ryo was partly regretful for bringing up the subject since it obviously was a stressful subject for Malik.

Malik ran his fingers roughly through his hair trying vainly to calm himself, "I-I don't think I'd be good for her…I fear…what if what if I hurt her?" He said out of pure stress, his mind and been going over the idea so much that it seemed to be a fact instead a 'what if' scenario.

Getting up Ryo went over to him offering his presence as comfort, "If you're worrying about it then I doubt you'll do it. Trust me living in the past won't help anything. You have to move on in order to be happy again. That's how it was with me I'm sure it'll work with you." He said sympathetically, it had taken him a while to completely get over the fact that he'd been used to do such evil and make him wonder if he was capable of doing the same things. At time the past came back to the front of his mind but he'd remind himself that he was not the Thief King or evil being Zorc.

Malik still didn't look so convinced; he looked down at his hands instead of Ryo, "I'm not so sure…" He half muttered to himself. Malik wanted to believe him but he'd done so much bad in his life despite being only sixteen. He'd murdered his own father for crying out loud!

"Have you even tried yet?" Ryo asked this time with a sterner voice, he wanted to be gentler but it annoyed him slightly that Malik was pushing away the chance to be happy. For years that's all he wanted but was denied by the spirit of the vengeful thief.

"Wha?" Malik said looking and sounding surprised by Ryo's uncharacteristically firm tone.

Noticing he had his attention now Ryo returned to his gentler nature and sat down in an unused chair next to him, "Have you tried to get close to Anzu? You've gained her forgiveness it won't hard to at least try and be her friend. You don't have to jump into a relationship, that's too fast, but be her friend first if things go well. Then see if you want to go further." He suggested calmly.

Malik thought this over, it wasn't a bad idea. He was kind of embarrassed about how easily he was giving up on even trying. Still he worried though but this time about something a little more typical, "I don't even know if she feels the same…"

Ryo laughed slightly, "I can't help you there but you might get an idea if you spend time with her." The blond nodded his head with the 'I figured as much' look on his face. Seeing he was a bit in better spirits he stepped back, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'll try hanging out with her for a while…to at least try and be friends first like you suggest." Malik answered sounding more even toned. His hand moved from his lap to the table and his posture relaxed and looked more at ease.

Still standing next to him Ryo glanced back at their game; the mood wasn't fit for a game that needed strategy. Malik was an emotional and mental wreck to wouldn't be kind to force him to continue, "Why don't you head home," when it looked like he was going to protest Ryo continued, "Don't worry we've gotten far enough along. Besides we wouldn't finish the game before midnight anyhow." Ryo motioned to the clock he had in the room.

Malik stared; the clock said it was six thirty eight. He couldn't believe it'd taken that long just to get this far. Suddenly the idea of heading home seemed more logical. Standing he nodded quickly, "Yeah, your right. I probably need time to clear my head anyway. Sorry for bothering you with my problems…I didn't mean do that." He apologized, saying sorry seemed to have become a hobby for him lately.

Ryo waved it away, "No, it's fine. Better to talk about it with someone than to let it build up and get worse."

"Your right again," Malik joked somewhat weakly as he picked up the container and put it in his backpack he brought with him to carry it. He glanced at Atsu unsure if he was supposed to take him home. He shook his head, no since in carrying it back and forth besides Malik didn't want to risk damaging it when Ryo worked hard to make it.

With Ryo showing him out Malik walked out of his apartment, "When do you want me to come back?" He asked sounding if he wondered the white haired male would want him back.

"How about next week?" Ryo suggested, Malik agreed that it sounded good and headed down the hall, "Don't forget to tell you sister thanks for the food!" He called humoredly with a wide smile.

"I won't!" Malik said still walking away as he did a quick wave good-bye before disappearing down the stairs to the apartment lobby.

When Malik was gone Ryo closed his door and headed back to the living room and resumed reading the book he had before. He'd straighten out the game room later. 'I hope things go well for him, he's having more trouble moving on than I did…' Ryo said hopefully, he was beginning to see the Egyptian as a promising friend. He didn't want him to end up a wreck of his former self.

Returning home Malik felt he was emotionally drained, his good mood had been dragged through the mud and left somewhere he wasn't sure where. Sighing he put on an indifferent face and opened the door to his family's home.

"You're back. How did it go?" Ishizu asked as she greeted her brother while coming out of her room.

"How was your game at Bakura's?" Rishid asked similarly.

Wordlessly Malik put the messy yet empty food container in the sink before answering his siblings. Feeling more relaxed with their presence he managed to form a small smile, "It went well. I'm going over next week to continue the game." He answered immediately editing out the part with his break down. His sibling readily accepted his answer with no trouble as they were happy to hear that he was making a friend.

Later Malik ended up lounging on the couch finding nothing better to do. There was nothing on TV he had given up trying to find anything and turned it off the remote lying uselessly on the coffee table. Eventually his sister joined him on the couch for the late night reading she usually did before she turned in for the night. Malik being a teenager didn't turn in until later, Rishid and turned in shortly before.

Tugging his cellphone out of his jean pocket he wondered something before poking it back into the pocket. He looked around the room trying to seem casual even though his sister's eyes were on her book. Bracing himself for any teasing Malik inhaled, "Sis can I…ask you something?" He started as he sat himself upright and eyed her from the corner of his eyes.

Ishizu looked up from her book, "Of course you can." She said normally as always she was ready to help him in any way she could.

"How would I possibly find out if a girl, that I like, likes me back?" Malik asked nervously as he waited for his sister's answer.

Closing her book and placing it on her lap Ishizu closed her eyes for a moment then looked at her brother with a smile, she was right he did have an interest in a girl. "Well, it depends on the girl really. Some will make it obvious others may not because she herself is unsure or she'll be outright and tell you." Disappointed at the vague answer Malik looked downward. "But you could always ask her best way is spending time with her I suppose."

'That's the same thing Ryo told me.' Malik noticed. Having his answer he stood up, "Thanks sister," He said before embracing her in a brotherly hug.

Ishizu returned the hug, "You welcome Malik." She said before he broke the hug and headed to his room. She smiled thankful to the pharaoh that her brother was with her and they were a family again so she could enjoy moments like that again.

Putting the uniform in the dirty hamper Malik switched to his night clothing and sat on the edge of his bed. In his hands he held his cellphone. He wasn't going to call or text her Malik wasn't going to rush things. He wasn't in the state where he was ready for that yet. He put it on his desk and lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

'How long is it going to take before I feel like myself again? I haven't felt like myself since the day I…Father died. There were moments I felt like myself, most of them with her recently…Coming back her is helping but it feels like it's making more a wreck at times…I'm not sure if I can handle all this.' He rubbed his hands against his face.

Letting out a rough exhausted sigh he forced himself to calm down, 'I'm going to try and be Anzu's friend. I can at least handle being around her without worrying. I feel calmer around her anyway. Staying cooped up in my room won't help anyway. It gives me too much time to think.' He noted to himself one example being the previous thoughts. His mind had been like this since moving and even before. It was one big mess of worry and regret.

Turning his head he looked at his phone, he smiled faintly, "I can at least try. It'll at least get my mind off of things."

* * *

**Still a little short I know but as I said in the last chapter it was supposed to be one chapter |3**

**the next one should be longer, should. I had fun typing this it came to me easily. I love the idea of Malik and Ryo being buddies ^w^~! They could really help each other after suffering for so long :( I hope Atsu Malik's Monster World character sounded interesting to you as he did to me :) The Manipulatiohshipping will start showing up more next chapter ;)**

**Please follow/favorite and review~!**


	6. Chapter 6 First Time Out

**As promised this one is long, didn't turn out long as I hoped but I did make it longer than it was going to be by adding the mall scene ;)**

* * *

First Time Out

By DNL

Anzu lay on her bed at home she was finishing her homework up on her laptop. Tapping the final key she smiled triumphantly she managed to finish it a few days early meaning she had a lot more time to herself now. Saving it she closed the laptop and put it away. Flopping back onto her bed she tried to figure what to do. Anzu pursed her lips; she couldn't for the life of her figure what to do. Yugi and Jonouchi were probably dueling. Jonouchi was trying to win his Red-Eyes back still but with little success. Yugi wasn't holding back like his friend wanted to, Anzu figured it would take a while. That or they were finishing the short essay that was going to be due next week. Today was Friday and they had a three day weekend after today and since she finished it today she had the weekend free! This was the goal she had set for herself and she managed to accomplish it! Anzu was pretty happy with herself right now. Now she just needed to figure out what to do with the free time and she'd be set.

Thinking she figured something out. Pulling out cellphone she began texting to a certain Egyptian blond. School had been going on for a while now and she hadn't really spent time with Malik since the day he came to her home. Anzu had tried but she was either with her friends, at a dance class she managed to get into, or swamped in homework. When she did have time he didn't or at least he says he didn't. Anzu had noticed he was a bit dodgy when it came to hanging out with her. She figured it was because of her friends. They knew most of the places she liked to hang out so sometime she ran into them and Malik was probably aware of this.

This time she was determined though, she was going to get to know Malik and help him regain his confidence. Anzu wasn't going to push him though he wouldn't want to talk to her if she did. She might even lose his trust if she did. It wouldn't hurt to try though.

At the Ishtar residence Malik was playing a basic game of duel monsters with Rishid. He wanted to try out his new deck with his brother. This deck wasn't geared to help a god card this time, since he no longer hand one anymore. Malik was still working the kinks out of the deck though but with all the cards he had in his possession and testing the deck out with his sibling Malik was sure he'd have it polished out soon enough. Smirking Malik played Remove Trap magic card and then did a direct attack to Rishid's life points bringing it down closer to zero.

Hearing a ring go off Malik realized his cellphone was going off. Telling Rishid to give him a minute he got up and took the silver phone off his dresser. Flicking it open he saw he had a text. He raised a brow quizzically; he could figure out who in the world would text him. Opening it he saw it was from Anzu, quickly he remembered he had given her his cell number. Malik had tried to spend time with her but Ishizu needed help at the museum and then they were looking for a house so time seemed to be eaten up before he could try. Also she was with her friend often so Malik didn't want to pull her away from them and cause trouble. Causing her trouble was not even on his lists of things to do.

Anzu: Hey Malik, I finished my essay so I have some free time. Want to hang out?

Malik turned from Rishid to hide his blush, his heart fluttered in his chest. He would have some time after he finished the duel so he texted back.

Malik: Just have to finish something real quick and I'm free the rest of the day.

He blinked in surprise at how fast she responded. It seemed most girls were pros at texting it was almost inhuman how fast her response was!

Anzu: I'm not interrupting something am I? If I am I could just go hang out with the others!

Malik chuckled; he actually found her worry a little cute. He leaned on his dresser and kindly responded to ease her worry.

Rishid sitting at the little table they had set up for their duel and looked at his adopted brother. It was good to see that Malik was making friends. It was a good sign he was moving on. Though he knew that his 'master' had still not completely moved on, Rishid knew that would take time. However, he was pleased with the progress being made so far it helped ease his worry a little.

Malik: No I'm just testing out my new dueling deck with Rishid. I've almost finished it shouldn't take too long ;) Where do you want me to meet you? Or do you want me to pick you up?

Anzu: Depends. Do you know where the old arcade is?

Malik: I do.

Anzu: Meet me there in 30 minutes. I can walk there myself.

Malik: Are you sure? It's not trouble for me to drive you there.

Malik didn't like the thought of Anzu having to walk all the way to an arcade when he could just pick her up and drive her there. She had a helmet so might as well drive her there. It also didn't seem to be fair if he would just drive there and Anzu had to walk. So to be fair he wanted to pick her up. Also he liked giving her a ride; it was fun to have company while driving his motorcycle. Company that was a girl...Malik blushed faintly at the thought.

Anzu: Okay, I guess I can't turn down a free ride again lol, I'll meet you outside my house kay?

Malik: Alright see you in 30min

Finishing the chat Malik flipped his phone closed and slid it into his pocket. Sitting back down he waited for Rishid to make his move.

"Who was it master?" Rishid asked calmly as he played some cards.

"It was Anzu. I'm going to meet her in thirty minutes. She wants to hang out at the arcade, I'm going to pick her up then we'll go and head there." Malik explained as he looked his hand over formulating a plan to defeat Rishid's ever present trap card defense.

Rishid, hummed to himself, "I see, shall we hold the duel for now and finish it later?" He asked the younger blond.

Malik smirked deviously, "Why hold it off? I don't mind the time limit, it adds to the challenge of defeating you dear brother."

"Very well then master," Rishid answered with a smile. Seeing that confidence reminded him of the old Malik that'd never back down and he was more than happy to comply when he was acting like his old self.

Anzu pulled on a jacket, it was getting a little nippy outside, and a pair of boots and headed outside. After locking the door she stood leaning against her house and waited. She wondered just what she'd do with Malik. She knew he liked games, hence why she chose the arcade, but that was about it. She guess she'd like him choose and pay for what she could. She balanced on her heels while she waited. Anzu hoped it wouldn't take long she knew duels could drag out a lot longer than most people thought they did.

She stopped that train of thought as she heard the roar of an approaching motorcycle. Standing on her toes she saw it was indeed Malik. She waved to him and he drove up to her and stopped next to her. He was wearing a longed sleeved back jacket this time. Anzu guessed he didn't like the cold after living in such a hot environment for so long.

"Thanks for coming Malik; after all we haven't really hanged out before." Anzu said a little awkwardly when she realized the fact. For a while now she felt that they were on good terms so she forgot that they didn't really know each other.

Malik pulled his helmet goggles up, "Don't worry Anzu, I didn't have anything planned really. Besides we've been running around trying to find a home to move into and I've been helping Ishizu at the museum. I needed to get away and have fun."

"Oh," Anzu said, she felt a little guilty after thinking he was avoiding her because of her friends. She looked away biting her lip a little silently scolding herself for thinking so foolishly.

Malik quickly notices this and tilting his head slightly to get a bitter look at her from his motorcycle. He wondered what troubled her so suddenly. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure it out but couldn't place anything. This worried him a little, "Are you okay?"

Gasping briefly Anzu jumped a little as she was pulled out of her thoughts, "Oh no! It's nothing just got lost in thought for a bit!" She said frantically as she waved her hands to dismiss his question quickly as humanly possible. By the way Malik was eyeing her carefully she guessed she'd made him only more suspicious. She smiled sheepishly at him, "It's nothing really."

This seemed to get Malik to stop trying to figure out what made her look upset, "Alright, if you say so." He said a little slowly as he forced himself to say it and stop trying to figure out what was up. He nodded his head to the spot behind him, "Come on let's get going so we can get out of the cold."

Anzu smiled and climbed on behind him, after placing the helmet he had given her on her head. She tried to ignore the blush that warmed her face when she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was distracting enough that she almost didn't notice him ask if she was ready. Quickly she made herself respond, "Y-yeah, I'm ready."

"Here we go," Malik said as an added warning for Anzu to brace herself. Pulling back on the handle Malik got the motorcycle to speed off at an increasing speed to keep the two wheeled machine going. He smiled shyly when he felt her grip tighten slightly when he turned around a corner; he guessed she still wasn't used to the feeling of the motorcycle tilting slightly. "You okay?" He asked over the bike's engine roar.

"I'm fine!" She called back, Anzu had gotten a little spooked by a sudden turn but it passed quickly. Lifting her head up Anzu looked around and watched the world speed back like wet paint in water. It was a pretty thrilling experience she closed her eyes and enjoyed the chilly air rush by her leaving a cold sensation on her skin, relaxing Anzu leaned back a bit not feeling the need to cling so tightly to Malik anymore.

Sensing she was more at ease with being on the two wheeled vehicle Malik smiled happy she was more relaxed. He grew a little annoyed with the cold temperature through, it was taking longer to get to the arcade than he expected. Malik was glad he picked her up though he knew she could catch a cold walking out in this weather for too long. He stiffened in surprise when she cuddled up against his back. A deep blush heated his face enough he didn't feel cold for a second.

Anzu felt him stiffen and blushed embarrassedly, "Sorry, it just a little cold. I hope you don't mind…" She said shyly she knew this could feel a little awkward, "If it's bugging you I'll let go." She said looking down at the road unable to look at him.

"No, no if you're feeling cold…its okay, I just got surprised that's all…" Malik said his voice a little uneven as tried to ignore the thumping of his heart. He thought of asking her if she was cold she could hold onto him but he knew that it'd just expose his feelings so he scrapped the idea and now it was happening. He was now bitterly glad it was could he could blame his blush on it if Anzu caught it. Malik still didn't like it though.

Still he was going to enjoy this moment though, his little guilty dream had come true. They weren't doing anything wrong so he was going to enjoy it. Still he felt she shouldn't be holding someone like him for any reason. It was a bitter sweet feeling he felt, one he couldn't shake off and just enjoy the moment.

All good things come to the end and the moment he secretly enjoyed ended when they arrived at the arcade. As much as he liked it he liked the thought of a heater a little more, just a little. He pulled his bike into a spot and kicked the kickstand out and turned off the engine. As he pulled off his helmet Anzu got off, he looked at her and she gave him a smile. He smiled back and got off his motorcycle.

When he did Anzu immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the arcade, "Come on!" She laughed as she dragged him along.

Malik found himself smiling and laughing a little a well, "Alright, not like your giving me a choice!" He joked with a small smirk. Anzu merely laughed back and pulled him into the warmer arcade. Malik let out a sigh of relief when the heat washed over him, "Thank Ra, heat…"

"Someone doesn't like the cold." Anzu teased with a friendly smirk as she looked at him with one eye open.

"You wouldn't like it either if you grew up in a desert." Malik retorted as he straightened himself out and looked around the arcade. He of course had never been in the old arcade since he had just moved there but he was aware that the building itself and the games were owned and made by Kaiba Corp. Since Kaiba owned the place even though it was old it still looked pretty new most likely because it was updated every so often.

"I know," Anzu said she had figured that before. The banter over she looked around trying to spot something to do. Instead of going straight to the game she decided on something else that Marik should appreciate, "How about we get a hot chocolate from the eating area to warm up before we start playing some games?" She offered guessing he wouldn't refuse at the moment, as expected his face light up and looked towards the eating area.

"Anything hot sounds good right now." Malik answered gratefully with a smile. The pair weaved through the crowds before entering the eating area that was sectioned off by a low wall and the floor was covered by tile instead of carpet. After a bit of searching they chose to sit in the first row that was closest to the counter. As Malik sat down Anzu headed off to get their drinks.

"Stay there I'll be right back." She said normally before going up to the lady at the service counter. Malik watched her order the drinks then patiently wait for the lady to hand them to her after paying she turned and came back sitting in front of him. Anzu handed the drink to him before taking a quick sip from her own. When Malik sat there drinking she began to feel a little awkward, she really wasn't sure what to say to start conversation. She pursed her lips thinking then came up with an idea, "So Malik," The blond looked up from his drink, "how is the house hunt going?"

Malik looked a little confused by the question, he wasn't sure of what concern it was to her but he soon realized she was just being friendly as she typically was. He played with the Styrofoam cup a little, "It's going well so far we have a couple places in mind so far."

"That's good, when do you think you'll be moving?" She asked, Anzu was glad he was willing to talk with her she didn't think he'd ignore her but she felt he might have just given her simple non-detailed answers. Anzu wasn't sure where she stood when with Malik from his point of view she could be an acquaintance or a possible friend. He wasn't being rude or ignoring her Malik was being pretty kind to her but the fact he was good at acting made her wonder at times.

"In a few months," Malik started normally, "Ishizu wants to give us time to rest and get used to being here before doing anything major but before the school year ends we'll be in a real home. We could move now we have the money but we need a break before we do anything stressful like moving."

Anzu blinked in surprise, "Wow, so is your family well or something?" She asked curiously before taking a drink of her hot chocolate. By now she had shaken off the sensation and was feeling pretty warm.

Resting the side of his face on his palm Malik went on, though he didn't seem very interested in talking about it, "We're well off, we aren't rich as Kaiba but we have plenty of money. Our home isn't going to be big though we like having money to spend. It'll be a regular home."

Nodding Anzu held the sides of her cup, she noticed Malik wasn't interested in talking about his family that much. She wondered if it was a sensitive topic, or if he just didn't want to gloat to her about his family's money. Anzu looked off to the side wondering what else to talk about. To her surprise Malik was the one to ask her something.

"How are you doing Anzu?" He asked as he sat up straight again one hand holding the cup. Malik seemed genuinely curious, his lavender eye were focused on her and her alone while he wanted for her answer.

"Oh," Anzu said she hadn't expected to talk about herself. She hummed and thought about what to say she looked up at the plain ceiling before looking back to her companion, " Nothing much really, the usual really. I'm just doing my best to keep my grades up and keeping myself occupied while my parents are away." She gave a slight shrug, nothing really interesting had happened in her life since Atem passed on.

Malik leaned back in his chair humming with vague interest while he took in her answer, "what about you're dancing hobby? Taking any classes outside of school?"

This time Anzu was completely surprised she hadn't told him about her love for dancing she blinked a couple of times wondering if she heard him right. Then she remembered, he'd been inside her mind he must have found out about it there. It was a little unsettling how much he knew about her without her telling she was used to telling people things when she was ready so for someone to already know kind of felt like an invasion of privacy.

Seeing her become uncomfortable Malik immediately realized what he did. Gripping his forehead he let out a disgruntled groan to himself, "Ugh, I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I forget what I've been told and what I found out. It's been a while some I'm a bit out of practice at telling what from what." I had been almost a year since he had the Millennium Scepter and the distinction from what he had learned from going through people's memories to what he had learned from the people telling him had begun to blur.

"Oh no, no it's fine I was just surprised is all." Anzu said frantically as she waved her hands trying to dismiss the slight unsettling feeling she had felt. She knew that Malik meant no harm in asking her it was just people typically don't know something by reading minds. Supernatural powers were always well…creepy and unsettling. She supposed she never felt like that around Atem was because he never such an ability.

Malik didn't seem convinced and still had a guilty look on his face. Anzu smiled reassuringly, "Thanks for asking though," Malik lifted his head and saw she had a bitter sweet look on her face, "no one really asks me how I'm doing with my dancing." She said with a small sad smile on her face. Her friends were typically focused on their dueling, or getting relationships. They were happy for her when she got the dancing class but they never really took interesting in it. Malik made an 'oh' shape with his mouth before nodding silently.

"Actually, I got a dancing that I take on the weekend. I'm doing pretty well in it so far." Anzu said with a much brighter voice and smile. She didn't like to burden people with her problems. It had taken a while to save up enough money to take the class but her parent finally gave her enough money once she paid for the first few classes. Anzu guessed they just wanted to make sure she was serious about it. The class was far from her home though so it took a bit of walking to get there though.

"That's good to hear, I'm sure you pass the class with no trouble Anzu." Malik said sounding sure of himself, he had seen a few of her memories of her dancing. He wasn't too into it himself so he wasn't sure how to judge a dancer but he felt that Anzu was a pretty good dancer.

"Wow, thanks Malik," Anzu said thankfully before she looked down and played with her hands a little feeling shy. She knew she was blushing at the moment she never really got praised for her dancing so it made her a little shy at times, "I'm glad you think that." She said softly as she looked at him through her chocolate bangs.

Malik smiled, he was happy that he had made her feel good about her dancing hobby which she hoped to turn into a career, "It's nothing Anzu. Now," He started as he straightened. Holding up his cup he shook it a little getting no sound of liquid inside, "I'm finished so when you're ready let's go play some games shall we?"

"I finished too," Anzu answered. They both got out of their seats and headed back to the game area of the arcade while nonchalantly tossing their cups into the garbage bin as they passed it. They were once again greeted with the noise of dozens of games letting off their noises. She looked around glancing at tall the colorful screens of the games wondering what they should do first. Anzu didn't really have a favorite type of game she liked to play so she turned to Malik who was standing next to her, "Which do you want to play? I don't really mind which we play."

Looking at all the games Malik looked each over carefully he knew that Anzu wasn't into games that much but he didn't want to make her something that she wouldn't like at all. Spotting something he walked towards it, "Let's try this one." He said standing next to an Ice Hockey game.

Anzu looked at the game table that was made to look like a miniature hockey court. It wasn't what she had expected to say the least. It did look a little interesting though so she didn't refuse, "Okay, it looks fun." Anzu answered with the nod of her head.

"Alright, since you paid for the drinks I'll go get our first batch of tokens." Malik headed off real quick to the token machine and put some money in and it in turn poured out some small metal coins. Coming back he handed Anzu her half before going to his side of the table and put in the coin. After Anzu put hers in the table came to life and the score board, again modeled after a hockey stadiums, lite up showing both sides had no points.

"You want me to serve or do you want to?" Malik asked as his side of the table clunked out a red hockey puck.

Anzu placed a finger on her chin as she though, "You can serve." She decided she'd never played this game before she wanted to see how Malik would do it to get a better idea. It seemed to her that he'd played the game before.

The blond nodded and placed the puck down on his side of the field, "Alright," He said with a bit of a grin, Anzu got the idea he wasn't going to hold back on her which didn't bother her. Malik hit the puck towards Anzu and the game began. They did three rounds before they ended the match, Malik of course won the game each time but Anzu did managed to get a couple of scores in which she was proud of. They had been some friendly witty banter going between them of which Malik managed to get her flustered causing her to lose the game. Anzu called it cheated but Malik said he'd already won the other two matches so he would have won anyway.

Afterward they went to a two player shooting game. Together they managed to past a few levels before deciding to move onto another level. They handed their game that was still going to a couple of other people that had been waiting for them to leave. The next game was a racing game which Anzu decided she didn't like very much Malik admitted he wasn't a big fan of racing games either and they didn't stay there very long either. After the racing game Anzu felt she had enough of playing games and handed her tokens to Malik who went and started to play a fighting game. Anzu felt it was pretty fun to watch him fight his way through the levels. Malik smiled it felt pretty good to have her cheering him on even though he was just playing an arcade game.

They moved one when Malik managed to beat the game. As they moved around looking for something to spend the remaining tokens on they passed a claw machine. Typically Anzu ignored these since they cheated but this time she stopped to look at what was inside the glass box. She let a cute 'aw' when she saw a cute yellow fuzzy teddy bear inside.

"You like it?" Malik asked suddenly making her turn around. He looked at her with a friendly smile on his face hands in his pockets.

Anzu nodded, "I do but let's go look for something else these things are a waste of money." She said as she turned to leave but she heard a clink of a coin going into the slot. Turning back around she saw Malik fiddling with the joy stick. She gasped in surprised and went to him, "Malik what are you doing? I said she could look for something else you don't need to-" She was going to continue to protest but Malik put up a hand to silence her.

"You gave me the tokens so I'll do what I want with them." He said as he pressed the button to get the claw to lower before its designated time. "Besides," Malik said as the claw dropped down on the teddy grabbing onto it, Anzu gaped as the claw dropped it down the prize shoot, "it's not that hard if you know a few tricks." He said as he bent down and pulled the teddy bear out of the shoot. Turning back to her he handed the stunned Anzu the doll, "There, see no trouble I still have enough for one more game. I think I'll play that fighting game one more time with a different character…" He said as he walked away from the claw machine and headed back to the fighting game.

A surprised gasp was forced from him when he was suddenly hugged from the side by Anzu, the teddy caught in between them. Caught off guard Malik blushed until Anzu let go of him, "Thanks Malik," Anzu said as she hid the bottom of her face behind the big fluffy teddy bear.

His blush getting redder Malik quickly looked away, "It was my pleasure, Anzu." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "You've been kind to me since I came here it's the least I could do since you're" He paused for a moment to decide whether or not he should say what he was going to, "my friend." He looked to her his expression uncertain and hesitant, "We are friends right?"

Anzu felt her heart sink not because he presumed they were friend but because he was so unsure about it. She couldn't stand to see him so uncertain about something and it hurt that he thought that there was a chance she was just being nice out of pity. For a moment while they were playing game she thought he had moved on but they were merely distractions. She smiled to reassure him and grabbed his hand while holding the teddy with the other, "Of course we are Malik, that's why I invited you to come here with me. I want to be your friend and now we are."

A big wave of relief washed over Malik and he exhaled, feeling much better a warm smile came onto his face, "That means a lot to me Anzu, thank you." Was all he said though he wanted to say more but he didn't want to express his true feelings just yet. For now he was happy that she was able to accept him as a friend. This meant she didn't pity him or disliked him, though he more or less didn't expect that last part.

Following Malik to the fighting game Anzu couldn't help but feel that there was more behind what he said. It was kind of like there was a longing hidden in his tone. It made her heart flutter she held the bear close to her hoping it would muffle the beating of her heart. She looked at Malik as he played the game. She smiled he was similar yet different from the others. He loved duel monsters yes but yet he had shown some interest in her own interest enough to ask how she was doing at least. Maybe it was the mystery behind his purple eyes that drew her in, she wanted to know what he really thought. Anzu rested chin on the bear's head she wanted to know if he thought anymore of her. It was obvious now he wasn't pretending to be nice to her.

When Malik was finished with the game the two headed out towards the exit. Neither of them really wanted to go home just yet. It wasn't even late in the day yet. Malik bit down gently on his tongue forcing his mind to work faster to think of someplace else they could go before they reached his motorcycle. His mind didn't fail him and thought of a place all teens liked to go. Before they exited the arcade he turned to her, "Hey, I know this is a bit sudden and all but do you want to head to the mall?"

Anzu perked up and smiled brightly, "Yeah, sure! Let's just stop at my place so I can put this guy away." She said looking down at the fuzzy doll. After getting a to-go bag from the eating area they put the bear in the bag and headed back out to Malik's motorcycle, Malik briefly cursing how cold it was before starting the engine. The ride back to Anzu's didn't take long thankfully since Malik swore his fingers were getting frostbite.

"Wait inside for a minute while I go put him up in my room." Anzu said as she headed upstairs leaving Malik alone downstairs.

"No argument here." Malik said already appreciating the heater in Anzu's home. He sat down on the couch once again this time not bothering to turn on the television. He smiled to himself thanking the gods that he thought of the mall. There were some things he was thinking of getting anyway. Maybe he could get could get a thicker jacket for one, yeah that was on the top of the list.

Anzu rushed up to her room carrying the stuffed animal closely to herself. Yes, she was too old for dolls but sometimes she couldn't help but get one when it was so cute. She didn't sleep with them typically sometimes she would just because but usually she didn't. Coming into her room she placed the teddy on the foot of her bed just for now since she wanted to get in and out quickly. Grabbing a little more spending money from her desk she slipped it into her purse then headed back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She said quickly as she came down the stairs.

Malik got up from the couch and headed back to the door, "Let's go then." The two headed back outside and got back onto Malik's red motorcycle and headed off to Domino mall. The mall itself had two levels to it giving them plenty of places to go to. Malik managed to get a spot up front leaving them only a brisk walk to the entrance.

Walking into the mall Malik looked around it was pretty impressive very nice and clean. The fountain near the entrance was particularly beautiful. Since Anzu knew the place Malik let her walk ahead of him and merely followed behind her. He smiled to himself he was enjoying himself right now. It was him and Anzu he didn't have to worry about her friends right now, how he did occasionally glance around for them the mall was the hang out for teenagers after all.

"I want to go in here real quick!" Anzu said hastily as she ducked into a clothing store. Malik sighed, he had expected as much though Anzu was a little spunky at time she still liked clothing. He personally didn't mind he liked looking good as well so he followed after her without so much as a groan. Fitting a place to sit he sat down and waited for her to go find the item she was looking for. He watched her search through the shirts finding the one she wanted. She went up to a mirror and placed it against herself before turning to Malik wanting his opinion. Malik gave her a nod and she went off to purchase the clothing and went back to him and they left.

Spotting a clothing store for men Malik went inside, "A need to get a thicker jacket this one isn't cutting it." He informed Anzu as he went over to the jackets. Since it was fall they were already getting out the thicker jackets so Malik started to look through them.

Anzu looked through them as well looking at the ones that offered more warmth than style spotting one with a furred inside and collar she let out an 'ah' of success, "Hey, Malik what's your size?" She asked she was leaning to small but Malik wasn't that skinny so she asked to be sure.

"Medium," He said normally as he looked up from the jackets he was looking at currently to see what she found. Once she found his size she held it up for him to see, Malik grinned, "Hey, I like it." He said coolly as he went over and she handed it to him. Briefly he checked the price tag, Anzu smiled warily knowing it wasn't exactly cheap Malik didn't seemed to mind it too much and walked over to the checkout counter.

After purchasing it they headed out of the store and Malik pulled off the price tag and dropped it into a convenient trash can swapping his thinner jacket for the thicker one he put the thinner one into the back. Looking the sleeves over he admired his new jack with a please grin. He was certainly warmer that was for sure but it was better than freezing himself to death, least that was how cold it felt for him.

"It looks good on you," Anzu said with a slight shyness to her voice her face feeling a slight twinge of warmth.

"Thanks," Malik said simply before looking around, "Anywhere you want to go next?"

Anzu hummed thoughtfully, "There are great stores upstairs." She said not really going into detail about it before heading over to the escalator. Malik chuckled a little to himself before following after her it didn't matter to him right now he just wanted to hang out with her and waste some time.

Upstairs they headed into several stores one being a duel monsters card store Anzu had lead Malik there deliberately knowing he would enjoy it. She was surprised to see how critical he was about choosing his cards he went completely silent as he judged the selection. Then again he had been the leader of the Rare Hunters so he probably knew just about every card there was off the top of his head. He did leave with some cards he said he need for his reconstructed deck. Anzu replied saying she was happy that she brought him there then causing him to laugh a little.

After that they headed into an entertainment store where they looked over some of the CD's they sold. Anzu found out that Malik liked a variety of music and would listen to most things if there was a good meaning behind it but he also liked fast pace type of music. Anzu showed him a couple of artists before explaining she liked pop music to which Malik asked what kinds of artists she liked. She pointed out a few and Malik decided he give them a chance and check out a few songs she recommended later. They then hit the movies section. Malik said he preferred a good action movie but also supernatural, fantasy and maybe Sci-Fi. To which Anzu replied she didn't mind action movies so long as the story was good but she also liked comedies, romance and fantasy.

Once they finished looking through the entertainment store they decided to head over to the bookstore that was across the mall. They passed several clothing stores to which Malik wondered why they'd need so many different clothing stores when they could put other things but he digressed. They briefly stopped at a sweets store for something to snack on Malik getting a grape filled doughnut and Anzu got a parfait.

Heading back on their way while eating their snacks they passed by an arts goods store before an antique store. Malik stopped for a moment looking in on some of the things thinking Ishizu might like some of them.

"Hey, Malik!"

Hearing his name he turned his head while biting into his doughnut, his eyes widen in surprised when he saw Ryo walking towards him with a bag full of arts supplies from the store they just passed. Seeing his mouth was full Ryo decided to explain himself, "I was standing in line when I saw you pass the store. I'm glad I caught up!" He exclaimed in a friendly manner, "So what brings you here?" He asked normally waiting for Malik to swallow to food in his mouth.

"Oh hey, Bakura, nice meet you here!" Malik gagged on the food in his mouth but quickly swallowed it his face grew flushed when he realized he'd been caught with Anzu by Ryo who knew he liked her. Malik knew that Ryo had been the one to suggest spending time with Anzu but it was still it made him feel embarrassed since he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt. Glancing from Anzu to Ryo Malik wondered how exactly this would turn out.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~! The thing about the jacket is actually that two of my fav characters Beelzemon from digimon and the Original Greed from FMA had it so when the idea of Malik getting a new jacket came up I couldn't help but give him a fuzzy collared jacket XD**

**Please follow/favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7 New Goal

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Got caught up in two not one but two oneshots that I wanted to get out of the way real quick! But here it is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

New Goal

By DNL

About a million thoughts were going through Malik's head while Ryo and Anzu were talking to each other. He didn't really listen to what they were saying he was too preoccupied with his own worries. Shaking his head he dismissed them, Ryo wasn't about to spill the beans so Malik made himself trust him not to. He looked from Anzu to Ryo. Now that he was calmer Malik felt this was actually a good thing. As much as he wanted one on one time with Anzu hanging out at the mall with his two friends sounded good as well. This could work out, he thought with a smile.

"Hey Malik, Ryo wants to if you want to go get something to eat at the food court?" Anzu asked her blond friend. Malik nodded they did have a snack but he was still feeling a little hungry. With his answer Anzu nodded to Ryo and they headed off to the food court.

Slowing down a little Ryo walked next to Malik, "So how's it going?" He whispered leaning his head towards him a little while they avoided walking into other people.

"Pretty well actually," Malik whispered back with a smile, "Won her a doll at the old arcade, and I know she does consider me a friend." He enjoyed saying that last part though he stifled the blush that it brought to his face a little. Friend, oh how that word coming from her mouth made him feel so good inside, so warm, so happy, so very happy. It was amazing really that one word could do that to a person and yet it did and he loved it.

Ryo chuckled, "I could have told you that." He pointed out slyly with a smirk. Malik gave him an annoyed look but Ryo merely smiled back at him. To Ryo it was obvious. Anzu was a friendly person and was willing to make friends. After she forgave him, Malik was sure to be her friend pretty quickly but Malik's lack of confidence blinded him from that.

"Are you going to try and get closer to her?" Ryo asked quietly to the blond next to him.

Malik looked away unsurely and shook his head, "No, not yet at least…I don't want to push it." He said quickly trying to dismiss the question.

"It's not that you don't want to push it. It's that you still don't trust yourself." Ryo said back looking a little annoyed. He didn't like the fact Malik was punishing himself by holding his feelings back because he wasn't sure if he was a good person or not. From Ryo's point of view Malik was a good guy now he just needed to forgive himself and move on. Ryo was going to say something else but Anzu turned to them and he stopped himself.

"Let's go sit over there." Anzu said pointing over to the table. The table being was big enough for four people and sitting a by itself at the end of a row. It also happened to be by one of Anzu's favorite food places.

"Looks good," Ryo said with a nod, he glanced at Malik out of the corner of his light green eyes. Malik merely nodded to Anzu's suggestion. His face had turned uncertain and he went quiet. Ryo sighed, his conversation with him and dug up uncertainties. He hoped that Malik would get over it to avoid Anzu picking up on it.

The group went over to the table before one by one getting something to eat leaving two others to make sure no one took their table. Anzu and Ryo got some burgers with fries while Malik just got a large order of fries saying that he wasn't that hungry, all three got soda to go with their food. For a while the group just sat there saying nothing to each other. Each busy with minding their own thoughts too busy to engage in conversation with each other. Only the voices of the other bustling people in the food could be heard by them but they didn't bother to listen to them. The only sounds they made were while eating and drinking that wasn't paid much attention to either. A lone fly buzzed around them trying to get at the food only to be repeatedly swatted at due to pure annoyance and disgust. Once the pest was shooed away they went back to being inactive and thinking.

Malik was ever so quietly drinking from the bendy straw stuck in his soda. His lavender eyes gazed off into the mass of people around them briefly wondering what it was like to live a normal life and not a life so drowned in the supernatural and darkness. He was envious of how blind they were to how magic and the afterlife were real. He'd give anything to have grownup like the rest of them out in the modern world but the Gods had planned something else out for him and he was the one that paid for it not them, of course. He'd been used to harbor the dark spirit Yami Marik that was meant to test the pharaoh the very spirit that nearly destroyed him and all he cared about. Yet he still worshiped them. Hoping it'd pay off one day.

He sighed mentally to avoid Anzu hearing it. At least he survived it all that much he was grateful for and his life was improving so it hadn't turned out all that bad. No not really. Malik just wished his childhood was, well more like a real childhood. Even now he wasn't living a carefree life and he doubted he'd ever would. He'd been through far too much for that.

Carefully he turned his purple gaze to Anzu, looking only briefly then looking down at the lid of his soda cup. He wanted to tell her how he felt to pour his emotions out to her but he was too scared to. How fearful he'd become. It disgusted him then again he was disgusted with himself. He wanted to move on and leave his past behind but he was too worried about it sneaking up behind him and repeating itself. Except this time there would be no pharaoh to stop him. So he had to keep it in memory. His jaw tensed out of stress, he didn't want to pull Anzu into his life. She'd only be worried about his mental issues, his problems. Malik didn't want her to know how pathetic he really was or ending up hurting her for one reason or another. Malik looked down at the tiled floor, far as he was concerned she was better off without him.

Still he'd be her friend at least. It was enough to cheer him up a little. Being around her brightened his world, sadly she wasn't with him all the time but it was enough to get him through his life. He'd make himself be satisfied with just being his friend.

Ryo looked from Malik to Anzu. He could see something there between them, he already knew of Malik's love for Anzu. As for the brunet himself he got the feeling she was developing emotion for the blond Egyptian. Ryo may not be as perceptive as Malik but he wasn't blind either he was able to pick up on things. He knew Anzu would be good for Malik and vice versa but getting the mentally strained Ishtar to open up wouldn't be easy. He was stubborn and afraid to hurt anyone ever again. Ryo turned his attention to Anzu; she'd be the easier one to encourage into a relationship. Issue was he wasn't sure if she truly felt anything. He'd just have to find out Ryo figured as he bit down on a fry. He was going to help his new friend Malik and by doing so he'd help Anzu, though she wasn't as torn inside as Malik who was shredded to pieces inside.

Anzu felt a little awkward being in such a quiet group. She was used to loud boisterous Jonouchi, Honda and cheery Yugi. This duo of Malik and Ryo was silent and a little gloomy but considering the hard lives they had been through they had a right to be. Even though they both had girls chasing after their heels none of their adoring fans knew of the torment they had survived. She knew though, Anzu knew too well but it was why she was able to hang out with them because she knew she was closer than any of their fans would ever be. Still she didn't know Ryo that well. Anzu began to feel bad about neglecting the white haired teen. The gang's promise to play a game of Monster World with him again had gone uncompleted. A frown formed on her lip, yes they had been busy but it still made her feel bad. At the same time she was more worried about Malik. Ryo had become much more stable after his cruel tormenting yami had been finally defeated.

Then again, the two had been hanging out recently. Yes, she could use that to keep her promise to Ryo and help Malik move on. She'd just have to wait for the right opening she didn't just want to barge into their plans unannounced.

Anzu looked at Malik she smiled; at least she'd reassured them that they were friends. She could tell that meant a lot to him. It had been wonderful to see him so happy. Still she wondered what the underlying tone was when he had told her that it meant a lot to him. It was a tone of longing but longing for what? It bugged her not in a bad way but she wanted to know what it was. It reminded her of how little she knew about Malik personally. Hopefully since he knew they were friends now he'd be more willing to hang out. It had only been their first time hanging out together and he had already shown to be a good friend getting her that doll and all. It was really sweet.

Biting into her burger she noticed he'd grown quite after they arrived at the food court. Had he and Ryo talked about something that unsettled him? He'd been perfectly fine before he Ryo had shown up. Clearly something had happened without her notice but it didn't seem like Ryo was the type to intentionally hurt someone. She frowned after swallowing her food; it hurt to see him like this it really did.

Anzu preferred people to be happy but Malik needed to be happy or he looked depressed, pained and just sad. It was sad, he had a great smile. It was a soft, sweet and warm smile showing how kind he really was meant to be. She had gotten to see it after she confirmed to him that they were friends. Anzu looked off to the side, feeling her heart flutter like a baby bird, she'd liked to see him smile again it made her feel warm inside. Anzu blushed for a split second. These thoughts were getting more persistent. It reminded her of when she started to fall for Atem when he was just referred to as Yami. Except her mind kindly pointed out Malik was a living person not a spirit.

The instances where she begins to feel emotions for Malik had been plentiful today and other days she still felt for him. When they drove to the arcade and she warmed up against him though she had really been cold Anzu treasured that moment. Despite how cold Malik said he felt he felt warm to her it was gentle warmth that made her feel warm thinking about it. The other time her heart sang to her was of course when he won that bear for her. That time she couldn't restrain herself from hugging him. In the brief hug she felt that same warmth flow into her almost leaving her breathless.

Anzu ate her burger silently occasionally drinking some soda as she thought. She wanted to be closer to Malik but maybe not just to help him. Though she thought she wasn't ready to move on after Atem maybe she was now. She just need a little more time to make sure this was indeed what she wanted to be to him.

"Say, are you ready for our game later?" Ryo asked suddenly causing Anzu to snap from her thoughts.

Malik also awoke from his thoughts as well though they were a lot more negative than Anzu's thought of possible love. He hummed as he drank some soda then brightened remembering the scheduled Monster World game, they still hadn't finished the cave dragon quest it was taking longer than Malik thought but he had to admit he'd become a fan of the game. "Oh yeah, I am. Sister is going to make some food for me to bring over. Hopefully I'll be able to actually get into the land drake's cave this time." A determined smirk slithered its way onto Malik's face erasing the sad frown that had preceded it.

"We'll see," Ryo said with a chuckle. Malik twitched and frowned slightly out of annoyance. It was obvious the white haired male had something in store for him and despite his kindness Ryo was a hard to beat Dark Master while playing Monster World.

Immediately Anzu saw the opening she'd been waiting for, "You guys planning a big Monster World game?" She asked sounding curious.

Malik shrugged a little, "Not really we're going to try and finish a quest Ryo wrote out that we've been working on. We've had to cancel a few times because of my family going house hunting so we haven't finished this one yet."

"It's partly why I was here. The land drake figure could use some touching up. It was one of the first pieces I made that I really liked so I want to keep it looking presentable especially for it's the game." Ryo said as he gestured to the art supply bag. From his tone Anzu could tell he was excite by the light hearted happiness coming from it. His excitement was very akin to Yugi when he was about to play a game he liked, which was most but mainly Duel Monsters.

For a moment he paused and then seemed to get an idea as his eyes lit up catching Malik's curious attention, "Say Anzu, would you like to join us?" Anzu sat at attention, had he read her mind? Malik's curiosity seemed to turn to a sterner questioning like he was slightly suspicious of his motives or rather knew what he was up to. "It's going to be a long game I warn you. We start at eight and we won't be stopping till midnight."

Anzu's eyes widened in surprised, not even duels lasted that long an hour or so was considered long and high ranking duelists could go even longer but four hours was unheard of. For a brief moment she was unsure, she hadn't been able to play Monster World for real because of Ryo's former yami turning the game into a life or death situation but she was determined and nodded curtly, "No, that's alright I finished my essay and didn't have anything planned for today." She said with a lighthearted smile getting one in return from Ryo. Things were working perfectly.

"That's great!" Ryo said a bright smile on his face, "it's more fun with more people!" He exclaimed and it was true. The more variety of players meant more interesting things could happen as the game heavily relied on player choices. Further this would push Malik to considering putting aside his worries to be with Anzu and he'd be able to play his favorite game with more people. What could be better? Personally he didn't like messing with the affairs of others but Malik desperately needed help moving on. Malik was his friend now and he was going to help him much as he could.

Malik shot Ryo and irate look that went unnoticed. He knew that Ryo was trying to push him to be with Anzu but he just didn't think it was a good idea. What good could come with a perfectly happy person with someone mentally out of balance? He couldn't think of any. Malik sighed inwardly he couldn't do anything about it now that Anzu had agreed. He wouldn't force her out of it, it'd only make him look like a jerk and he didn't want that.

"Would you like me to pick you up?" He offered to the burnet, he evened out his voice to make sure he didn't sound upset even though he was a little annoyed with Ryo at the moment.

Anzu blushed embarrassedly; she really needed to find a way of getting around on her own. Briefly she considered think about getting a bike before answering her friend. "Yeah, thank you Malik. I should probably get a bike or something so I don't have to bug you for rides in the future." She said still blushing and looking at her skirt.

"No, no it's no trouble Anzu. I promised to help you out and that's what I'll do. Don't worry about it." Malik said in a sincere manner, he really didn't mind driving her around. It was a good way to start paying her back for well…threatening to kill her. Thinking about it he'd probably never pay her back but he could try. Also he kind of hoped she'd hug him while he drove again. He smiled just thinking about it. As much as he was desperately trying to push his feelings aside that cute blush of hers was making it very difficult to accomplish. Briefly he cursed it in his mind, briefly that is.

The brunet thanked the Egyptian blond who in turn said it was nothing. The trio finished their meal, or in Malik's case light meal and headed off. While Anzu was using the restroom Malik confronted Ryo.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked in urgency, he fully knew what he was trying he just wanted to find out the white haired male's reasoning.

"It'll be good for you Malik and you know it." Ryo calmly replied not surprised by Malik's reaction what so ever he'd seen it coming a mile away. Seeing Malik go silent yet still looking like he wanted to protest but couldn't think of a way let Ryo know the argument was going in his favor. Ryo cross his arms laxly, "I'm not saying ask her out right away just give it a real chance, one day hanging out won't hurt you. You haven't even really tried yet so don't shut the idea down just yet."

As much as he tried to come up with an excuse Malik just couldn't find one and he sighed, "Fine." Though he sounded defeated Ryo smiled kindly and said thank you but Malik didn't give him a response and just waited for Anzu exit the rest room.

When she did they looked through two other stores one being a video game store where Malik bought a copy of a game he'd been wanting that was about magic or something. He wasn't sure really it had cool graphics so he decided to give it a try. The others giggled at the simplicity of his reasoning but he mainly ignored it. The last one was the book store they'd been heading to when they bumped into Ryo before. Once inside the three split up for a moment to look at the different sections they wanted to look through.

For a while Anzu wasn't sure what she wanted to go look at until she came to the history section and spotted a small book on Egypt. It reminded her of how Yugi had gotten into looking up Atem's culture which to her was very touching. This thought not only promoted her to reach out and grab the thin basic book but also to at least try and understand Malik's heritage. She knew not a hundred percent of it would be correct and that Malik's information was likely more accurate but it wouldn't hurt to read it. Anzu flipped through some pages, most of it was common knowledge but Anzu wasn't well read in Egypt's history so most of it was be generally new. As she looked through the pages she found herself reading through a paragraph then whole pages it was pretty interesting.

"Doing some reading are we?" Anzu jumped at the sudden voice nearly dropping the book but managed to keep hold of it. Turning her head to the voice she saw an amused and smirking Malik looking at her with slightly moved look in his lavender eyes. In his hands he had a couple of books one was pretty thick giving Anzu the impression he was an avid reader.

"Y-yes," She said still a little shaking a bit from him suddenly coming out of nowhere her heart was thumping in her chest a little faster than normally.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you that much…" Malik said his mischievous expression turning apologetic.

"No don't be I got lost in reading I wasn't really there at the moment." Anzu explained smiling in hope to would put Malik's worries to rest. It worked and he smiled once again causing Anzu to brighten further, he did have a really nice smile she felt joy when seeing it.

Malik glanced at the book she was holding idly in her hands he already knew what it was it was obvious by the typical cover and bold lettering with the name of his homeland. It was touching to say the least she was considering to read up on his heritage. Still he knew more than these books could ever tell her. He turned to the books on the shelf skimming a finger along the spines of books on Egypt, "You know I could tell you more than these. More accurately as well though some things were still lost in time but my knowledge is still more precise. Still I'm glad you're looking into my home's history regardless."

"I know. I just want to put my own effort into learning it." She explained holding the book and still planning on buying it. Malik appeared to accept the answer and smiled turning his head away from the books on the shelf. Anzu was glad appreciated her effort in learning about not only his culture but Atem's as well it helped further her desire to learn more. She wondered if it'd help her understand all the things that had happened when Atem's spirit woke up. Anzu somehow doubted it since all things related to it were hidden and so far only Malik's family really understood what was going on. She wondered if she could ask him now that everything was over.

"So, what are you getting?" Anzu asked looking at the two books in hand. She watched as he held them in front of himself and looked through them refreshing their titles and content in his mind.

"A history book about England for my sister," He said flipping the smaller but still bulky book on top of the two book pile and then returning it to the bottom, "And collection of a book series for me." He said holding the thicker book up, well that explained why it was so big at least. The book for Ishizu also explained why he was in this section though she hadn't wondered why in the first place. The series collection appeared to be about magic or the supernatural but Anzu didn't look into it that much. It seemed a fitting enough genre for Malik to read.

Anzu titled her head slightly to the side, "So Malik what kind of character did you make? And what kind of quest will my elf magician be joining in on?" She asked with a cute smile that shot straight to Malik's heart making it beat a little faster.

Feeling suddenly shy Malik scratched the back of his head nervously suddenly her opinion of his character meant a lot more than it should, "It's a…birdtail illusionist named Atsu." He took a breath to calm himself and quickly covered up his nervousness with a normal smile. He flicked a hand out his golden arm bands flashing from the lights, "The quest is just the usual slay the dragon to get the treasure kind of thing." Malik said simply shaking of his shyness though he still eyed Anzu waiting for her reaction.

"Ah, sounds like a nice character Malik! Sounds like a fun quest too!" Anzu replied cheerfully as she smiled at him. When Malik started looking around she cocked her head looking curious and a little confused by his action. He leaned forward till he was close enough to whisper.

"Don't let how innocent Bakura is fool you he's evil playing as the Dark Master. I know." Malik said in a hardly hushed voice. The devious smirk that came onto his face told Anzu that he clearly knew Ryo was standing right behind them. Malik snickered this was playful pay back for purposely getting Anzu to join the game despite him having worries about her getting close to him.

Anzu looked at Ryo whose light green eyes big with surprise immediately he got flustered from the comment, "Hey! I am not!" He snapped quickly looking annoyed and slightly insulted by the comment. He could tell Malik was just fooling around but he still didn't like it. In his hands he carried a couple of Monster World guides to new monsters and such, a figure painting tip book and a couple of mystery books. Anzu was hardly surprised by the amount of books he was getting it was pretty easy to pin him as a book worm an artistic one but a book warm none the less.

Turning to him Malik placed his hands on his hips and eyed him, "Oh really?" He questioning humor lacing his voice perfectly, Ryo nodded firmly determined to prove him wrong flashing in his green eyes. The blond Egyptian walked up to him pretending to size him up for a second, "Then why were there a bunch of traps in a placed conveniently in an area filled with monsters when my character was only level four!" He crossed his arms with a comical huff, "I thought you said this was for beginners."

"It wasn't that bad and you did get through it after all." Ryo said while glancing around a look of slight embarrassment on his face.

"A good deal of the monsters was at least around level seven." Malik pointed glancing at Ryo who let out a sheepish laugh.

"I just had too good of luck with the dice, or you had bad luck either way it wasn't my fault that happens sometimes." Ryo explained calmly while pointing at the blond standing near him. Malik let out a lengthy fake tired sigh and rubbed his head saying that he should have figured as much. Ryo laughed briefly and looked at them both, "Did you guys get what you wanted?" They both gave him a nod and Ryo smiled, it was good to hang out with friends for once, "Well, I'm going to go check out now." He stated before turning back down the aisle then to the checkout counter. Since both of his friends were finished picking out books they followed him.

Once everything was bagged into plastic bags and paid for they headed and stopped at the main entrance of the mall. Ryo looked at them both, "Well, I've got to head home now. I'll see you guys at eight! I'll have everything set up by then." Ryo looked at Malik for a moment hopping that that it would steer the situation in the right direction. A small hopeful smile came to his lips and he headed off while waving to the two others.

His two friends watched him climb onto a bus then Malik glanced at Anzu who noticed and smiled at him in her usual friendly manner. It was just the two of them again. His mind immediately said that this was a lot like a date. His lavender eyes widened for a second and he looked forward again distracting himself with all the people moving around. With nothing else to do he turned to her and was about to say that he should take her home when his ringtone went off. Reaching for it he flipped it open and saw it was from Ishizu, "Hold on a second."

Anzu nodded, hearing him speak some other language she quirked a brow but quickly decided he was simply speaking his native tongue, Egyptian. This made her a little curious to what he was saying. For a second suspicion poked its head to the front of her mind. Was he up to something? Snapping her eyes shut she scolded herself, 'He's just probably speaking with his sister or Rishid! Don't be paranoid!'

"Hey, Ishizu," Malik said in Egyptian, it felt good to speak in his native language. They often did at home so they could keep it fresh in their minds and not lose touch. Malik already knew where this conversation was going he'd been out for a long time and Ishizu was just checking up on him.

"Malik you've been out for a while and you haven't checked in. Is everything okay?" Ishizu asked, also speaking Egyptian of course. Malik frowned and furrowed his brow, she sounded concerned. He had made her worry he bit his tongue for a moment before pushing it aside to put his sister's worry to rest.

"I'm fine sister, just got caught up hanging out with Anzu and Ryo. I'll be heading home after I drop Anzu off at her home. Sorry for worrying you," Malik apologized in the sincerest tone he could get himself to utter. Anzu turned her head to him hearing her and Ryo's name come from Malik she smiled her worries now disproven. She was right he was just telling Ishizu or Rishid that he lost track of time while spending time with her and Ryo.

"No, no Malik it's perfectly okay I was just wondering what was going on." Ishizu said quickly in order to lessen her brother's regret for not calling in. Her voice turned gentle over the phone and Malik could picture her smile as she spoke to him, "I'm glad you're having fun with your friends Malik." Her brother went smile as he smiled thankfully happy to hear his sister wasn't upset with him, "Dinner will be waiting for you when you come home and I've already got the food for you to take over to Ryo's done as well."

Malik sighed in relief his guilt lifted off his shoulders by his sister's words, he was truly glad to be with his family again. They could always help make him feel better. Though he wondered how long it would take even with their help to find himself again. Shaking the dismal thoughts out of his mind he smiled, "Thanks sis, I'll be home soon. See you then," His sister bid him good-bye over the phone and he hung up.

"Who was it?" Anzu asked curiously as Malik turned his head back to her.

"Just my sister checking in on me, kind of forgot to tell her about going to the mall…" Malik said shyly feeling embarrassed about forgetting something so simple in front of Anzu. He could barely keep eye contact with her. It kind of scarred him how things were different around her. Malik was used to being in control of everything being able to predict what would happen and act accordingly. With her around though everything depended on her opinion and what she'd think of him. It made him nervous and unsure about things.

Despite his worry Anzu merely nodded, "I thought so. So, we're going to head home to now right?" She asked Malik normally like they'd done this a thousand times before and already knew what to expect.

"Yeah, come on let's go get you home." Malik answered as he led her back to his motorcycle. They both put their helmets back on and he started up the engine. He was glad he got the new jacket because he swore it was even colder outside, he scrunched his nose irately at this. He doubted he'd ever get used to this bitter cold.

While he was driving Anzu looked around she was really starting to enjoy these rides. Feeling the wind through her hair was so refreshing and exciting. The speeds they were going at also gave it a thrill she didn't really feel riding other vehicles. 'I also get to be close to Malik…' she thought as she held onto him blushing she caught the rouge thought. For a while she stared at the road below them that looked like a black rushing river. Had that thought really just happened? She looked up at him her face still flushed, Anzu felt glad his eyes were focused on the road ahead of him so he couldn't see her blushing like this.

Quickly she tried to figure out a good reason for the thought; the only thing she could think of was she really was falling for the Egyptian. Her uncertainty about not being sure if she wanted to move on was bringing to ebb away. It explained why she was so determined to help him to help him regain himself, to be close to him, to see him smile at her again. Anzu leaned her head on his back, she felt him move slightly realizing her action but he didn't question it. A dreamy look came over to her eyes as felt the emotion take flight in her heart. She really was falling for him no denying it now. Anzu smiled shyly, her and Malik, together as a couple. It was like she was getting a second chance at love, and she was going to take it!

Anzu blinked back to reality when Malik stopped the motorcycle looking around she saw they reached her house. She was surprised, she didn't think she had been day dreaming that long. Getting off the bike she turned to Malik while holding her bags and helmet, "Thanks for hanging out with me Malik," Anzu lowered her head shyly a little, "I had a lot of fun. Well," she paused for a moment feeling her stirring emotions apply pressure onto her, "I'll see you later before we head to Ryo's."

It felt like her heart was a big beating drum in her chest. Luckily it was cold and Malik didn't seem to notice the faint pink blush on her face. She rubbed her arm nervously waiting for him to say something. Anzu felt her heart dance when Malik smiled happily to her it completely captivated her making her feel nervous. Her feelings wanted to come out and show themselves to him but she was too nervous to do anything.

Malik smiled he was glad she had fun, "I'm happy to hear that Anzu. I'll come and get you around seven forty five, sound good?" Anzu nodded, he looked at her oddly she was grabbing one of her arms a sign of being nervous about something. He cocked a brow trying to figure out why. When he shivered a little he chalked it up to her just feeling cold, "You should head inside its cold out here. I'll see you later Anzu." He said with a casual wave from his motorcycle.

"Bye Malik!" Anzu yelled as he drove off, when he was gone Anzu felt sad that he had gone and looked down at her bags, "Bye…" She murmured to only herself the wind being a bitter companion with her. She shivered, Malik was right she should head inside before she caught a cold! Turning, she quickly headed inside locking the cold outside.

Sighing in relief, thanking whoever invented indoor heating, she headed up to her room after kicking her shoes off at the front door. She put her new clothes up and placed the Egyptology book on her desk for later. Now that she was along Anzu smiled dreamily and flopped backwards onto her bed. She was falling for Malik Ishtar. It was surprising how after he reformed her thoughts changed about him so drastically. He'd gone from an evil puppet master out for revenge to her new crush! Rolling onto her side she spotted the fuzzy yellow teddy he had won for her. Smiling she took it into her arms and hugged it feeling its soft fake fur brush against her face. Emotions overflowing she let out a girly giggle shoving her face into its back. She was falling for Malik Ishtar! The latest piece of 'eye candy' all the girls were fawning over!

"I can't believe it…" She said as she moved back onto her back holding the bear against her chest looking up at the ceiling as if she was looking up at clouds. Anzu sighed happily even if she couldn't believe it that's how things were now. She wasn't sad about it either. Sitting up she scooted back on her bed till her back was against the wall.

Anzu hid her mouth behind the teddy's head, now that just left the problem of getting him to notice her and think of her as more than just a friend. That was the problem she had with Atem before, though after a while she felt it would be best if she didn't confess her feelings. Feeling the negative thoughts gaining up on her she closed her eyes out of frustration and shook her head, 'No this time it'll be different! I just have to impress him somehow to catch his attention, but how? I'm not a game wiz like he is.' Her lips thinned in worry, 'I guess I'll just have to do my best playing Monster World, I wasn't that bad last time after all.' Anzu's face lit up with shining hope, 'Yeah! I just have to trust myself!' She nodded decidedly to herself feeling proud she was able to shake that funk off.

Placing a finger on her lips she hummed she still had a couple of hours before she had to go to Ryo's for the game. Getting up she went over to her desk and pulled out her dairy opening it to the next blank page she wrote down the date. She wrote about finishing her essay early and how she was proud of herself for that. How she went hanged out with Malik how he told her he was sure that she'd do well in her dance class, him getting her the teddy bear. Anzu looked back at the doll and smile turning back to her dairy and drawling a heart at the end of that sentence. She went on to write about meeting Ryo at the mall how they hanged out getting Egyptology book. Anzu stopped and went back and wrote about how Malik got a new jacket she helped him pick out. She also wrote, while giggling, how good he looked in it.

Tapping the pencil on her chin she paused before going onto write about how she was sad about forgetting to play Monster World with Ryo again. A sad regretful look covered her face wondering if that hurt him in any way that they had forgotten about the promise. Letting her sadness out with a dull sigh she continued to write saying that it was one of the reason why she was going over to play Monster World with him and Malik. Smiling she wrote that she hoped she'd impress Malik during the game, hoping that he would take notice of her. Anzu looked at her latest entry wondering what else to write down. Thinking of nothing else she wrote down Malik's name at the bottom of the page and used a red ink pen to doodle some hearts around it. Pulling her head back a little she looked the entry over happily and closed the book putting it back into the drawer where it belonged.

"What now?" She said to herself thinking for a moment before spotting the book on Egypt she bought. "Guess it's time to catch up on my reading." Anzu said before opening it up to the first page and started reading the introduction. As she went on she began to think it was pretty interesting and it compelled her to keep on reading. Before she knew it an hour had passed. Thinking that was enough for now she put the book gently back onto the desk.

For a while she went downstairs to the open space by the living room to practice her dance moves cutting it short so she wouldn't end up tired while playing the game with the two boys. Looking at the time she found it best to get ready before Malik showed up. She blushed embarrassedly at the thought of Malik seeing her looking like a mess. Quickly she picked up the brush started brushing her hair humming happily to herself as she brushed her hair back into place. She wondered what he was doing right now. Was it possible he was thinking about her? The thought brought shy pink to her cheeks ad she sighed longingly.

This time around she was going to get it right. She wasn't going to let another guy she loved drift away from her. Malik was living she had a chance this time. Anzu was going to do her best to get Malik to notice her and how she felt about him. Once she got close she was going to help heal his deep wounds before she had to watch him fall about. She furrowed her brow worriedly; she didn't want to have to see that, she cared about him too much. She loved him she was falling in love with him, him Malik Namu Ishtar.

* * *

**And there you have it! Ryo is playing match maker, albeit for Malik's own good but still XD**

**The Manipulationshipping should start picking up more around here :)**

**Please favorite, follow and review thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Time to Confess

**Here's the next chapter guys! Plenty of Manipulashipping ahead enjoy ;)**

* * *

Time to Confess

By DNL

Malik sighed it was almost time to go get Anzu, he paused the new video game he had gotten at the mall and saved his game. Reaching his arm out from where he sat he turned off the game station and clicked his television off with his remote. For a while he just sat in his room thinking, not about the game as good as it was with a nice plot and all but of what he was going to do during the game at Ryo's. Annoyance flickered in his lavender eyes. If they hadn't run into Ryo at the mall he wouldn't have worry about this. Worry about hiding his feelings from Anzu and as he could tell he was slipping in the acting department lately.

He shook his head, it was hard to believe one girl was causing all this and he doubted she even knew about it. Malik did not blame her it wasn't her fault he felt the way he did. She'd done nothing but be nice to an ex-criminal. Though her friends wouldn't like it he they found out how he felt. That was another worry of his but he could keep his mask on with them. Anzu…seemed to be able to break through his defenses without trying, which was why he was worried.

Staring at his ceiling he thought, 'How am I even going to get through this. Its four freaking hours long! Damn it all, Ryo! He must have subconsciously picked up how to scheme from the spirit of the ring!' Filled with frustration he ran his hands through his platinum blond hair gripping it for a second before exhaling. He sat on the edge of his bed hunched over trying to come up with a plan. He couldn't just ignore her, 'No she's been too kind to me.' Malik thought pushing the idea aside. As he sat there he tapped a foot nervously.

He groaned his stomach was knotting itself up again. It usually didn't take this long for him to think of something. Fear welled inside of him at this realization. He was slipping in all aspects of himself. He couldn't come up with one simple plan to hid emotions! It used to be he could do that in his sleep if he wanted to!

"What's happening to me?" He muttered to himself as he talked into his balled together hands that were against his chin. Malik gulped feel the stress and fear pile up inside him he pondered whether he should just tell Ryo he wasn't going to come. He shook his head. No, he wanted to come he really did he was just too scared. He couldn't just let himself back away because of someone he actually liked! Also he'd have to call Anzu and tell her he wasn't going to go and she'd get disappointed, in him.

That struck fear in him straight to his core. 'No, no, no, no that's not what I want." His thought raced through his mind that it repeated itself several times before Malik sighed in defeat, "Looks like I'm going after all…" He pushed himself off of his bed looking around at his room dismally.

As nice as it was it was empty and dark, the lights weren't on, he wanted to play the game in the dark, and as scared as he was of the dark his mind was too stressed and worried that he didn't register his fear immediately. Once it hit him he quickly flicked the lights back on. He had learned to handle his fear but he didn't want to deal with it right now. He had what he assumed to be bigger worries to deal with at the moment.

He grabbed his new coat slipping it on feeling the warmth of the fake fur lining the inside of it. Looking it over he smiled, Anzu thought he looked good in it. Why not wear it again for her? He couldn't see why not he liked how he looked in it too. He smiled to himself as he went for his boots before pausing realizing how quickly his moods had changed in a single moment.

"Great, I'm going crazy…" Malik shook his head despondently and grabbed his helmet looking over in his hands. As much as being around the two people in Domino that didn't hate him because of what he did to them, other than family of course, he just couldn't get himself to be happy about it. 'Or I'm getting depressed, either way mental issues…' He rolled his eyes sarcastically and left his room after gathering the things he needed.

"Heading out to go pick up Anzu?" Ishizu asked with a smile, by now Malik's grim look had even out to his usual look, he'd made sure of that. She was sitting reading the book he'd gotten her. It made him smile knowing that she liked it.

He nodded, "Yeah, I better get going."

"Food is on the counter." Ishizu said normally as she indicated to the kitchen, that was perfectly clean as usual. Their home was always clean. Malik liked to think of it as their way of hiding the dark past they all shared by putting up a pure front for others. Not many came by though so he guessed it was sort of in vain.

"Thanks sister," Malik thanked as he grabbed the warm container and slid it into his backpack that he was using to carry the food while he drove. Opening the front door he looked back at Ishizu, "I'll be back after midnight I'll call before I go to drop off Anzu."

"Be safe and have fun brother!" Ishizu called. Malik smiled and nodded his head before closing the door and she returned to her reading.

Malik headed down the quiet left alone with his conflicted thought that were warring inside his head. Hearing footsteps ahead of him, tilting his head up he checked to see who it was. He smiled seeing it was his adopted, or in his eyes real, brother Rishid. In his hands he saw grocery bags so Malik figured he must have gone shopping as Rishid didn't like Ishizu heading out at night, "Hello Rishid, I'm going over to Ryo's I'll be back after midnight."

Rishid nodded, "Have fun brother, and be safe coming back." Malik nodded and walked past his older taller brother before he stalled when Rishid began to speak again. Looking over his shoulder Malik heard him say, "I know everything isn't alright with you master Malik, please let the past go nothing will get better until you do."

For a while the two stood in the hall until Malik finally responded, "I don't think I can Rishid…I did too much to simply forget. I'll see you later." Without another word from Rishid the conversation ended and Malik headed downstairs.

Rishid sighed and his rigged shoulders slumped a little, 'Master you can't continue like this you're losing sight of yourself, again.' He shook his head sadly and headed into their home. Even if he went after Malik the younger sibling would only get stressed from the conversation. It was best to leave him to his own thoughts for now. Rishid hoped that his words would at least influence Malik's thoughts.

After another drive to Anzu's Malik went up to the front door looking at it for a moment. He had still no plan of how to hide his feelings from her. He scratched the side of his head, 'I hate winging it….' Malik thought himself seeing it was the only option left for him to choose. Gulping a little he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Afterwards he waited in silence for Anzu to answer the door. When the chilly wind blew against him Malik stuck hands in his pockets to shield them against the cold. Bitterly he thought about how cold it'd be in the winter. He was not looking forward to that in the least. Day and night it'd be cold and he'd be forced to endure it. 'I guess I should be used to enduring things by now, that's all I ever done…' Malik groaned to himself and rubbed his palm on his forehead. The negative thoughts were beginning to frustrate and annoy him.

Exhaling through his nose he focused himself on waiting for Anzu to answer the door. Hearing the door get unlocked he perked knowing that Anzu was opening the door. The door opened a second later as expected. Seeing her brought a smile to his face and pushed back the stress, "Ready to go?" He asked normally tilting his head to his motorcycle.

He noticed Anzu was wearing a different outfit than before with skinny jeans, white boots, long sleeved red shirt with a yellow jacket that she was currently zipping up. 'She looks great…' He though wistfully before blinking and saying, "Nice outfit by the way."

Anzu smiled cheerily at him for noticing, "Thanks, I practiced my dancing for a little so I decided to change. Let's get going, we shouldn't keep Ryo waiting." She pointed out as she went over to Malik's motorcycle while fastening on her helmet. While she was facing his motorcycle she blushed a little, he liked her outfit she had hoped for that while picking it out. 'Now all I have to do is not hold him back during the game.'

It had been a while since Anzu had been over to Ryo's house and she was still surprised that he lived alone in an apartment meant for a full family. 'He must feel so lonely with his Dad going around the world to digs…' She thought sadly deepening her guilt for not paying attention to him. 'Time to make up for that,' Anzu decided as she followed Malik up to the door that had the number 601 with Ryo's family name Bakura under it. She watched as Malik knocked on the door a couple of times before stepping back to stand next to her.

"Who is it?" Ryo called from the other side of the door by the sound of it he wasn't exactly behind it.

"It's me and Anzu," Malik answered normally.

"Oh! One minute!" Ryo said quickly before he was heard walking up to the door, unlocking it and opening it, "Sorry about that I was putting stuff up, please come in." Ryo answered quickly his breathing a little quick. He moved aside to let the two into his home looking a little embarrassed for keeping them waiting. A quirky smile was on his face making his overall appearance look a little comical.

"Don't worry Ryo we weren't waiting that long." Anzu said comfortingly trying to calm the white haired male down without giggling at his expression. She glanced at Malik and saw he was looking at Ryo quizzically with a brow quirked. Looking back to Ryo he motioned for them to enter again and with a respectful nod Anzu entered after Malik.

Looking around Anzu saw that the place hadn't really changed much since the last time Anzu had been here with her friends. The apartment did; however, felt more welcoming than before she wondered if it was because the spirit was gone. Not putting much thought into it she quietly followed Malik to the game room, which still wowed to how extensive Ryo's collection was. Sitting down next to Malik they waited for Ryo who had said he needed to get something from the kitchen. While they waited Anzu looked around the room and at the game board. She noted that it was different, the forest area was bigger, there was a cave area in the place of the where Zorc's castle had been and a few other places added as well.

'Ryo is really gifted when it comes to making things.' Anzu thought blinking in wonder then she spotted a cloaked humanoid bird figure on the board in the forest area. She smiled, "Is that your character Malik?" She asked her expression turned confused when she saw Malik looked like he was staring off into space. Her brows furrowed in slight worry, "Malik?" The Egyptian was snapped from his thoughts and he turned to her, "Is he yours?" Anzu asked pointing at the birdtail.

Malik inwardly cursed himself for spacing out quickly he put on a mask to cover it up, "Sorry I got lost in thought but yes that is Atsu." Seeing worry still on Anzu's features Malik quickly decided to continue speaking to avoid her asking if something was wrong, "So that's your elf magician character?" He asked pointing at the blue robed magician at the starting point. He let out an inward sigh of relief when Anzu turned her attention to her character.

Picking up the lead character figure she smiled brightly, "Yep, this is her. I haven't seen her for a long time now." She said thoughtfully as she looked it over. The little version of her looked exactly the same as the last time she'd seen it. 'Looks like Ryo took good care of it after the game. I'll have to thank him for that when I can.' Anzu decided before putting the little figure back down at the starting point. Smiling she turned back to Malik, "Looks like I'll have to catch up to your character." She pointed out noting the distance between their two characters.

"I'm sure Ryo already figured out how to get them together, he's a really good writer." Malik noted normally as he shrugged vaguely. He was surprised how vivid Ryo could get with descriptive words during the story. It really helped make the came more exciting than with simple non-descript sentences. He almost made the events seem real and Malik liked that otherwise he might not be so quick to play the game with the white haired male.

They both turned their heads as they heard Ryo enter the room with something that smelled pretty good. "Sorry for the wait but this needed to cool off for a bit," He placed down what looked like a cake of some sort, whatever it was it smelled really good. While his two friends were left staring Ryo sat down at the Dark Master's side of the board looking pretty happy.

"You bake?" Malik asked a brow arched in surprise, he didn't peg Ryo as the type to bake sweets, cooking yes, but baking was new. It was obvious that the sweet smelling cake was fresh from the oven meaning he had to have baked it.

Ryo tilted his head from side to side, "I cook in general it helps pass the time, and pretty fun for me to do healthier than frozen foods as well." He explained normally a content smile on his lips. It sounded reasonable and Malik didn't question his friend any further.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Malik said as he turned to his backpack and pulled out the food his sister made and put it next to Ryo's food. As it turned out Anzu brought something to eat as well which were some cookies adding to the amount of sweets meaning plenty of sugar to keep the awake. Ryo also quickly went to the kitchen and brought out some drinks.

"Alright then, let's get started. Anzu I went over the mount of experience you character gained for being the one to land the finishing blow on Zorc," Anzu blinked in surprised she had almost forgotten the fact that as her character while being trapped in the game she had finished off the spirit's Zorc figure. Anzu pointed at herself Ryo nodded, "Him being at level fifteen your character gain plenty of levels. After running the calculations she went from level one to level eight, only one behind Malik's Atsu who's at level nine."

"Wow," Anzu said looking completely speechless. She'd never thought about how much her character leveled after that at the time she was too relieved to make it out of the game alive. She glanced at Malik who smiled at her, 'At least I won't be in the way.' That was one of her worries alleviated

"Congrats Anzu," Malik said normally with a small supporting smile on his face. He felt a delightfully warm tingling sensation go through him when Anzu smiled brightly as she always did and said 'thank you' to him. He liked the warm feeling he knew what it was but didn't name it to avoid the feeling growing faster. Malik wasn't sure if it was working as well as he'd like but he didn't want to test it. Still he smiled back to her it couldn't hurt to smile at her they were friends after all.

Both of the Heroes looked to the Dark Master who nodded and started to read off the reason Anzu's elf magician self was going to go meet Atsu, "Currently Malik's character is navigating through the forest in search of a lesser drake that has a map of the cave its master lives in. The villagers who fear the land drake because of his minions' raids on their home and have asked for your help after hearing that you assisted in defeating the Dark Lord Zorc. They have directed you towards the forest so you can assist Atsu the Birdtail and that is how your journey will begin. Is that alright?" Ryo asked looking at Anzu for her approval the light from his laptop shining off of his pale yet healthy looking skin making him look almost wiser.

Anzu nodded not finding anything illogical about the reasoning for her character assisting the village "Sounds good to me. Let's start!" She exclaimed happily, this was going to be fun she could tell. She glanced at Malik thinking she heard him giggle. Looking at him she saw a sly smile on his lips as he looked at her almost amusedly. Feeling shy she snapped her eyes back to the pair of dice in front of the two of them, both were red, her heart was racing a little quickly in her chest. Maybe she had been too enthusiastic? She blushed for a second thinking she must have looked like an excited child, quietly she reprimanded herself.

Malik smirked he couldn't help but giggle, she was so cute that it slipped out and when she got embarrassed she was even cuter. How she could be beautiful and cute at time he couldn't understand but she pulled it off somehow. For four hours he'd be sitting next to her, it wouldn't be so bad as long as his mind didn't let certain thoughts slip from his mouth. He blinked when Ryo called her to roll the dice and officially start the game. He watched as Anzu nodded and took up the dice letting them fall from her hand. Once they stopped she moved her character accordingly and it was his turn. He rolled the die and landed in a fight the monster was a couple levels lower than his Birdtail and was vanquished quickly while Anzu's character caught up more during the fight.

The game was officially underway. Anzu caught up Malik quickly enough; due to the fact his character stopped to check possible treasures and complete a few minor quests, they both were able to help beat the mid-boss lesser drake. The group of three laughed and had fun while playing the game while eating or drinking from the small buffet they had gathered. There were plenty of jokes to be had and a few serious moments when Ryo showed himself to be a difficult Dark Master to outsmart. With Malik being no stranger to strategy Atsu and Anzu's elf magician stayed alive and pressed onward. Now with the map in hand they headed to the land drake's lair.

Malik was quickly taken into the game and his self-bouts and negative thoughts were pushed to the side allowing him to enjoy himself. He was certain to finish the game this time especially with Anzu's help her character's healing magic proved to be invaluable to his light weight character. Her offensive magic was a big help as well. He had to admit she was a better gamer than he had expected. Not that he had thought bad of her but he had expected her to be more of a novice then again he would be considered one as well when it came to Monster World. He made certain to give her praise when he helped her out of a tight spot to show proper appreciation she did the same in turn and they both had fun. Malik could tell Ryo was thoroughly enjoying the situation and he was happy with that as well. Even though he was the Dark Master and therefore the enemy they still exchanged joked and light conversation between turns. It was a fun, he was having fun and he was happy about it naturally. Why wouldn't he be? He was having fun with his two friends.

He had a hard time believing he had made friends and took a moment to enjoy the fact that he had. Malik hoped to enjoy moments like these more in the future. Maybe then he could remember that things were getting better more often than he did.

As she had her character attack another monster that spawned Anzu couldn't help but feel joy as it was defeated. It was just a game but she did feel a small hint of victory for winning a fight. She wondered if that's what Yugi and Jonouchi felt when winning a duel. If so she was getting a sense of why they like playing so much, it was so thrilling. Watching as Malik made his move Anzu smiled softly she could tell that she was impressing him, if only a little, that was enough for her to know she wasn't making a fool of herself in front of him. When the fight was over Anzu rolled the dice, she and Malik finally entered the cave of the land drake this stories final boss.

Anzu had to admit to herself she was slightly intimidated by the big brown dragon figure sitting in the back of the cave dungeon. Like Zorc had been the land drake was twice the size of her and Malik's character figures symbolizing its great power. Also like Zorc it was a higher level than her and Malik being at level twenty one. This time though the hero's levels were that much lower she and Malik were both at level twelve. Lower than Malik admitted to liking but with a dungeon to go through Malik figured they could even it out more. She nodded to his statement feeling glad to have him with her Anzu still didn't know much about RPGs so his knowledge of strategy games in general was very helpful.

The Dark Master Ryo waited patiently as he narrated them through their actions while they headed to his land drake. Despite his traps and monsters the duo was steadily making their way to his final monster. He had little doubt in his mind that they were going to overtake his beast but it was often the fate of a Dark Master's boss figure. He didn't mind it was fun to play the game with them. So much better than just making the figures and sadly watch them gather dust while going used. Yes, this was a much better option besides he wasn't one to be a sore loser anyhow. He preferred company over winning endlessly.

He let out a confused gasp when he looked up and saw the lights begin to flicker. He raised a brow questioningly while his two friends began to take notice and look around. Suddenly all the lights shut off without further notice leaving only his laptop screen as a source of light. 'I'm sure Father paid the electric bill…' Ryo thought confusedly, after his yami repeatedly shoving him into his subconscious; yet at times he was somehow aware of this, Ryo had become accustom to the dark. So this only made him wonder what happened. "I'm going to go see if this is a blackout, be right back."

Anzu nodded as she watched him leave his white hair clearly visible in the dark. She shifted nervously the sudden moment when the lights shut off had unsettled her. She didn't want to look like a scaredy cat in front of Malik so she stifled her urge to squeak her surprise. Anzu wasn't scared of the dark, she hadn't been since she was little, but after all the shadow games she'd seen it naturally worried her. She couldn't see what happened during the games but the dark clouds that manifested during them were enough to cause fear. Quietly she looked to Malik to see his reaction, she tilted her head he looked stiff she hadn't expected the lack of lights to have affected him this much, "Malik?"

The Ishtar felt his heart rate going up and his tanned skin turn cold, hearing Anzu's voice he focused on the fact that there was still a light present in the room and turned his head to her, "Yes?"

"Is everything alright? You look tense." Anzu said somewhat softly her brows furrowed in worry as she looked at him in the eyes. She could see a shadow of something flicker in them but was quickly snuffed out; she knew he was hiding what he was feeling. Problem was he was so good at hiding it but this time she caught a glimpse of it. Something in her mind told her she knew the answer but it was too vague for her to properly grasp. Still, she kept searching her mind chasing after this possible answer.

Malik gripped his pants legs in attempt to ease some of the rising emotion in him, he hate this feeling it made him feel small, helpless and weak. He hated to feel weak. He wasn't weak! His lavender eyes darted to Ryo's laptop focusing on the light. Did it get dimmer? Malik shook his head at this shaking away the thought and answering Anzu, "No…no I'm fine." He gulped his voice didn't sound as sure as he'd like. Malik eyed Anzu wondering if she caught it, his sinking suspicion was she had heard it.

She gave him a hard look; it was easy to spot the unsteadiness in his voice. He usually sounded so confident but she knew he wasn't inside. Inside he was so unsure of himself she knew it wasn't healthy for him. Her face softened and she reached out and touched his shoulder, "Malik…if something's wrong you can tell me." She frowned when Malik looked down, away from her eyes like he was ashamed of something.

Anzu was about to repeat his name to prompt him to speak when Ryo came in the door, both turned to face their white haired friend. Ryo sighed disappointedly, "Looks like it's a black out for most of the city. We'll have to wait for the lights to come back on if we're going to continue." He looked to his laptop then turned to exit the doorframe, "I'm going to go get a couple of candles my laptop's battery is almost out."

Hearing that Malik paled and looked back to the laptop, 'Hurry Ryo…' He thought as his heart raced as he watched the laptop. It seemed like he was staring at it for an eternity, praying it would stay on. Anzu watched him she could see an expression slowly taking over his face. His eyes were beginning to turn wild and he was fixated on the laptop for that reason she couldn't remember. Suddenly the room turned black and she looked to see the laptop had finally given out and died.

At first Anzu didn't think much of it until she heard a weak whimper. Immediately she looked to Malik, he was the only other person in the room after all, and she was surprised to see his head low in a distinct display of fear. Immediately it hit her. His yami had said he was scared of the dark, she didn't really believe him so forgot about it. It didn't seem he could be scared of something like that to her but now she could see he was completely terrified. She didn't think he could look like this. He was shaking like a leaf she could even see his breathing was rapid and unsteady it worried her so she went to him standing next to his chair, "Malik," No response, "Malik, calm down!" She said louder hopping to reach his ears but he was still unresponsive.

Dark, everything was dark. It was hard to see hard to tell he was still in the same room. He was wasn't he? Yes, of course he was. He could still feel the chair he was sitting on. He was still in Ryo's game room. It was dark though were the shadows playing tricks on him? Yes of course they were that's what they did. They played with their food before consuming it whole. The shadows wanted to make him feel safe before they ended him. It's what they did it's what they were meant to do. The darkness was meant to destroy things. Like him. Like the wretched yami he created! He was in the shadows too right? Did that mean he was here? No he's GONE! He's never coming back EVER. Was the darkness getting darker? Was that possible? It wasn't, right? Malik wasn't even sure where he was anymore only that it was dark and seeming to get closer to him. Were the shadows trying to take him back? Malik whimpered and clutched his head. He didn't want to go back to the darkness. He liked being in the light!

"Malik snap out of it!" Someone had grabbed his shoulders turned him and was shaking him roughly. Malik jumped and blinked still breathing rapidly he looked up and saw Anzu. She was looking down at him blue eyes full of worry and concern. A relieved sigh floated from her lips when she saw him making eye contact with her, "You're okay…" She said softly feeling her worry drift away from her heart.

He wasn't okay though, Malik knew this, his mind was a mess he could hardly think straight anymore. He shook his head catching her attention. It was embarrassing that she had seen that even if it was dark she had seen him at one of his lowest points. He gripped his pants he could feel his fear welling up threatening to drown him again. Malik couldn't stand this! His breathing was getting faster again, he wanted to run out of the room but he knew the whole apartment was dark. Malik let out a low whine and bent over the table gripping his head, "No, no I'm not okay!" He cried loudly enough to startle Anzu a little. Outside Ryo had the candles but stopped when he heard Malik yell. Staying quiet he waited at the door listening to what was happening hoping Anzu would be able to comfort him.

"I'm pathetic…" Malik said to himself in a voice deep in bitterness as he started out at the shadowed game board a self-resenting and strange grin on his face.

Anzu winced; she hadn't expected that to come from his mouth. It hurt to hear him say that even though she just barely caught what he said. She frowned unsure what to say or do to snap him out of it. They were stuck in the dark until Ryo found the candles, which might take a while since he had to fumble around in the dark for them. She knew it wouldn't be easy to calm him down since they were stuck in his worst fear he was getting edgy and more fearful by the second. It was like the dark was reminding him of everything bad that had happened to him with combined with what could happen to him. Still she had to try, she knelt next to him to get a look of his face, it was twisted in fear she knew she had to act quick. "No you're not Malik," She started softly as she tried to gently grab Malik's shoulders but the blond scooted away from her, Anzu bit her lip that stung her but she pressed on, "it's okay to be afraid of something everyone is scared of something."

Anzu heard Malik let out a sharp grunt, "Tch, yes I am. I fear the dark like some sort of overgrown six year old and foolishly chased after the pharaoh even though he wasn't anywhere near my home! I hurt everyone around me and only thought of myself not even considering how I hurt my sister by leaving her! What's worse the dark side of me that I created nearly took over the world and would have killed everyone I held dear to do it! I'm the worst kind of person…" He swore through his gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry about this…" He heard Anzu say. Confused he looked up at her trying to figure out why she would even say it. His eyes went wide when he received a quick smack to the face. He stared at her feeling more hurt than he physically was. She'd hit him, slapped him to be precise. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyes. She hated him now he knew it why else would she slap him?

"A-Anzu…?" Malik stuttered staring at her looking more saddened by her action than hurt even though it felt like his heart was breaking. Surprisingly she looked equally sad and hurt before she suddenly hugged him tightly. Startled and confused he just sat there accepting it, "Anzu?" He repeated looking at the brunet who was hugging him. He blinked feeling something wet drip onto his shoulder. Realization came over him when he heard her start to sob softly into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Malik…I…I didn't want to hit you but," Anzu sobbed as she held him close hopping he would forgive her, she buried her face in his blond hair and neck. She held onto him tighter when she continued, "I-I just hate seeing you like that, you're hurting yourself! And it hurts me to see you doing that! I couldn't stand it and-and I just had to make you stop. Please forgive me…" Anzu begged between her sobs she couldn't bring herself to look at Malik's face. He had looked so hurt when she smacked him, rightfully so too he thought they were friends and then she struck him.

'I should be saying sorry…' Malik thought feeling guilt replacing his fear. He stroked the back of Anzu's head reassuring her with a soft touch. As he hoped this prompted Anzu to look up at him he smiled softly at her, "It's alright Anzu…" He glanced away making himself swallow what was left of his pride before looking back at her, "I should be saying sorry…for acting like that…" He murmured to her as he held her head close to him unwilling to let her go just yet. Malik wanted the comfort of her being near, it made him feel safe in the dark. She wasn't so scared of it unlike him so her presence reassured him, the closer the better. It was a selfish action but a harmless one. He stroked her head hoping to further sooth her with his touch. He pulled her closer, "I didn't mean to hurt you…I truly didn't."

"I know you didn't, I know." Anzu answered back softly, she enjoyed the closeness despite the previous scene that had gone on between the two of them. His thick hair was soft unlike his strong alluring scent it was masculine despite his beautiful appearance. She could stay like this forever if Malik allowed it and so far he was. Anzu closed her eyes for a moment feeling him stroke her hair, his fingers gently pulling their way through it was so very reassuring. She turned her head letting her head, "Malik," She heard him hum in reply, "I know your hurting inside." To this he didn't answer and stopped stroking her, "please let me help you."

This time she managed to pull herself back a little and look at him, his eyes were low shadowing his face's expression. She noticed his jaw stiffen unsurely before he looked up at her looking like the lost child he had been when he first came to her, "Anzu…my mind is far too chaotic to trouble you with." He looked at one of his hands like he wasn't sure what it was, "Sometimes…I feel I don't really know myself anymore. It worries me…but I don't know what to do. Or what is the right thing to do!" He rolled his hand into a fist before sighing roughly placing it back on the table and looked back at her, "I don't want to trouble you with that." Malik said sincerely as he looked at her his brows furrowed in worry.

Gently he whipped some of the tears off her face before a few could fall down the sides of her cheeks. He didn't like to see her cry he liked to see her happy and smiling like she always did. To see her like this was wrong. 'I care about you too much to worry you with my troubles…' He thought sadly to himself, he loved her he really truly did but her being with him would only cause trouble, because of him.

Anzu looked at him she could tell he was sure of his words his by the way his voice didn't falter this time and his gaze had regained some flickers of sureness. Malik's tone held an aching loneliness to it that made her sad for him. She held his shoulders with a gentle firmness to catch his attention, "Malik, it wouldn't bother me. I know it isn't good what's going through your mind but you're hurting yourself trying to face it alone," Anzu wavered for a moment trying to find a way to put the next sentence, "and-and I care about you I…I don't want to see you go on like this." At this moment Anzu stroked the side of his face ever so gently with her slim fingers. Malik felt his heart skip a beat and blushed luckily it was too dark for her to notice. "Let me help you, please Malik."

Malik looked at her stunned, she really did want to help and he got a feeling she wouldn't take no for an answer. What really had taken him by surprise was the way she stroke his face, it was a little too affectionate to be from someone who was merely a friend. 'No, no, I'm just thinking too deeply into it…right?' Malik dismissed it, she was just worried but he wasn't so sure that was all it was. He turned his thoughts to how he should answer her. Still he carefully wrapped his hand around hers, "Alright…alright I'll let you help me, Anzu."

The brunet blushed when he took her hand gently, carefully almost tenderly but his answer made her embrace him again. She heard him gasp him surprise but she didn't say anything to it and held him. Slowly she felt him shift to hold her in return making Anzu blush a little more deeply, she sighed happily, "I'm glad to hear that Malik." She said softly as she looked at him while pulling back, 'you just don't know how glad.' She thought to herself, Anzu felt closer to him now. It wasn't how she wanted to achieve this but she was glad she had so quickly.

A smile came onto Anzu's face and caused Malik to smile softly in return, 'So am I, Anzu,' He thought, his fear was alleviated and she was still holding him. He felt happy and even a little loved or at least cared for. Now he also felt foolish for not turning to anyone with his problems. He wouldn't throw all of his problems at Anzu at once. No, he knew this would need to be taken care of slowly or he'd break down again. At least he had Anzu to turn to now. He exhaled through his nose and rested his forehead against hers not caring what it seemed like.

"Malik?" Anzu piped softly blushing deeply from the sudden affection. She didn't get a response from the male but looking at his expression she didn't care. He seemed peaceful, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. He didn't look pained or fearful and that's what mattered to her right now. She smiled softly still blushing but accepted the moment with an open heart.

Outside the room Ryo was smirking, it wasn't how he thought it would happen but the two were closer now and Ryo could tell that Anzu indeed had feeling for Malik, which was perfect. Now he didn't have to worry about Malik getting rejected and as an added bonus Malik was going to open up to her. This would greatly help his personal issues. As much as he flinched when Anzu slapped him he was kind of glad about it too it had certainly snapped Malik out of it. Things were going well he figured, yeah the game would have to be postponed but that wasn't a real issue. Still he was surprised Malik was scared of the dark he hadn't thought that'd be a fear or his. He hadn't known him long though so he figured he was bound to be surprised by something he found out about him sooner or later.

Clearing his throat he let his presence be known to the two and they immediately separated back to their own seats. He snickered to himself a little he knew the two were probably blushing like mad by being caught. Not saying anything to embarrass them further he placed the candles around the room and lit them. It gave the room a bit of a séance vibe but it didn't bother him. He moved his seat near them, now wasn't the time to finish the game. Looking at his now dead laptop he was glad he'd save their progress immediately when the lights went out initially.

"Well," He started a little unsure how to approach them after their 'close' moment, "judging by my cell phone its eleven twelve so not too long till midnight. I don't know how long the lights will be out but until then it seems we'll have to wait." He explained. It was too dangerous to drive while the traffic lights were out but they seemed to understand and he didn't go into detail.

Malik rose from his seat, "I'm going to go call my family and see if their alright." He said as he walked out of the room. As much as he was worried for his family he also felt a little awkward after his moment with Anzu he'd begun to think that she had feelings for him. As much as he tried to deny it, it was hard to and it made his heart race at the possibility. Wanting to go somewhere with more light he turned his head and called to the others, "I'm going to use your balcony Ryo." He said getting an okay from the white haired male. After a little navigating in the dark he went through Ryo's room and out onto the balcony.

Briefly he let out an exhale feeling relieved to see the moon and its silver light. He pulled out his phone and called his sister's cellphone. He was further relieved when his sister picked up, "Ishizu it's me, did the blackout reach our home?"

"It did, but don't worry me and Rishid are fine. What about you?" Malik knew she was referring to his fear of the dark.

"I'm fine, Ryo got some candles and…Anzu calmed me down. I'm fine." He repeated blushing at the recent memory of it all though for a moment he touched where she smacked him. It was kind of funny looking back on it now. He was grateful too now he felt like he was back in reality and out of his little self-tormenting state. More like he was alive in a way. He couldn't really describe it.

"That's good, I'm glad we moved here they have a good effect on you." Ishizu commented sounding pleased with her decision.

Malik chuckled, "Alright, you were right sister. No need to beat around the bush." He joked with a smirk he could hear her laughing to herself. Malik looked up at the sky, "I don't know when I'll be back but I'll be back soon as I can." Once they said their usual good-byes Malik closed his cellphone and put it away before looking back up at the moon. His mind was still racing about Anzu, telling him to share his feelings and soon. He was still too worried about rejection and other things but they were steadily becoming less possible. Debating with himself he stayed outside arms crossed on the rail.

Inside Anzu sat in the room with Ryo, an awkward silence still hung between them neither not really sure how to confront the other. Anzu kept glancing at where Malik had left then back at her skirt. Shyly she played with its folds wondering what to do. She was sure she'd felt something from him but she wasn't sure what to make of it. It reminded her of that tone of his he used in the arcade. Such longing, she blushed. Could he? Was it possible? Anzu gulped; maybe she was jumping to conclusions.

Ryo sighed catching her attention, he couldn't take it anymore. His two friends clearly felt for each other and neither was going to even ask. Even after that touching moment they just had! He'd just apologize to Malik for telling her. "He cares a lot for you, you know." He said, immediately Anzu looked surprised by his sudden revelation. Ryo smiled at her, "He told me himself. I know you feel the same Anzu. Go tell him how you feel you won't get anywhere hiding it from him." He said with slightly mischievous wink. Ryo watched as Anzu got up and went after Malik without a word and smiled to himself.

Anzu walked quietly into Ryo's room spotting Malik standing out on the balcony. Her heart was racing, she had been surprised by Ryo's news that he'd known about Malik's feelings this whole time but it didn't matter he had told her and she knew he wasn't lying. He wasn't one to play with people's feelings. She didn't know how to approach Malik and tell him though. It was almost frightening. Looking at him and blushed he looked great under moon light it made his hair even more dazzling. Carefully she walked across the room and slid the balcony door open.

Hearing the door slide open Malik turned his head and to his surprise saw Anzu peeking out, he cocked a brow curiously, "Anzu?"

"Hey, Malik," She said shyly as she closed the door behind her, she looked at her feet trying to find the courage to tell him how she felt. Anzu clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled looking up at him. Malik seemed puzzled by her action but politely waited for her to explain herself. Anzu managed to get herself to step forward to him, "I…need to tell you something."

The Egyptian blond looked her over, 'She acting strange…' He noticed. Malik turned to face her leaving his elbows on the balcony rail in a leisurely manner, "What is it?" He questioned while still looking at her expression but it was shadowed leaving him in the dark about how she was feeling. He tilted his head curiously; he did note how shy she was acting around him right now though. What could she be shy about? Malik couldn't seem to figure out what but he guessed he'd find out in a moment.

Anzu looked up at him and then immediately looked away. She hugged herself unsure how to tell him. She took a deep breath and looked back to him, he by now looked pretty confused by her actions it was kind of cute, "Well…I," She froze and bowed her head. Sighing she rubbed her arms until she hear Malik approach her and looked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he looked her face over. He was a little surprised to see her face blush. It left him speechless and he got a good idea what she was trying to tell him. Before he could even think of something to say she leaned against him making him blush.

"I love you Malik." Anzu said loud enough for him to hear her yet soft enough that it wasn't her normal tone. She couldn't find any other way to say it other than to just be direct to him. It wasn't original but it was all she could say to tell him how she felt. She shifted her head to see his expression. He was looking down at her eyes wide in surprise and a clear blush on his face.

"Anzu…" Malik couldn't manage to say anything else; his heart was leaping for joy in his chest through. His eyes darted out to the city looking ashamed he says, "Are you okay with being with a criminal?" He quietly walked from her and looked down over the balcony at the inky darkness below, "I've done a lot of bad things Anzu, more than your aware of. Do you still want to be with me?" He looked back at her and saw her loving expression hadn't faltered. Malik watching in wonder as she went up to him unafraid and put her hands on his arms.

"Yes," She answered calmly and lovingly as she looked up at him his blush growing even redder. Anzu smiled lovingly and moved some of his hair from his face, "That's not you anymore Malik. You should know that by now." Anzu stroked the side of his face again and he closed his eyes embracing her touch, "I trust you."

Malik caught her hand holding it in place, "I love you too Anzu." He answered with a warm loving smile. He'd given up on hiding his feeling soon as she confessed to him. Malik didn't want to hurt her feelings when he felt the same he found that to be far too pathetic especially after how she comforted him when the blackout started. Malik held her as soon as she hugged him while loving calling his name. He pulled his head back and looked at her before they nuzzled each other. He hummed he was feeling a lot better now, still work to be done but better.

Ryo carefully looked out at the romantic scene and smiled, 'This worked out much better than expected.' He thought he had to say he was proud of himself getting the two together. Ryo guessed Malik wouldn't be too mad with him he might not even bring him up. Who'd have guessed Malik's fear would have brought him and Anzu together? Considering he didn't even know about Ryo hadn't but he was glad for his friend nonetheless. Closing the door to his room he let the two be.

* * *

**While I was writing this I was thinking over how'd they get together after this but I said "Oh fuck it" and went ahead and got them together anyway XDD but you guys'll have to wait for the kiss ;) can't give yah all of it at once XD sorry!**

**Also I'm really considering having Yami Bakura return...like really bad not for a love triangle with Anzu but to have him have a happy ending after all he went though _ (damn Zorc!) and to do some Ripshipping (Thief King x Ishizu) but I'm not sure. Might save it for another fanfic. Still give me your thoughts on it. If yes please help me with an idea of how he gets back.**

**Please follow/favorite and review.**

**I own nothing cept the story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Fragments of Shadows Return

**Yep, A new chapter already! I decide I will include Thief King, which will be referred to as Akefia to avoid confusion with Ryo. So in the future this'll become a Ripshipping (Thief King x Ishizu) story as well.**

* * *

Fragments of Shadows Return

By DNL

It was twelve twenty three when the lights came back on and during the wait Ryo was left alone in his home while Anzu and Malik spent their time together out on his balcony. It was lonely yes but he was willing to feel lonely if the two wanted time to enjoy their first moments knowing each other's feelings. Mainly for Malik he could already tell it was working wonders for the Egyptian. It took them a couple of minutes to notice that the lights had come back on, which Ryo found to be a little funny. Once they were back inside there was a noticeable change between how they acted. They blushed and smiled at each other while sitting closer together. Malik had stopped trying to downplay his feelings and reacted as he naturally would to Anzu. He was a little shy but much acted much happier. Before the two left the group finished the food that they had brought while chatting about a few things mostly school, how Malik was adjusting to Japan, how Ryo's father was doing in his latest excavation and things along those lines.

Anzu had just bid Ryo good-bye and Malik was following after her when he noticed a grin on Ryo's face. Malik knew he was grinning because he knew he had been right and got them together. He paused, for a moment he looked like his yami, he snickered, "Careful Ryo, your yami is showing." Malik joked slyly making Ryo's eyes go wide in surprised. Malik chuckled sticking his hands in his pockets, "You were right though. I just had to spend time with Anzu to learn how she felt or," He looked at Ryo, "wait till you decided to tell her."

"I can't say I feel bad about telling her Malik," Ryo admitted simply, "I am sorry for breaking my word though."

Malik looked out the door, "And I can't say I'm mad at you." He looked at his friend, "Thanks Bakura, I'd probably still feel worthless right now if you hadn't stepped in. I'm pretty glad you decided to step in and forced me to face her. I'm still not okay but I'm closer to getting on the right track thanks to you." The Egyptian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose I owe you even more now."

Ryo quirked a brow looking a little amused, "You don't owe me anything Malik, and I was just doing what a friend should do. Call me Ryo now by the way." He said holding his hand out in a friendly gesture. Malik blinked then took his hand and shook it before letting go and turning to leave his friends home.

"So you later then Ryo," Malik said as he waved good-by and followed after Anzu who was waiting for him at the steps. He'd found out Anzu's feeling and was permitted by Ryo to call him by his first name. Despite the panic attack he'd had to admit tonight had gone very well. He was feeling a little more like himself, Malik looked at Anzu who was walking beside him and he took her hand holding it with his she smiled at him blushing slightly. With Anzu and Ryo's help he was sure he'd reclaim his true self sooner than he thought.

Malik lead Anzu up to his bike where they both put their helmets back on and he drove back to Anzu's home. Stopping next to the sidewalk he let her off. He looked at her; she loved him the thought just made his heart soar. Anzu smiled at him and he smiled back for a while they just looked at each other while smiling. Anzu blushed before she bent forward and gave Malik a kiss on the cheek she had slapped, "Sorry again for hitting you again." She apologized with her hands behind her back.

For a moment it took Malik to register what she had done making him blushed lightly, "That more than makes up for it Anzu." He looked at her smiling in a friendly fashion, "I hope we can meet up again soon Anzu, if not I'd like to text you what's going on…if that's okay with you." Malik asked hopefully lowering his head in a shy manner pretending the motorcycle's handle bars were interesting.

Anzu smiled reassuringly, he still wasn't sure about things and was afraid to over step boundaries, "Of course Malik, that'd be great. I'd love to hear about what's going on with your family and you." She answered cheerfully making him smile. It made her smile further, Anzu loved his smile it meant he was feeling happy instead of depressed and unsure like he had been. Just seeing him smile let her know he was okay at the moment and that meant plenty for her.

"I'll see you later then Anzu." Malik said casually getting a nod from Anzu. Nodding back Malik drove off towards his home. Anzu smiled watching him go until he was out of sight before turning and going back into her home. She was ready for bed. She'd stayed up long enough and was ready to sleep after a nice shower.

Back at Ryo's home the white haired teenager was finishing washing the dishes. They had used a couple of plates and glasses so he decided to clean them up now instead of later. There was only a few so it wouldn't take that long. He had already cleaned the game room so now it was just a matter of showering and he could go to bed. Ryo hummed happily to himself even though there was the blackout he and his friends had a lot of fun playing the game before it happened. It had felt great to have company over after being alone for so long. Ryo paused looking down at the dish water, he guessed he hadn't been truly alone after getting the ring and the malevolent spirit that had been housed inside it. His skin turned ice cold at the thought of it, remembering that evil thing controlling his body for sometimes days at a time making him hurt Yugi and the gang. He shook his head, no the thing was gone and it wasn't coming back Atem had defeated that demon Zorc. Everything had returned to normal. He had gotten his life back no more blackouts just a regular normal life.

Even after he was freed he still wasn't that close to Yugi and the gang though, he could still tell the effects of his yami remained. It was rather awkward and uncomfortable around them. So when Malik showed up he was happy someone that understood what he went through was around. It was partly why he was so ready to forgive then befriend the Egyptian. Now with Malik coming over he felt happier and less lonely. Anzu was the closest to him among Yugi's friends now that she was defending Malik's presence at their school and she had always been kind to him. She also didn't chase after him like the other girls at the school. They didn't even know him and yet claimed to love him? He didn't understand the logic.

Sighing he finished the last of the dishes and went to gather his pajamas before he went to his shower. After he was clean and ready for bed he went back to his room dressed in his white PJ's and stood by his bed. He smiled, after having insomnia forced on him Ryo had really come to appreciate a good night sleep he stayed up sometimes but only to work on his figures and models. Tonight though he wasn't going to stay up any longer and crawled into bed sighing peacefully before turning on his side to sleep.

His dreams tonight; however, were not peaceful.

He was in a dark place. At first he didn't even realize he was somewhere, it reminded him of when he was shoved into his subconscious by his yami. He was there yet he wasn't. His chest felt warm a like something that hadn't been there had finally returned. Ryo tried to move but wasn't able to his body felt like cold lead, he scrunched his face he couldn't even open his eyes! Panic came over him and he struggled to move but still wasn't able to. It was like he was stuck in his own body! He was all too familiar with that sensation and he didn't like it at all. He couldn't even feel the air in the darkness. Where was he? He didn't know and that didn't help calm him down. As he continued to struggle he felt like a pressure was on top of him keeping him down. Ryo struggled against this unseen pressure feeling it slowly get lifted away as he fought back for what seemed like days.

Then suddenly his body twitched…Ryo felt a swell of relief. He was getting somewhere. He continued to struggle the body responding more and more to his attempted movements. Ryo still hadn't gotten more than twitching but it was something at least. Out of nowhere he heard a weak exhale. He stopped. It sounded like it came from him…had he been holding in a breath? No that didn't seem right he hadn't noticed he wasn't breathing. For a moment he stopped trying to struggle and he felt the body continue to jerk as the warmth in the chest grew stronger feeling like it was sinking its way to the center, it previously felt like it had been sitting on top of him.

Ryo grew confused. What was going on? He'd sworn that this was his body but it apparently wasn't. If it was, why wasn't it moving according to his will? He felt himself shiver in fear but this body did not. This was feeling more and more like what happened when his yami was in control except then he couldn't tell what was going on. It was like he was experiencing this all through someone else.

The pressure on top of him that was pinning this person down pushed down harder making Ryo feel the person's excruciating pain. It was like he was being crushed now. Ryo felt the person let out a weak pained moan and grit his teeth. The pressure changed and it felt like it was trying to bind the person arms against his body, legs together and head to the ground.

Ryo felt panic well up further in him, he was trapped in this person feeling him go through whatever this was. Mentally he urged him to fight but he wasn't sure if he could even hear him. He couldn't even hear what the person was thinking if he was conscious at all that is. If he was Ryo couldn't tell.

The warm feeling sunk deeper into his chest before nestling in the center; once it did the body really began to move involuntarily jerking around wildly trying to break from the unseen binds. It startled Ryo for a moment as he could still feel the movements but quickly encouraged the actions though he got no response he could hear. Slowly the binds and pressure was fought off and with one last violent jerk Ryo got the sense they had broken free. The body let out a rough, worn gasp and the person's eyes flashed open. Ryo wanted to yell when he saw tendrils of shadows drawing back from the person until the disappeared into what looked like regular shadows.

Watching through the person's eyes he saw him try to get up but was too weak to. He felt a pang of surprise come from him. Ryo flinched when he saw the person look down, what he guessed to be an adult male, look down at his body, though he could barely see in the dark, he was unbearably thin. Ryo could see all of his ribs almost perfectly it almost made him want to gag. The man seemed confused and startled by this and rasped in surprise. Ryo couldn't really blame him. Ryo perked when he heard him speak.

"H-how…" His voice was weak and hoarse but it defiantly sounded like an adult. He looked around what seemed to be a tomb from Ancient Egypt. It was dark, dusty, and in ruin from time and the air was anciently stale. "Wh…where…?" He attempted to finish the statement but he coughed roughly which triggered a painful coughing fit. It pained Ryo to watch this through his eyes, to see this man suffer from his point of view but he could do nothing but watch.

The man attempted to get to his feet again but failed to even lift his frail body off the ground, he groaned pitifully staring at his tanned hands that wore golden bracelets and rings. His skin and jewelry reminded Ryo of an Egyptian but that didn't matter at this point. He could feel the man racking his brain trying to find answers to how he ended up but couldn't recall anything before he ended up where he was. He groaned painfully as a gut wrenching grumble that was accompanied by a sharp pain came from his stomach causing the man to curl reflexively into a fetal position.

His breaths shallow and slow the man came to realize something when he felt how slow his heart was beating. He whimpered, "I'm….dying?" He asked himself weakly barely above a whisper as his tongue licked the inside of his mouth trying to moisten his desert dry mouth. The man managed to bring his thin arms up to his head weakly gripping it, "I….don't…" He couldn't muster the courage to finish the sentence.

It wrenched Ryo's heart as he pitifully began calling for help. Ryo knew his weak voice wouldn't travel far and he doubted anyone was in this tomb. The man's fate was virtually sealed. Ryo wanted to close his eyes and look away but couldn't because he was stuck watching the scene though the man's eyes. Ryo didn't want to watch this man struggle in vain to survive. Why did he have to see this!? Still he watched against his will. Ryo really felt sorry for him having to die alone in some forgotten place not even knowing how he ended up as he was or how he got there. It hurt to see this and not be able to do anything about he wanted to help but he couldn't.

For what seemed like hours Ryo watched this, eventually after an hours or so the man gave up calling for help and just laid there trying to conserve strength. Mentally Ryo sighed in a depressed fashion wondering just how much longer the man could survive. He could still feel the agonizing hunger in his stomach but to his surprise the man still had a strong will to live and was clinging onto life with a fierce stubbornness.

A loud crumbling noise alerted the man. Someone had broken into the tomb! This prompted the man to start calling for help again this time more feverishly. He knew if they or whoever it was didn't find him he'd die on his own and he wasn't going to let that happen! He was going to live! He had to live. He wouldn't die like this…alone and forgotten.

As the footsteps grew louder the man's calls became more frantic despite his dry throat begging him to stop. For a moment the man's voice gave out only permitting rasping noises to be made. Groaning weakly the man seemed to give up and places his chin on the ground staring hopefully at what appeared to be the entrance of the room. His breathing was shallow barely making any sounds as the breaths exited his mouth.

Hearing the footsteps get louder Ryo tried to urge the person he was seeing this through to cry out again. It seemed the man was able to hear him, or he heard the approaching footsteps but either way the man forced himself to cry out for help again. A second passed and the footsteps stopped, Ryo could hear people murmuring to each other. What they were saying Ryo couldn't make out for they were too far away.

'Almost there, call out again! You can make it!' Ryo shouted mentally to the man. He was still skeptical that he could hear him but he was very hopeful that the man could survive his ordeal now. As if responding the man called out in a louder voice, it was hoarse but at least it'd draw attention.

Gradually the footsteps grew louder urging the fallen man to continue to call out though his voice began to fail him yet again. He didn't give in and made any noises his could to draw attention to his location. The footsteps of the people became faster paced and soon it sounded like they were storming down the hall. He'd been found! The man grinned in a pathetic manner but still seemed both relieved and triumphant that he'd gotten their attention.

A bright light stung his eyes and he flinched pulling his head away. He heard voices come in with the lights. Spotting him on the ground in a fetal position the voices grew frantically surprised and they rushed over to him. Feeling relieved Ryo felt the man feel relieved as some person lifted him a slightly. The rescuer was saying something Ryo couldn't make out and the flash lights were aimed right at his face so he couldn't see who they were. He guessed Archeologists but he couldn't be sure.

Stretching out a frail bony hand the man weakly attempted to grip the other man's shirt but failed to even grasp it. He attempted to ask for food but his strength had finally run out. Luckily seeing his emaciated state he didn't even need to ask and the group of people quickly brought a canteen of water to him and helped him drink which he did so greedily drinking every last drop. With his thirst quenched the man felt more relieved and at ease. Slowly his sight began to blur as he gave into the tiredness he'd be fighting off to avoid dying in his sleep. He was roused from his dreariness when he was picked up by one of the men and carefully carried out of the place he'd thought would be his tomb.

He was carried up the stairs where his wary eyes saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel making him think briefly he was passing on. It hurt his weak eyes to look upon it but he was forced to look its way. Being at the top of the stairs he cringed closing his eyes as they exited to place and arrived outside. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw he had made it outside. He was going to make it.

Ryo was just as relieved as he was. He wasn't going to have to watch this person die though his eyes. He felt he had a fair chance at surviving now. He wasn't out of the woods yet but he had a chance and that was enough to calm the teenager. He watched as the man's eyelids grew heavy as he began to fall into a peaceful slumber. 'Good luck…' Ryo thought hopefully just before his eyes closed to the world around him.

A loud annoying beeping noise made Ryo open his eyes. Immediately he shot up looking around finding himself in his room…in his body. He looked at his pale skinned hand, rotating it, flexing his fingers making sure it acted according to his thoughts. Yes, this was his body. No doubt about it but just to be sure he looked down at his clothing and indeed he was wearing his pajamas. His alarm clock whined on in the background, upset with being ignored. Letting a rough, annoyed sigh slip past his lips he pressed the button on the clock to make it go quiet.

For a while he sat there in his bed, thinking about the dream he had. 'It was so real…' He thought looking down at his hands again picturing them to be the thin tanned man's instead of his own. He clenched them into fists recalling the frightening beginning of the dream. He shook his head, 'It was just a dream.' He told himself as he pulled himself out of bed. Still the dream persisted to stay at the front of his mind no matter how hard he tried to shake it off it would not leave. The whole scenario of seeing through someone else's eyes was too familiar to what Yugi had described when talking about a couple of times with Atem, or at the time he was called Yami.

He shook his head, 'No, no, no he's gone!' He yelled to himself as he marched to the bathroom trying forcing himself to move on with his day. Ryo sighed while brushing his teeth, the memory of how pathetic the man looked made him wonder how he was doing. Did he survive his rest; did he manage to wake up? 'It was just a dream…" He hissed in his mind while brushing his thick white mane.

'Maybe I should tell Malik…" Ryo mused dully he trusted Anzu but Malik had more experience with this sort of thing. He shook his head, 'No it was JUST a dream, nothing more nothing less." He thought sternly, snapping his eyes shut and shaking his head. Slamming his brush down on the counter he groaned roughly feeling the familiar sensation of fear and uncertainty come back to him. Ryo marched out of the bathroom and paced around the living room trying to dismiss the near vision like dream.

Forcing himself he sat down on his couch running his hands through his hair trying to find something to permanently dismiss his foreboding thoughts. 'He was too old for it to be him…right? I never met him exactly…' Ryo thoughts trailed off and he moved to another idea, 'Atem defeated him, for good and severed his ties to the ring. He couldn't have come back. It's impossible! Yes, that's right he was defeated for good, he's gone. For good, I'll never suffer because of him again!' Feeling reassured by his conclusion Ryo nodded curtly to himself and pushed off from the couch to continue his day.

xXx

A doctor in Egypt sighed and looked down at his patient shaking his head sadly while he began to scribble down notes on his clip board. His patient was a…odd one to say the least. He was at least in his early twenty but had stark white hair, 'Partial albinisms…' He figured normally it was rare but clearly possible, 'Seems to be Arabic in ethnicity, about six feet tall and very underweight likely starved while being stuck in that tomb. Is also dehydrated,' He thought normally then spotted something and pushed back his white hair of the unconscious patient. There was a long scar going from above the eye brown down across his eye to slightly past his lip. Two other horizontal scars ran across the vertical one below his eye.

'How strange…that's the oddest scar I've seen yet.' He noted the feature down before putting his clip board down on a table and grabbed a small flash light. Carefully he pulled open the eye with his fingers and lit the flash light pointing it at the man's eye testing for any blindness. Seeing nothing wrong with it he let the eye lids close and went back to writing down his notes. 'No blindness in left eye,' He jotted down going onto think, 'poor guy must have gotten it when he was young. Otherwise it wouldn't have healed so well.'

Putting on his stethoscope he placed it on the man's heart and listened to the organ's rhythm nodding to himself after a while, 'the patient's heart rate is steadying.' He noted positively. A few minutes ago the man had woken up and went into a panic, his weak state meant his heart wouldn't have been able to take such a strain and had to be sedated. The doctor also had him strapped down as he managed to bite a nurse when she tried to pin him down. Along with strange hair the tanned man also had oddly sharp canines. What caused his panic seemed to be sheer confusion but he wasn't too sure because he spoke in a language he'd never heard before. The lack of proper communication meant he couldn't calm the man and get him to cooperate which would hinder his recovery.

In hopes of finding out the language he spoke the doctor called the dig team that rescued him in hopes they knew. To further the mystery the man had been dress oddly, but now wore the typical hospital smock, previously he'd been wearing a red robe, with a tan under robe that had a hood, flats, a blue man skirt of sorts and no shirt. Not to mention the jewelry had been wearing what the doctor guessed to be real gold which had been locked away to avoid it being stolen.

While writing down the last of his notes the doctor heard a knock on the door and turned to see someone standing there. Clicking his pen he smiled at the man, "I assume you're the leader of the dig that found this man?"

He nodded pushing his black hair aside out of his face, "Yes that's me." He looked at the sedated man that was lying on the hospital bed, "How is he?"

"Better, we've managed to stabilize him…after he had a panic attack shortly after he awoke here." The archeologist cringed at the thought while the doctor went on, "As you know I called you here because he speaks in a language none of the staff here is familiar with. I hope you know what it is." The doctor asked gesturing to him.

The archeologist exhaled through his nose thinking about it, "It wasn't Arabic or Hebrew?" He asked the doctor who shook his head, "Odd." The man stated as he looked at the unconscious male, "Judging by how he was dressed I can only guess it was Egyptian. There are a few who speak it still but it's very rare and only still spoken in a few secretive clans. It's no wonder you can't understand him but to be sure I know a family that does speak it. They moved but I'll see about calling them over."

"How do you know they'll come?" The doctor asked curiously now looking at this patient with slight intrigue.

"Their very protective of their culture, if there is even a chance this man speaks their native tongue at least one of them will come." The archeologist nodded surly as he looked at the man he saved. He didn't know him but he didn't want the poor fellow to die just after he was rescued. The faster he recovered the better he felt.

The doctor hummed to himself looking the man over, "How did he end up stuck in that tomb?"

"It was a temple of sorts actually," The archeologist correct, though got no response but the doctor did look impressed by the fact, "but we don't know for sure. The structure is unsound in some places and parts are collapsed so he might have accidently stumbled in and got trapped." The man shrugged slightly finding the question to be unimportant.

"Well then, go call this family over soon as possible. The quicker at least one of them gets here the better. He's in no condition to handle more panic attacks." The doctor stated getting the archeologist to immediately jump to his feet and run off to the nearest phone. Looking back to his mysterious patient the doctor looked over his notes. With no name he was just Patient A but was just called the white haired patient by the other doctors and nurses. Or to the nurse he bit, 'the guy that bit me'.

"Well, you're going to be the highlight patient for this hospital if you're really Egyptian." He said to the sedated man expecting no response. He placed the clipboard in the slot on the front of the bed for later and went back to his office until further notice leaving a nurse to keep an eye on him.

xXx

Early the next morning at the Ishtar house everything was going as it usually did. Malik was sitting on the couch playing a game on his portable gaming system. While Rishid was helping Ishizu in the kitchen as Malik didn't know how to cook. The home was relatively quiet other than the noise coming from Malik's game and the sounds caused by his siblings cooking. Malik planned on calling Anzu later to see what was going on since he couldn't see her yesterday as they had some artifacts that needed translating at the museum. Anzu had texted him prior to that asking what he was up to and when he told her she thought that it was pretty interesting making him happy. He'd felt happy ever since they confessed their feelings for each other, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Malik hadn't told his siblings yet though. He didn't fear they wouldn't approve. In fact he guessed they'd be overjoyed Malik just wanted to see how well the relationship would work out first. If he and Anzu kiss he'd tell them, he blushed at the thought making him glance at his siblings to see if they noticed it. He turned his attention back to his game when he saw they hadn't. Malik already knew Ishizu suspected that he had feelings for a girl he had practically told her after all but he didn't want to give away just who to her yet.

Coming home after the game a day ago Malik felt at ease and went to sleep rather peacefully his mind was in a calm state for once. The next day he was still pretty calm only straying from the mood a few times. It was safe to say his stress at the moment was at a minimal, thanks to Anzu. His siblings had noticed it but said nothing letting him enjoy the calm. They of course were happy with this and didn't question it. Ishizu did; however, point out how happy he was acting to which Malik paused then smiled saying that he was indeed happy. This brought smiles to both Rishid and Ishizu.

The sound of their home phone going off caused Malik to look up from his game curious he raised a blond brow and got up after setting the game down. "I got it," He called to his siblings who were still shuffling around in the kitchen. Answering the phone he says, "Ishtar residence, this is Malik speaking." He'd been partly hopeful it was Anzu but was let down when he heard a male voice respond.

"Ah, I'm glad I caught you at home Mr. Ishtar." Malik wrinkled his nose he didn't like to be referred to as 'Mr. Ishtar' it made him feel older than he was. He sighed placing a hand on his hip he knew who this man was. It was one of the archeologists his family had to deal with, he was one of the more pleasant and understanding ones but still Malik wasn't a fan of people digging up his cultures rulers and putting them on display.

"For the last time we're not letting Domino display the pharaoh's mummy or letting it go anywhere. We finally got him properly put to rest again." Malik growled irately, already guessing what the archeologist wanted. When the museum hired Ishizu the deal was that they'd let them put the pharaoh back to rest in exchange for their knowledge. It was a fair deal in Malik's eyes considering how much they knew directly from their culture. Some believed; however, that the public had a right to see a decaying corpse. Malik would never understand that.

"No, no I'm not here to talk about that!" Malik raised his brows attentively surprised by his frantic voice, "It's a different matter entirely."

Malik crossed one of his arms over the other that held his phone to his ear, "Then what is it?"

The man paused as if considering something, "Actually, may I speak to your sister? This is more something for her since you attend school now, not that I mean any disrespect to you Mr. Ishtar she'll just have the time to deal with this."

A familiar smirk made its way onto Malik's face when he scrambled to show he meant no disrespect to him. Despite being the youngest tradition said that Malik was the head of the family if he was insulted the archeologist could risk losing his families support. It was painful for some adults to treat a teenager as an equal but it was occasionally amusing to Malik such as now. Noticing his own reaction Malik paused to think for a moment how he should make it. Shrugging it off he sighed to himself, "Very well, I'll go fetch her."

"Thank you, Mr. Ishtar." The archeologist said thankfully sounding relieved. Malik placed the phone next to its base briefly wondering what the older male so worried about before heading into the kitchen.

"Sister, the archeologist Hearth wishes to speak with you. I'm not sure why but he sounds worried about something." Malik said to his second oldest sibling with his arms crossed against his torso.

Ishizu tilted her head appearing to be slightly curious before answering, "Alright, I'll speak to him." She said turning to Rishid briefly to see if it was okay. The man nodded before turning back to the meal that was being made for breakfast. Walking past her brother, who followed her curious to know what was going on, and picked up the phone, "This is Ishizu, what is going on Mr. Hearth?"

"Well you see, we were uncovering Kul Elna as you know when we found something…unexpected to say the least." Hearth said carefully unsure how to truly explain what he had found. Ishizu quirked a brow and let him continue, "Inside the temple we found a person he was at death's door and still is in critical condition but the issue is not the fact where we found him or his condition really. It's that he's speaking a language that no one in the hospital can understand." Ishizu eyes glinted with surprise and intrigue and told Hearth to go on which the man readily did, "We found him in traditional garb of your homeland so we suspect he speaks Egyptian he's currently sedate after going into a panic attack so I can't tell you the chances of it being true but I believe it's worth you coming over. If it is true it'll be imperative that you stay so the doctor can properly treat him."

"I see," Ishizu said slowly nodding to herself she could see her younger brother listening attentively even though he couldn't hear what Hearth had just said. Thinking it over spoke, "Very well, I'll come over. It'll be good to see my homeland for a while. I'll arrive soon as possible."

"Thank you, Miss. Ishtar I'll inform the doctor you'll be coming he'll be glad to hear that." Ishizu bid the man good-bye and they both hung up.

"So what's going on?" Malik asked his sister his voice laced with curiosity as he watched her pass him. Seeing her in a bit of the rush only further prompted his curiosity but also made him a little nervous.

"Mr. Hearth's team found a man in Kul Elna's temple he's alive but barely. They think he speaks Egyptian and they want me to come over to keep him calm so the doctors can treat him. The chances are slim yes, but I don't want to risk it so I need to head over immediately." She explained as she headed to her room, the chance of another full blooded Egyptian was too great to pass up. With the bonus of seeing her homeland again only made it better. Glancing back at her blond brother she could see he clearly understood her desire to go and nodded while standing in her doorway.

"I see, have a safe travel then sister." Malik said calmly, he didn't want her to go he liked having her around as any family member should but he knew this was important. His sister smiled going up to him and planting a sisterly kiss on his forehead before stroking his blond hair briefly. Malik had missed this during his time as leader of the Rare Hunters and it was wonderful to have his bond with his sister back. This is why he'd miss and worry for her while she was gone.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" He asked as his sister started to pack her things up.

"I'm not sure. It might be awhile, his condition isn't good. If it's true I'll see about getting him transferred into our care when he's healthy enough. I'll call and inform you when I can after I see the man for myself." Ishizu decided calmly as she packed. Malik merely watched her wondering how this would turn out if the man was indeed Egyptian.

The mention he was found in Kul Elna made Malik's skin turn cold. The place was not pleasant and for good reason. After hearing about its blood drenched past Malik didn't like thinking or going to the place it was horrifying to think a massacre had happened there. It was no wonder the Thief King was so messed up in the head. The Thief King, Malik wondered if the man really was Ryo's yami…judging by the physical description he got from Yugi the only connection was their hair color. It was likely the yami just made the man up to play as him during the Memory World RPG. The yami after all quickly got rid of him when the Thief King was no longer need. Who'd kill themself off after all? From the texts little is written about the man other than he possessed a terrifyingly powerful Ka, or spirit monster. Even his fate was unknown but it's suggested that he died sometime during the conflict he'd caused.

If he had been the yami then Malik was glad he was gone, he'd tortured Ryo with lack of sleep which was worse than it sounded. Further now that Malik was the near albino's friend he hated him for slicing Ryo's arm open and of course blamed himself for letting it happen. Regardless he whoever the Yami was he was gone and Malik took joy in that.

xXx

Groaning he woke up in this place again. He didn't know where he was and he didn't like it, not at all. It was too white for his liking. It was so white to the point it was blinding. Speaking of blinding the strange light above him was far too bright. It was like Ra was glaring down at him. Further he'd been strapped down to the bed he was on he could only shift his head around and that wasn't enough. He didn't like being bound to this bed it made him feel trapped making him both annoyed and frustrated. Being caught made the man upset he got the feeling that should be impossible. Why he wasn't sure. He couldn't remember much of his past but it was becoming clearer as the days went by so he'd just wait. Being tied down he couldn't do much else anyway.

Hearing someone enter the room he turned his head to the person and growled angrily. It was one of the people in white again. He hated them. They did this to him. They were the ones that stuck these strange tubes in his body that attached him to the infernal contraption next to him the thing that made an irritating beeping noise every time his heart pulsed. What its purpose was he didn't know but he didn't like the fact it was attached to him. How they did this without cutting him to bits he didn't know and didn't even want to know. All he knew was when he got too upset the metal thing next to him would start wailing and alert the people in white who'd come stick a needle into one of the tubes causing him to unwilling fall asleep.

"Okay mister; are you in a good mood today?" The nurse asked in a calm voice hoping the scar faced man in front of her was indeed in a good mood. She didn't want to have to sedate the man again it was getting them nowhere with gaining his trust, she could tell. She sighed seeing the scowl on his face neither falter nor vanish.

"Of course not…" She droned dully, as much as she wanted to help the man he wasn't making it easy what so ever. Slowly she walked over to the man while putting the ear buds of the stethoscope in her ears to check his heart rate as per usual. As he always did when being approached by the nurse or any hospital worker the man started to struggle underneath his straps trying to get away.

"Its okay, its okay; please calm down sir," The nurse pleaded as she warily placed the metal end of the stethoscope on his chest. She knew her words fell on deaf ears as the man obviously could understand them as much as they understood him, which was not at all.

"Get away from me you witch!" The white hair man cursed as he thrashed beneath his restraints trying to stop the woman from prodding him as she had done the day before. He continued to struggle until she finally stopped touching him. She moved away writing something down on her strange papyrus while speaking in that infernal tongue of hers again.

"We just might have someone who can understand you arrive today." The nurse said, basically to no one, hopefully if this Ishizu could talk to this guy, if so her day would be made. He'd already bitten someone and was still trying even though he was tied down. Further he was falling ill coughing erratically at times. The sooner they could communicate the better. The scared man merely glared at her from his bed making the woman slightly uncomfortable. It was unsettling how accurately he was watching her like he was just waiting for her to slip up somehow and take her down.

Just as the mood was turning darker in the room, which only had the nameless man in it; the hospital figured it was best he was in a solitary room for the safety of others, a group of people entered catching the man's attention. Immediately his pale purple eyes locked onto a woman. She was dressed in a traditional Egyptian manner. The familiarity calmed him slightly but he kept his guard up thinking it might be a trick.

"Is this him?" Ishizu asked Hearth who nodded. Once she spoke in 'their' language the man looked away finding her to be one of his captors. Ishizu looked him over her eyes going wide seeing his choppy white hair. 'It can't be…' She thought confusedly slight fear coming over her, the only person before her fit Yugi's gang's description of the Thief King that yami Bakura used during his final battle with pharaoh Atem. 'How is he even here!?' She asked herself but found no answer that made any sense.

Snapping herself out of it she approached the man who snapped his sharp eyes to her glaring a silent warning to her. He'd decided against warning her verbally since he figure she wouldn't understand what he said and to avoid getting drugged again. Ishizu sat in the chair next to him earning a growl from the man, ignoring it she took a deep breath before speaking in Egyptian, "Hello, there." Immediately the man's disposition changed to one of surprise, "I'm guessing you can understand me?"

"I can…" He said slowly his gaze drifting to the people in the background who seemed to be rejoicing for whatever reason. He looked Ishizu over suspiciously, "Why are you helping them?" He growled glaring at her then the hospital workers. Looking down at the tubes in his arms he snarled, "They're the ones that attached to this infernal contraption!" He failed to notice Ishizu's confused expression as he continued on his little rant, "I demand these things be removed from and they let me go!"

"You don't know what this is?" Ishizu asked catching the man's attention she turned to the IV monitor gesturing to it with her hand. He couldn't be form one of the other tomb clans even though they had little contact to each other she knew not of a member that had white hair. Information like that would have gone through the gossip grape vine quickly. If he was, all members at least had a vague idea what the modern technology not all of them had been deprived as her clan had been.

The man glanced warily at the metal construct, "I've never seen anything remotely like it." He answered dully; he didn't even like looking at the thing it made him wary.

'He's telling the truth…' Ishizu thought warily, she didn't like where this was going, "What is your name? I'm Ishizu Ishtar." She greeted placing a hand over her heart.

The man looked at himself trying to recollect his name he laid his head back onto his pillow staring up at the white ceiling. He closed his eyes trying to focus his thoughts, "I don't remember much of my past…" He informed Ishizu, "but I'll try and remember." Ishizu stayed quiet and allowed the man to think hoping he wouldn't say the name she didn't want to hear. The man furrowed his brow as a name started to drift into the focus of his thoughts. Murmurings coming from the people near the doorway causing him to twitch irately but they were soon silenced by Ishizu. Finally it snapped together and he remembered and he opened his eyes triumphantly, "I remember now…" He said softly to himself as he felt himself become a little more whole, "My name at least," He added dully the rest of his memory was still foggy; "I'm Akefia Bakura."

Ishizu paled for a moment, 'Is this Bakura's yami? If so how did he reclaim his body and why does he look like the…Thief King…oh no…' She thought grimly. Here she was face to face with the man that nearly caused Egypt's destruction, except he seemed to have amnesia. She played with the folds of her dress trying to figure out what to do. Looking him over she saw he was indeed in a very weak state. His ribs were showing, his arms were nearly to the bone and his face was drawn out from fatigue. Ishizu knew she couldn't leave him with a clear conscious so she put her worries aside, "Well, Akefia I can tell you that you're in no danger here. This is a hospital."

Akefia snorted skeptically, "No hospital I remember has gadgets like these." His memory may be vague but he was a hundred percent sure he didn't recognize the thing next to him.

"Yes…about that." Ishizu said slowly redrawing Akefia's attention to her, "I'm afraid you're not in your time period anymore. The reign of the pharaoh's has long passed."

For a reason he couldn't recall this didn't surprise him but the sound of the reign of the pharaohs being over made him smirk, "Oh really? What a shame." He said sarcastically, he didn't know why he said that it just came to him and he let it out of his mouth. Glancing at Ishizu this seemed to bring some sort of fear to her features but he ignored it, he had expected such a reaction, "What year is it then?"

"You're in the twentieth century." Ishizu answered calmly surprised he was taking this so well, 'He doesn't remember it but he's already been through this before…he just has a body now. What cause the amnesia? He's gone to the shadow realm and come back with it intact. I'm missing some sort of important detail.'

Akefia mulled over what she said oddly finding it vaguely familiar but dismissed it before looking back to Ishizu, "So this is a hospital? Who's paying for my treatment? They still take money don't they?" He asked and Ishizu answered his round of questions one by one.

"Yes it is the men brought you here after finding you in the temple, I'll be paying for you bills don't worry." Ishizu said calmly then gestured to the nurses and doctor, "All they ask is that you let them treat you, there not here to hurt you I'm sure you understand that now."

After glancing at the doctor and nurses he found them less of a threat now that he knew what they were and huffed, "Fine, I'll cooperate as long as they get these damn straps off me." Ishizu nodded pleased that she had gotten through to him and got up going to the doctors.

"Well?" The doctor asked, "By the looks of it things went well."

"They did, I've explained his situation to him and he'll cooperate so long as you remove the straps he shouldn't lash out anymore so long as I explain what is going on. Further his name is Akefia Bakura and put his medical bill under my name I'll take care of his expenses." Ishizu explained normally getting a nod from the doctor who had a couple of nurses unstrap Akefia form the bed. Looking at him the white haired man looked much more comfortable now that he was able to shift his body around more easily on the bed.

Turning to the doctor and Hearth she says, "I told my brother I'd call soon as I arrived here, so please excuse me for a moment." They both nodded their understanding but before she left she went over to Akefia, "I'm going to go talk to someone real quick I'll be right back." The Thief King, who wasn't aware he was the Thief King, merely nodded his eyes staying trained on the nurses watching them carefully. 'He still doesn't trust them.' Ishizu thought before turning to leave the room.

"We'll wait till you get back to do a few tests." The doctor said informatively to Ishizu who nodded briskly before leaving the room.

As Ishizu walked quickly to a quiet spot outside her mind was racing trying to explain someone who was supposed to be dead and in the shadow realm coming back to the world of the living, 'It doesn't make any sense!' She pulled her phone out and quickly dialed her brother, 'This can't be good though. If he regains his memory he'll cause trouble again, but we can't just leave him like that either. He might go after Bakura…the poor boy. Things finally become peaceful and he returns! I must tell this to Malik!'

* * *

**Don't worry we'll get back to Manipulationshipping soon ;) probably get back to it in the next chapter :D no worries! How Thief Bakura came back will be explained later of course ^^ its sad to think of him all emaciated...mainly because Akefia is my favorite...regardless I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ryo will stay important and Ishizu will have a bigger role now :)**

**I own nothing but this story**

**Please Review/Favorite and Follow**

**Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10 One Step Back

**I'm sure your all glad to hear that I'm focusing mainly on this XD i'm having too much fun working on this!**

* * *

Chapter 10: One Step Back

By:DNL

Malik was sitting in his room playing his game he got at the mall, it was later in the day at Japan; his sister had left earlier in the day so he expected a call soon. Sadly he hadn't gotten to hang out with either of his friends today. Ryo said he was tired because he had a restless sleep last night. This bothered Malik, he got the feeling Ryo wasn't tell him something. While the screen loaded to another area he thought about the conversation he had with his friend over his cellphone. Malik swore he wasn't telling him something.

Earlier that day:

Malik had just showed his sister off with Rishid, who was taking her to the airport. This left him alone at their apartment. Feeling that the quietness of the home was becoming unsettling he went to his room and grabbed his cellphone that was on his dresser. He flicked through his contacts, still not that many. Four only really counted to him Ishizu, Rishid, Anzu and Ryo. He hadn't even talked to Kaiba especially since they didn't even really know each other.

'I haven't called Ryo in a while…' He thought to himself with the slight tilt of his head, nodding to himself he decided to check up on his friend. Malik guessed he might be interested in hearing about the guy the dig team discovered. He was also kind of curious as to how in the world Ryo had gotten the Millennium Ring in the first place. Malik knew Shadi's clan had been watching over that item and he took his job seriously then again Shadi was mysterious person. No one could ever really figure him out.

Putting the thoughts of the enigmatic tomb keeper aside Malik hit the call button on his cellphone and placed it too his ear as he wandered into the kitchen searching for something to snack on. Hearing someone pick up on the other end he smiled. Though he restrained himself for a moment reminding himself he needed to approach the topic of how Ryo got the ring carefully, it was a sore subject obviously.

"Hello?" Ryo called from the other end of the phone, Malik was almost about to replay when he heard a short yawn come through the cellphone speaker.

Malik looked at the cellphone for a moment then replied, "Hey, Ryo it's me Malik."

"Oh! Hey, Malik! How are things going?" Ryo asked, his voice sounding incredibly tired, asking the question Malik himself was going to ask but Malik went with the flow and answered.

"Things have been…interesting really," Malik had to pause to find the right words to describe his situation actually. This prompted a curious 'oh' from Ryo but Malik put answering that on the back burner, "But before I explain. I want to ask, are you okay Ryo? You sound exhausted, you sleep okay?" Hearing silence in reply Malik eyed his phone suspiciously as if he was looking at the unresponsive Ryo instead. He arched a brow hearing Ryo start to speak before halting completely for a few moments he stuttered before pausing. A deep breath was heard before he spoke.

"I just had a restless sleep last night Malik, its nothing." Listening Malik could hear his tone was steady but the pause and stuttering stayed in mind. He wondered if he had a nightmare but if so he was just probably shaken by it.

"Alright then…try and get some sleep tonight." Malik said slowly still unsure about just leaving the subject without digging further.

"I will, don't worry." Ryo answered feeling relieved Malik didn't ask any further questions.

Taking a breath to relax Malik moved on, "Anyway, I called to tell you we got an odd call today. We knew the person but what he had to say was odd." Just thinking about the call made Malik wonder how it was going with his sister. Going to fridge he opened the door looking inside for something. Bending down he pulled out a pear.

"What did he say?" Ryo asked sounding more curious.

Malik placed fruit on the counter for after the call before sitting down on the couch in the living room, "It was an archeologist named Hearth, he said he found a guy stuck in a temple. Poor guy nearly starved to death. He wanted my sister to go over and translate because no one could understand him. Odd thing is their not sure how he got there in the first place, certainly an interesting that's for sure especially if he does turn out to speak the original Egyptian." There was a long pause of silence causing Malik check to see if the call was still going before he called his friend by his name, "Ryo, Ryo you still there?"

"Uh, y-yeah I'm still on the line sorry, I heard what you said. That does sound rather strange. I hope the man will be okay. Is your sister going to call you back later to tell you how it went?" Ryo said in a rather quick tone. It was like something about what Malik said had shaken him his voice was a little uneven as he tried to mask his true feelings. "Sorry, I'm still tired. I can be a bit slow to react sometimes."

Malik accepted this fact, Ryo after all didn't sleep well last night, "Yeah, sister will be calling after she meets the guy to tell me if it was true or not. I'll admit I'm pretty curious about this. Sadly I couldn't go because I've got school now." To this Ryo laughed.

"Yes, school tends to take up a lot of time." He joked though he broke into a yawn half way through.

"Heh, it does. Not that bad though, people make it sound worse." He shrugged, "Anyway try and get some sleep Ryo. Maybe take a short nap to get you through the day."

"I think I'll try that," Ryo paused once again but this time only for a few seconds, "Hey, Malik. Could you tell me what your sister says when she calls. Maybe we could meet at the café? I'm just kind of curious and I don't have much planned for today anyway."

Malik smiled at this, "Yeah, sure sounds good but before you go…can I ask you something. Before you give me an answer let me tell you that I know it's kind of a sore subject for you. In no way do you have to answer."

Ryo was a bit puzzled by his friend's carefully worded request. His brows furrowed slightly wary of what could possibly be so sensitive to himself that Malik felt the need to ask carefully. "Er, sure Malik what is it?

"How did you come in possession of the Ring in the first place?"

"Um, well…" Ryo now realized why Malik was being so cautious before even asking him. Now that he was free from it Ryo didn't even want to think about that dreaded object. Taking a calming breath Ryo answered, "My father bought it while he was in Egypt. You see he's an archeologist too, he mainly goes to Egypt but he's been other places. One time while he was in Egypt he bought the ring from a street vendor," Ryo laughed sadly, "ironically he gave it to me as a birthday present."

Malik deadpanned of the cruel irony of the whole story, "Thanks for telling me Ryo, I know I'm kind of sticking my nose into things. It's just I was wonder how you got all the way from Egypt. I'm guessing you didn't tell your Dad, right?"

"No, I haven't partly because the spirit wouldn't let me and now I just don't want to make him feel guilty, he didn't mean anything by giving it to me. He might even have been under its control. I'm still coming up with a good explanation for its disappearance. I'll probably just tell him someone took it since it was made of gold and all." Ryo sighed, as much as he feared the item he felt bad for having to tell his Dad it was gone. He had been really excited to give his son a piece of Egyptian culture, not unknowing it was a very important piece of Egypt's darker history.

Malik looked down at the ground, he could tell Ryo was pretty sad about lying to his Dad but it was the only way to keep him from knowing the torture his son went through, "Good luck Ryo, I'm sure things will turn out fine. Don't worry. Get some sleep, try taking a nap. I'll call you after my sis calls me."

"Thanks Malik, yeah that sounds good. Talk to you later." Ryo said sounding genuinely happy before he hung up.

xXx

Now Malik had even more reason to wait for his sister's call. After he received her call he'd immediately call Ryo and then meet him at the café, one of which he heard was a pretty good coffee. Malik wasn't a big fan of the stuff but he drank it when he felt like it. Focusing back on his game he played for another hour to beat the boss of the level taking him down pretty easily before turning off his game. Thinking of nothing to do at the moment Malik laid on his bed staring up at the white ceiling. He looked around his room bully trying to find something to do. His homework was done so he could even fall back on that, he'd finished looking his deck over yesterday, there wasn't anything on TV that he could recall and he didn't feel like playing another game. He liked video games but not as much as card games. Hearing the front door open his face brightened and he jumped off his bed. Rishid was home!

His older brother had been out running errands in his sister's absence and after driving Ishizu to the airport Malik knew he'd be a bit tired. Still it'd be good to chat with him and see how things went.

"Welcome back brother, how did everything go?" Malik asked normally watching Rishid remove his shoes. He looked a little worn out so he reminded himself not to bother him for long.

"It went well, has Ishizu called back yet?" Rishid frowned worriedly when Malik shook his head, both of them worried for their sister and the worry wouldn't be put to rest until they got her call. Seeing his younger adopted brother's worry Rishid stood up and placed on his shoulder to reassure him, "I'm sure Ishizu is fine, she'll call soon enough."

Malik brightened reassured by Rishid's words and nodded in agreement. As Rishid walked past him to go get lunch ready he playfully ruffled Malik's blond locks. Malik straightened his hair out giving him a temporarily annoyed look. Rishid smiled, he was glad that their roles as tomb keepers were over now Malik was able to live the normal life he always wanted what all of them always wanted. They'd never truly be normal but now they could live normally. Also now the brotherly bond was back between the two of them. When Malik lead the rare hunters there was no such bond, even if he was his right hand man it was more master and servant than anything. That was in the past now, and they were all grateful.

It was shortly before lunch was done that the phone finally let out its fateful ring. Malik shot up quickly and snatch it up before it could repeat itself. Flipping it open he saw Ishizu's name at the caller ID making him smile warmly. Answering the call he says, "Hello sister, did you make it over there okay?"

"Yes, I did." Malik raised a brow at her tone; it was tense like something had happened. He was beginning to wonder if he was only going to have worrying conversations over his phone today. So far he was going two for two. "There's something I need to tell you though Malik."

At least his sister was willing to talk though, "Did something happen?" Hearing the question Rishid looked up from the counter looking at his brother with a sense of worry on his face, "The man, did he not make it?"

"No, he's fine. I got him to calm down. He does in fact speak Egyptian," A confused look made its way onto Malik face. So far everything was sounding wonderful, they found a person that spoke their motherland's tongue, he had been calmed down, to add to that he was doing well. What was worrying his sister?

"Then what's the matter sister? Doesn't sound like anything is wrong to me," Malik asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's not his condition that worries me it's who he is." Ishizu's comment made Malik furrow his brow in confusion, it couldn't be someone they know she wouldn't be so upset then.

"Who is it then?" He asked walking over to his brother who was looking more worried and curious by the minute.

"The man is the Thief King." Malik shot his head back looking at his phone as if checking to see if it was broken, he couldn't have just heard what he thought he heard. He looked away for a moment checking his memory to see if he had heard that right. He shook his head in disbelief. Seeing this Rishid gave Malik a questioning look, Malik gestured for him to give him a minute.

"Sister it can't be him, that man is dead he has been for a long time. If he was Ryo's yami he was sent to the shadow realm when the pharaoh defeated him once and for all." Malik protested sternly, his words caused a look of surprise and confusion on Rishid. Who politely stayed quite to let them finish the conversation.

"I know it sounds impossible brother I didn't believe it when I saw him but, the description we got from Yugi and the pharaoh matches up to him perfectly. He even has the scar and the white hair. Further his name is Akefia Bakura."

Malik's face went pale; there was no way his sister would make this up for no reason. He couldn't say it was a man the coincidently looked like him not with a very unique scar like that. 'Well…now we know he was real,' Malik thought to himself thinking over the situation carefully. Now he was really worried that man was beyond dangerous especially with a Ka like the one Atem had fought in the World of Memories, one that could take out the sky dragon Osiris. His stiffened turning serious, "Sister, if that's true then it's too dangerous for you to stay with him."

On her end of the phone Ishizu lips thinned in an apprehensive frown, she understood her brother's worry for her safety but she couldn't just abandon Akefia in a world he didn't understand. To be more exact couldn't remember, "I understand you're worried but he doesn't remember anything. Somehow when he came back to the living he lost his memories he just barely remembered his name."

Her brother didn't budge from his position in the argument, "That make it worse sister. You won't know when he'll remember it could be an hour from now or days who knows when. One minute he could be friendly the next he'll turn on you. I don't want you to end up in trouble when we're a plane ride away." His voice softened, "I don't want you to get hurt Ishizu."

"I know Malik," Ishizu said back, her brother had a good point she didn't know how fast the Thief King would remember who he was and what he was after. Still the image of how thin he was haunted her. No, she couldn't leave him like this, "but brother please understand he's defenseless and despite how he hides it, scared. Leaving him like this would be cruel and I know what he's done is beyond forgiving," She heard Malik snort in agreement over the phone, compared to him Malik had been a saint, "but the pharaoh is gone. He will have no reason to find the items or do anything once he finds that out."

Ishizu waited with a held breath hoping Malik would concede his argument, she heard a tired sigh come through the speaker of her cellphone, "Alright sister, it's not like I can make you come back even if I wanted to. Just, please be careful around him. That's all I ask."

"I will I'm not too comfortable around him. I won't let my guard down, brother. When he's healthy enough I'll try and get him placed into our care. I don't need anyone finding out he's from the past let alone starts talking about Ka, if he remember other languages."

Malik nodded to this, though he still didn't like the thought of having the guy living with them let alone having to explain him to the others, it was for the best. That alone would make him look like he was turning evil again. He ran his hand through his hair; he had some bad new to tell Ryo later. He shook his head, just when he thought the past would stay in the past it came and reared its ugly head to him again. "Good idea sister, Rishid and I will prepare the guest room. Keep us updated on what's going on."

"I will, good-bye, you and Rishid stay safe." Ishizu said lovingly over the phone a warm smile place on her lips.

"Same to you sister," Malik said before the call ended. Seeing Rishid's very worried and confused look he immediately started explaining.

"That's going to cause a lot of trouble Master Malik." Rishid said as he finished making lunch and placed the two servings on the table.

"Don't need to tell me that, I haven't even gained most of Yugi's gang's trust yet. Yugi alone is wary of me! If they find him hiding here I'll go back to being an enemy to them!" Malik explained exhaustedly as he sat on the couch hands on the side of his head.

Rishid furrowed his brows in worry, Malik had been feeling pretty good lately and now his progress with the others was in jeopardy because of something he couldn't have expected. Being the pillar of support he was for his brother Rishid immediately went to comfort him, "What about the friends you've made, Anzu and Ryo? I'm sure they'll believe you and help you sort this out." To his relief his words had a positive effect on Malik's disposition.

"I have some calls to make," He said with restored sureness as he looked at his phone and stood up. He looked at Rishid looking thankful and smiled, "Thank you, Rishid." Rishid returned the smile in kind before Malik went to his room. Turning around he placed Malik's lunch in the microwave getting the feeling he'd be leaving soon.

In his room Malik had finished calling Ryo, who had thankfully sounded more rested, and told him he was going to go meet him at the café. He hadn't told him just yet who exactly the man was he'd tell him that when they met. Right now he was sitting on his bed looking at his phone getting ready to call Anzu. He was nervous, very nervous. 'What will she think of this…?' The thought worried him badly; he didn't want this to ruin what she thought of him. It'd tear him apart inside if it did which would make him hate Thief King Bakura even more. He shook his head, 'I need to have faith in Anzu.'

xXx

Anzu had dance music going on in the background as she practiced her moves when her phone went off. Turning off the music she walked over to her phone that was sitting in on her couch, "I wonder who it is." She asked herself as she picked it up. Her heart fluttered when she saw Malik's name she smiled warmly before she answered it putting it up to her ear, "Hey, Malik it's nice of you to call. I was actually wondering if we could meet up later today." She said warmly, ever since that night at Ryo's Anzu just wanted to spend more time with him. She couldn't yesterday because Malik had to help at the museum so she ended up hanging out with Yugi and the others. She did have fun with them, though she could tell Jonouchi was a bit concerned for her.

"That's great Anzu; I was just about to ask you to come meet me and Ryo at the café. I need to tell you guys something important." Anzu quirked a brow, this wasn't what she had been expecting to hear. Whatever it was thought Malik sounded serious so she knew she had to come.

"Okay Malik when do you want me to go meet you and Ryo there?" She asked turn her head to the clock in the room. She heard an amused laugh come from the phone.

"I'll be over to pick you up in five minutes, the least I can do it drive you there. I know this isn't what you expected. At least we'll enjoy a motorcycle ride together before I explain."

Anzu blushed on her end of the phone, even though she knew it she was still getting used to the idea of being more than just a friend to Malik. She still liked the idea of it course, "I'd like that Malik I'll go get ready right now. See you soon."

"Same to you," Malik replied warmly over the phone before they both ended the call.

Closing her cellphone Anzu blushed this would be the first time he picked her up since they got together, her friends of course didn't know this. She knew Jonouchi would flip at the idea. Anzu decided to wait until they grew to trust him more. How or when that would happen she didn't know. Anzu hoped it was soon, she frowned; she didn't like keeping secrets from her friends. Especially Yugi they'd known each other for so long now. Sighing to herself, Anzu got up and went to look for something nice to wear after she switched out of her exercise outfit.

Anzu wondered what Malik had to tell them though, it sounded important. He also sounded worried to, she frowned Anzu wondered if something bad had happened. She prayed it wasn't anything too serious. More stress was the last thing Malik needed in his life. He already had to deal with her friends, moving to a new county, school, regaining his self-esteem and amending the wrongs he had done.

Heading up stairs she entered her room, the yellow teddy bear greeted her with its beady black eyes as it sat against her pillow. Anzu smiled she kept the doll on her bed since Malik had won it for her and now with their current relationship she couldn't think of moving it. With a quick change of clothing she sat on her bed waiting for Malik to pull into her drive way. She had that yellow jacket Malik liked on just because of that reason. Anzu fidgeted excitedly, even though it was going to be a serious conversation she was still excited to see him just to be around him.

Hearing the tale tell sound of a motorcycle engine Anzu quickly turned and looked out the window. With a wide smile she pulled up her window and waved to Malik as he stopped, "Malik! Up here!" The blond immediately perked and looked up to see Anzu waving at him.

Malik chuckled and waved back, "Well are you going to come down or do you want me to recite lines from Romeo and Juliet?" Resting his arms on his motorcycle Malik looked up at her with a slightly mischievous smirk.

Blushing Anzu stopped waving, remembering the ending to Romeo and Juliet she sweat dropped. Laughing slightly she shook her head a little, "No thanks, the ending isn't the best." She heard the faint sound of Malik chuckling before she went on to say, "I'll be down in a minute." Seeing Malik nod she closed her window and ran down stairs.

Before Malik could even greet her Anzu ran up to him and hugged him. Caught off guard Malik wasn't able to respond at first. He smiled softly and returned the embrace which got him a quick kiss on the cheek that made his cheeks turn a soft red. Malik smirked, "That was the best greeting I've got from you yet." Anzu merely smiled playfully before getting on the back of his motorcycle hugging his waist while resting her head on his back. Malik continued to blush he'd never gotten this much affection from someone other than his family members. He wasn't going to lie though he was really enjoying it. Smiling he drove off towards the café.

As they neared the café Malik began to feel nervousness knot his stomach up. He gripped the handle bars of his red motorcycle as his body tensed. He gulped, "Anzu," He felt Anzu lift her head off his back, "You trust me right?" He knew the question was odd but he couldn't stop the words as they came out of his mouth. He just had to ask her to be sure.

Anzu quirked a brow upon hearing the question, "Of course I do Malik, why do you ask?"

Malik smiled his eyes softening as the nervousness slipped away, "I just needed to hear you say that. That's all." Anzu looked at him for a moment longer trying to figure out what caused him to say such a thing. She rested the side of her head against his back figuring she find out in a moment.

Arriving at the café Malik parked his bike and the two of them walked over to it. Immediately they spotted Ryo's white hair at a table inside towards the back. Their near albino friend smiled waving them over while he was drinking some coffee. Malik figured he wasn't a hundred percent rested but he didn't look like a walking corps so it was better than not rested at all. With Anzu sitting next to him they sat at the table with their friend.

Sitting down Malik picked up on some signs of anxiety on the features of Ryo's face. Malik knitted his brows in thought, this worried him. What had him on edge? Quickly Ryo covered it up with a friendly look and greeted the two of them before asking, "So Malik how is Ishizu and the man they found in that temple over in Egypt doing?"

"Ishizu went to Egypt!?" Anzu blurted out in surprise, she looked at Malik wide eyed. She blinked curiously when he nodded to her.

"Yeah, they found a guy trapped in a temple they were digging up in the village of Kul Elna he nearly starved to death." Malik explained normally.

"That's horrible, poor guy." Anzu said sadly, Malik wondered if she still pity him when she found who it was, "Is he okay?" She asked looking at him hopefully. The blond looked at the table; this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"He's fine now they got him helicopter lifted to a hospital. Ishizu got called over because he didn't speak any language that the people at the hospital could speak and he couldn't understand them." Malik summed up.

"He speaks Egyptian?" Anzu said looking intrigued and surprise, "Is this, what you wanted to tell us?" Anzu asked she had expected something a little more intense. Yes what he told her was surprising but finding someone else that spoke his native tongue wasn't bad in anyway. She thought he'd be over joyed at the thought.

"You wanted to tell us something?" Ryo said confusedly, this was the first time of him hearing about this. Anzu looked to him she had thought Malik had said the same to him she looked to the Egyptian was a puzzled look on her face. She didn't have to ask what was going on because Malik immediately started to explain.

"Yes, it's about what my sister told me when she called back today." Malik started in a serious tone, "My sister got him to calm down but the reason I brought you here Anzu, Ryo had already planned to meet me here, was because of who they guy is." Malik looked to Ryo he could already see him tensing up. Malik took a deep breath, readying himself, to deliver the news he knew would cause old fear to resurface in Ryo, "It's the Thief King Bakura."

Malik flinched seeing Ryo's eyes wide, resembling a deer stuck in headlights, his mouth hung open slightly. He shook his profusely head refusing to believe this, "No, no that can't be true…he's gone there's no way he could come back!" His voice was pleading he was practically begging Malik to tell him it was all some sort lie or joke. He gripped the sides of his head with both hands as he still shook his head, but more slowly, when Malik's face remained serious.

"Malik but…how, how can he be back Atem defeated him for good there was no way for him to come back, right?" Anzu tried to sound confident but after all the times the spirit came back from the shadow realm it wasn't too hard for her to believe he came back for a third time. She kept looking at Ryo the poor guy was so stricken with fear but she couldn't blame him. He'd been tormented for years by the spirit, and now he had a physical body. Looking at Malik's eyes she saw he felt no joy in telling Ryo this news that was destroying the peace he had made with his life.

Malik sighed, "I'm afraid it's true he told my sister his name when she asked, although, he has amnesia he didn't recognize my sister or what time he's in." He said this in hopes that it would calm Ryo but his white haired friend only looked at him with cold eyes of bitter disbelief.

"How can you be sure? He's an excellent actor. He knows he's weak and he's just pretending so he can get help." Ryo's tone was uncharacteristically callous and even a little hateful towards the subject of the spirit. The spirit had ruined his life so slowly and even after he left he was still considered cursed and dangerous to be around because of it. If Ryo could pick any one person to say he hated it was the spirit. He didn't want him back and he didn't want him anywhere near Japan or his home. The thought of him returning to Japan struck fear to his very core making him turn cold.

Malik was surprised by Ryo's tone but put it aside, it was reasonable after all, "My sister believes it was genuine and I trust her judgment. Considering he had freaked out before she arrived for some reason related to technology it seems like she's right. I don't like the idea of my sister being alone with him and believe me I don't like him coming back one bit but there's nothing we can do about it. For the time being he's harmless and defenseless."

Anzu and Ryo went silent thinking the situation over. Ryo seemed to have calmed slightly when Malik said he was harmless, though he didn't believe that completely and he still wasn't sold on the idea he had amnesia. Anzu wasn't sure what to think she knew what the Thief King was capable of she had gone to the Memory World. He was very powerful and destructive not to mention he wasn't afraid to kill. Still like Malik said they couldn't do anything about it. She doubted the hospital workers would believe in shadow magic or that their patient used to be a spirit sealed in a necklace pendent. Anzu worried about Ryo though and she knew he too worried about Bakura coming after him when his memories returned.

"What will you do…when his memories come back?" Anzu asked slowly her wary voice barely cutting through the silence.

"I'm not sure, the ring is gone so he should have that strong of shadow magic. Shadow Magic never truly goes away," Malik looked at his hand sighing briefly, "but it won't be nearly as strong as powers he used to possess. So no shadow games, sending people soul's to the shadow realm, none of that." This brought more calm over Anzu and Ryo, "also since the pharaoh passed on to the afterlife," Malik looked when he said this and saw Anzu who briefly looked away, "he'll have no reason to go after Yugi or the others of course I'm not completely sure of this. He was a bit crazy. The one thing my sister and I decided was," Malik tapped his fingers on the table for a moment, "when he's healthy enough he'll be brought over her to stay with my family."

As expected both Ryo and Anzu looked at him like he'd flipped his lid. Ryo's jaw dropped about an inch and for a while he merely stared before he began stuttering syllables, he shook he's head once then looked at him again, "Are you serious?"

Malik nodded slowly, "I am, my sister decided it was best. We don't need the doctors finding out he's from the past or that he remembers how to speak another language they understand and start talking about Ka and magic. Also it'll keep him from trying to dig up the Millennium Items from the temple of the underworld. Further we'll be the most able to keep him under control."

"But he'll be here, where we are!" Ryo protested fear becoming obvious in his voice.

"I'm aware of that Ryo." Malik said sternly his voice commanding Ryo to stay silent while he explained, "There are no items here we don't need him to get his hands on them. My family will take responsibility to keep an eye on him. We won't let him hurt you or anyone else, okay? Just trust me okay." Ryo looked like he was about to say something but decided against it and merely nodded, "Thank you." Malik said sincerely, he knew Ryo was still scared but it'd take a lot to get rid of that fear. He wondered if it'd ever really go away. He knew he'd need to stick to his word or he'd lose Ryo's trust.

"Now," Malik started again after recomposing himself, "I need to ask both of you to keep this a secret from the others." Both looked at him with slight surprise, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you why, but if they find this out it won't look good for me." Anzu looked lowered her gaze biting her lower lip if her friends did find out that Bakura was back and going to stay with Malik it wouldn't end well for him. It was very incriminating considering he had worked with Bakura before. She frowned, another thing she'd have to keep from her friends.

"I won't tell anyone." Ryo said sounding tired again, he'd kept his presence a secret from them before he could do it again.

"You can trust us Malik." Anzu answered with a smile placing her hand on his, causing him to blush a little.

"Thank you, both of you," Malik bowed his head in thanks. He glanced at Anzu and put his hand on top of hers gripping it firmly. The warm loving look he was casting her way made Anzu suddenly feel shy, blush, and look to the side. Ryo looked from one to the other while holding his coffee. He fidgeted slightly feeling out of place while the two were being affectionate with each other. He pretended to cough to remind them that he was present at the table. Immediately both looked embarrassed and separated hands. Malik looked around before sitting straight, "Right, anyway, that won't be for a while since he's so emaciated. I'll keep you both updated on how it's going."

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Ryo asked before taking a drink of his coffee. The warm drink comforted him a little. At least Bakura wouldn't be in Japan for some time that helped him relax even more.

"I don't know, I just arranged this to get what was going on out in the open." Malik admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. Ryo hummed thoughtfully while drinking his coffee.

Anzu looked at her two friends mainly Ryo. She knew it wouldn't be good for him if they let him go home right now. He'd rack himself with worry and end up losing sleep she could already tell he didn't sleep last night. She perked getting an idea, "Do you guys want to come to my place and watch movies? I can make some popcorn too."

Malik smiled grabbing her hand again, "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Ryo?"

"It sounds good; I'll have to walk though." He laughed slightly. Anzu and Malik immediately remembered that he had walked to the café while they took Malik's motorcycle.

"I could call Rishid to get you," Malik offered, taking out his cellphone he called the home phone at the apartment before Ryo could really protest. Upon hearing Rishid pick up the phone he says, "Hey, Rishid could you come over to the café? We're going over to watch movies at Anzu's but Ryo needs a ride there. Could you come get him?" He asked speaking in Egyptian. He nodded hearing Rishid's answer then ended the call after saying good-bye. "He'll be over in a minute."

Anzu giggled when Ryo let out a defeated sigh and the trio waited patiently in the café. Anzu and Malik ordered some drinks as they waited. Soon the Ishtars black family car rolled into the drive way and they all headed outside. Rishid got out of the car and they all chatted for a short while until Ryo got in and drove off with Rishid.

"That was really nice of you Malik." Anzu comment before hugging him as a form of praise, the Egyptian was momentarily surprised.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "It was only fair Anzu, and he didn't get much sleep last night." Anzu let go and followed him to his motorcycle. While he was putting his helmet on Anzu spoke again sounding worried for their friend.

"I thought so; he didn't look like he slept much." Anzu held her helmet in her hands just looking at the shine on it. Seeing him like that reminded her of times when he'd come to school exhausted because the spirit would go out at night to further his plans.

Malik scratched his head, "Yeah, I asked him about it earlier but he told me it was nothing. I was going to ask him again but I unsettled him enough today." He muttered to himself looking guilty about putting him in such a fearful state. He had earned the right to call him by his first name and what did he do? Repaid him with an old fear Ryo had taken joy in getting liberated from.

"It's not your fault Malik," Anzu said reassuringly holding his hand to comfort him, "None of us thought he'd ever return. It was better you told him now so he can brace himself for when he's brought back here. You did the right thing."

Malik eyes brightened at her words, a happy smile come onto his face, "Thanks Anzu, I'm very glad to hear that." Anzu blinked in surprise when he brushed some of her bangs to the side. With a loving look in his eyes he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "Love you." He said in a soft loving tone that made Anzu feel warm inside.

Anzu's cheeks turned a passionate red, "I love you too."

"Come on; let's go to your house before they wonder where we are." Malik reminded in a kind voice as he got on his motorcycle. Still blushing Anzu nodded and got on the back of his motorcycle. Once ready they left the café and arrived at Anzu's home. There both Ryo and Rishid were waiting for them. Rishid looked at Anzu and Malik for a moment pondering something. Malik's brother left with a slit smile on his face but said nothing other than good-bye.

They three friends filed into Anzu's home. Anzu made a generous amount of popcorn and joined them in the living room. They picked out a couple of movies to watch they were mainly some comedies and a horror spoof. While they were watching Anzu leaned against Malik's chest, Malik blushed before putting an arm around her shoulder prompting her to snuggle against him. Malik looked at Ryo to check if he was seeing this. Ryo smiled approvingly as he took the big bowl of popcorn for himself seeing as Malik was enjoying something better. Malik chuckled at Ryo's action as he began to stroke Anzu's hair. The rest of the day the friends enjoyed the movies, enjoying the peace while it lasted.

* * *

**Sorry no Keffy in this chapter D: we'll get back to him next chapter :)**

**A little Manipulashipping ;) enjoy that. Poor Ryo really had it bad in this chapter D: hopefully he'll get over his fear of Akefia!**

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Night Terrors

**Hello again guys! I'm back with another chapter! This one sadly has no romance really but important none the less. Please enjoy regardless.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Night Terrors

By DNL

It seemed like a long while to Akefia before Ishizu returned to the room. During her absence Akefia grew more on edge again, he watched the doctors and their assistance like a hawk not willing to trust any of them. Ishizu, he wasn't sure if he trusted or not. He merely liked the familiarity she brought back to him. These other people were the opposite they way they acted, dressed and spoke unsettled him. It was like he'd been tossed into a different world. The room didn't help at all the only that had stayed the same was the sky he could see out through the windows. There was a strange see through barrier that kept the winds out though so not even that was truly the same. Akefia gripped at the bed he laid on, the soon Ishizu returned to explain more the better. He needed to know what was around him. This room was far too strange for his liking. Yet, he felt like he'd been through this before but he knew he hadn't. It was like he'd lived twice.

That was a preposterous thought through. No one could live twice. It also meant he had to have died once. Akefia didn't remember dying, so far his mind was still muddled with nearly starving to death. Well, he'd almost died he knew that much. Then there was the fact he'd woken up in that temple…or tomb he couldn't tell what it was it was too dark. How had he gotten there? It seemed familiar. Akefia made a mental note to have Ishizu take him there when he was healthier. He was in no condition to go anywhere right now and he knew it.

This bothered him, he hated feeling weak. It disgusted him to see himself like this. So thin that his bones were easily seen like some starved beggar commonly seen in the slums. He gritted his teeth, 'these doctors better have quick way of fixing me up' Akefia thought angrily. He threw a heated look their way. They only seemed puzzled in response so he huffed to himself, the language barrier stayed strong in Ishizu's absence.

Rolling his head to the side he looked at the machine next to him, watching the red line go up and down with his heartbeat letting out a beep at each pulse. The thing disturbed him, he figured since this was supposedly a hospital it meant no harm to him but he still planned on asking Ishizu how it read his heart. He glanced at the door hearing someone approaching but it was just some person walking by.

'Damn woman needs to hurry up,' Akefia thought irately, he could feel his stress beginning to rise again. He needed Ishizu to return and explain things. The stress seemed to trigger something inside him and he began to involuntarily cough. He attempted to stop it but to no avail and he went into a coughing fit making his chest feel tight as his body began to go into convulsions. This caused the doctor and nurse to flock over to him. Still not trusting them Akefia glared at them between coughs weakly lashed his arm out, "Stay…away from…me!" Akefia heaved the people in white stalled looking unsurely at each other. He mentally growled at their ignorance. Akefia got an idea during his fit, "Ish-zu."

Akefia was relieved that the people at least managed to understand when he said the Egyptian woman's name. He watched heaving as one the man he guessed was the doctor speaks with a nurse who quick ran off to fetch Ishizu. A short while after the nurse left Akefia calmed, though still breathing heavily, but kept the people in white at bay with a glare of warning. He wasn't letting any of them touch him until he knew what they were going to do.

He waited impatiently with haggard breaths his sharp eyes locked on the doorway. The next parade of rushed footsteps announced the arrival of Ishizu and the nurse, though it wasn't quick enough to Akefia. Ishizu looked at him, to his surprise, seeming to be worried about his condition. The pale haired man looked her over closely to check if his eyes were deceiving him. After examining her features he found his eyes had not lied to him. This puzzled him.

Ishizu spoke to the doctors briskly, to what he guessed, about what had happened in her absence. Then approached him, looking up at her mutely Akefia waited for her to speak, "They're going to give you some medicine. You seem to have caught a cold and in your condition…" She paused hesitantly looking at the wall searching for a way to put what she had to say. Akefia frowned her silence told him everything he needed to know. In his weak condition the cold could kill him.

His attention was drawn back to her when she shook her head, "The medicine won't taste good at all but you must drink all of it, alright?"

Akefia looked at her; he couldn't understand why she didn't want to tell him he could die from his illness. He got the feeling she should be rejoicing, but then he didn't know why for that either. He glared at the metal rails of his bed. He felt his mind was mocking him by withholding information. Each passing minute he had more and more questions about himself and his surroundings. Worse yet none of them were being answered. Ishizu didn't know who he was so she couldn't answer his self-imposed questions. Thankfully she could explain his surroundings.

"Akefia?" Being yanked from his thoughts Akefia looked back at Ishizu who looked more concerned for him, "Are you okay?" He gave her a flat look in response. Ishizu realized the obviousness of her question. No he wasn't okay, he was emaciated and could die. Ishizu shook her head and rubbed one of her temples looking deflated by her own question, "I'm sorry about that, will you take the medicine?"

"Fine," Akefia grunted dully as he looked at the wrinkles in his white blanket.

Ishizu smiled at his cooperation and turned to the doctor who handed her the medicine. He'd already had it poured waiting for the scarred man's answer. Turning back to him Ishizu placed the small cup on his bed tray turning the metal thing towards him. Akefia cocked his head to the side slightly. The cup was see through and had markings on the side. Carefully he lifted it up looking it over; he hadn't seen something like this before. Then again, he looked at a cabinet in the room filled to the brim with strange objects; he hadn't seen anything like this room before. Tentatively he sniffed hit jerking his head back when his nose picked up a sharp bitter smell. He knew he wasn't going to like how this tasted.

"Drink it," Ishizu encouraged softly making a gesture for him to proceed with her hand.

Akefia shot her a look saying not to rush him, his eyes turned suspicious, "How do I know this won't kill me?" He growled, Ishizu looked shocked by his assumption.

"I'm here to help you not kill you Akefia!" She squawked indignantly sounding insulted by his murderous accusation. She looked down at him with a hard stare, "Even in your time medicines did not taste pleasant! It is no different now!" Akefia plainly rolled his eyes at her lecture; this earned him a sharp glare from the woman sitting next to him in a chair.

She did have a point though; some medicine was foul but worked wonders. Still poisons could also have a nasty taste and nastier effects, which was typically a painful death. Akefia looked at the liquid swirling it in the cup. It had a dingy yellowish look to it.

The prospect of swallowing something made his hungry stomach growl causing him an agonizing that made him flinch when he forced himself not to double over. He figured his body was punishing him for not downing the liquid. Feeling his mouth water Akefia noticed the most likely disgusting tasting liquid began to look more appealing. Without thinking further Akefia bent his neck down and sipped some of the dingy liquid.

His tongue meeting the stuff set off alarms of disgust when he tasted the more horrid thing he'd had the displeasure of putting in his mouth. He gagged as the liquid began to scrape its disgusting flavor across the insides of his mouth. Displeased he squinted his eyes and was about to spit the foul stuff out when the doctors rushed over and forced him to swallow the rest of it. They poured the rest in his mouth and did something with his throat triggering his body to swallow against his will.

Enraged by the act Akefia aimed to elbow the nearest person but Ishizu forced his arm down onto the bed. He was momentarily surprised she had easily stopped him but then remembered his weak state making him even more upset. Although his action had been stopped it didn't stop him from giving a furious glare to everyone around him. The nurses and doctor didn't the look in his eyes translated to understand what it meant. They knew they had not earned any trust from their action but making him swallow the medicine was worth it.

Still glaring daggers at everyone Akefia didn't really notice when Ishizu began to speak to one of them. He only turned his attention to her when she turned back to him. Even to her his look was not pleasant or trusting, "We're sorry Akefia but you needed to swallow that medicine. You won't get any better unless you trust us and let us help you."

"That crap tasted like something die and was turned to liquid!" He hissed to her narrowing his eyes at the fellow Egyptian.

"It told you it would not taste pleasant!" Ishizu snapped back, this was the most stubborn and untrusting man she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was acting as if everything was out to get him, considering who he was that was no surprise but if he wanted to get better he'd have to swallow his pride and trust the hospital workers, not to mention her as well. Ishizu had raised her brother when he was younger and she was only a child herself but this man was an adult acting like a bratty child!

She huffed indignantly when Akefia turned his head away from her, 'He's pouting!' She thought disbelievingly, this was beyond ridiculous now! Ishizu groaned tiredly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long stay in her homeland and she was beginning to think she was not going to enjoy it. Instead of helping a man she was going to be babysitting a stubborn mule of a man who happened to be the infamous Thief King with amnesia.

"Would it make it better if they got something for you to drink to wash the taste out of your mouth?" She asked tiredly with the slight shake of her head.

Akefia snorted, "I doubt if I drank the all of the water in the Nile would wash this foul taste from my tongue." Ishizu face palmed this was going to be a long day.

"Then you want to stay with that 'foul' taste in your mouth? Or do you want something that tastes good to you?" Ishizu said was about to give up on reasoning with the man causing her annoyance to begin to show in her voice. Noticing this Akefia glanced at her, he was wearing on her nerves. He realized if she got fed up with him she could leave leaving him alone with the doctor and nurses.

As much as he wasn't really all too fond with her he preferred her over them, crossing his arms on his lap answered without looking at her, he was about to show her he was giving in, "I want some meat." He decided flatly.

Ishizu sighed, it wasn't much but it was progress. She knew he couldn't handle solid food yet though she perked thinking of a suitable compromise. Recomposing herself she spoke calmly to him once again, "Your body can't handle solid food yet," He looked at her annoyance flickering in his eyes, though whether it was aimed at his condition or her Ishizu wasn't sure, "but how about some broth? You can choose what kind."

She was relieved when it seemed the bargain appealed to the man and he didn't snap at her. 'It's like dealing with a two year old…' She thought dismally. Ishizu was relieved when Akefia chose what kind of broth he wanted and she told the nurse he went off to fetch the soup leaving Ishizu alone with the frail man. As she sat in her chair she couldn't help but glance at him, she felt tense being in the room alone with Akefia. Despite the fact he couldn't even stand on his own didn't change who he was.

"I have questions," Akefia stated making her look at him, "and I want you to answer them." The sternness of his voice left her no choice but to nod her head. She'd have to answer them anyway he deserved to understand what was around him. Even if he already knew and just couldn't remember. Akefia gave the IV tubes and heart monitor a glance, "What are these things and why are they attached to me. How is this light above me always on even when Ra has gone down and further where are my clothes?" Even if his memory was blurred he was a hundred percent certain he hadn't been wearing this odd white robe he was enclosed in now.

Ishizu nodded, "You were changed out of your clothing as its standard for patients who stay here more than one day to wear that robe." when Akefia gave her a question look she evaluated further on the subject, "You see your clothing was dirty and could make you more sick if it had something on it." He still didn't look sold but didn't indicate for her to explain anymore so Ishizu went on to another one of his questions, "The light is power by," She wasn't sure how to explain electricity to someone who mind was still stuck thousands of years ago. Ishizu paused, she wasn't an expert on technology she like most just knew how to get it do things, "by an energy that gives off light. I'm no expert in technology but flicking that small switch over there," She pointed to the little white switch, Akefia followed her finger his pale eyes pin pointing the object in question, "Turns it off and on it's not connected to Ra whatsoever."

"And these damn fucking things that are inside me!?" Akefia barked angrily, it was very disturbing to him that there were tubes inside of his own body. Doing what he didn't want to know, one was blood which seemed to be emptying so that meant they were putting blood in him which was just as disturbing as taking it, maybe more so. The infernal contraption that played the rhythm of his heart picked up slightly. Angry Akefia growled at it giving it a murderous glare, the machine wasn't so much as phased by his look and continued making its beeping noise.

"Those are harmless Akefia, in fact their helping you." Ishizu said calmly, she understood why he was scared of them. Having something foreign in your body is always a little scary.

Akefia scoffed at her reply, "Oh yes, pumping blood into will help me. Sticking things into me will help kill me more quickly I suppose. That what this thing is for," He nodded his head to the heart monitor, "To tell how close I am to dying?" He growled at her feeling the urge to rip himself free from the tubes but last time he had done that they doctor had done something that forced him to sleep.

Ishizu sighed; this was the most untrusting man ever, shaking her head. Mentally she prepared herself for another argument, "No Akefia, we're trying to help you remember?" This only earned her a disbelieving snort, "The tubes are giving you what your body needs to get healthy again. Your body is weak the extra blood will take some of the strain off of your heart. The tubes will be removed when you're more stable. The heart monitor is only listening to your heart beat in case there's trouble so the doctors can come quickly and help you. It's not even inside you the thing on your chest is what its using to listen and it repeats what it hears."

Akefia's scowl lessened slightly but his eyes stayed locked on the heart monitor. He still didn't like the constant beeping noise it made. It was irritating how he was becoming annoyed by the own rhythm of his heart. Without saying anything else Ishizu suddenly did something with the machine silencing it making him look at her with a puzzled expression.

"Better?" She asked kindly, Akefia looked at her closely gauging whether or not she was truly being nice. Uncertain he merely nodded. "Now then," she started pleased with the fact he had calmed again, "I have a question of my own."

"What is it?" Akefia grunted, he hadn't expected any questions from her but he figured he wouldn't be able to answer any of them anyway.

"How did you get in that temple? There was no way into it. It's been lost for a long time." Ishizu asked, looking the man over she could see he was deep in thought.

"I don't know, I've been wondering that myself. I didn't even know it was a temple. I just woke up there and don't even know how I got like this either." Akefia shifted slightly as he spoke, with the beeping gone he felt a little more relaxed, still not completely comfortable but better. The matter of how he got in the temple was a complete mystery. How he had gotten to be like this he didn't know that either. It was frustrating, he gripped his blanket. He wanted answers but he didn't know how he was going to get them.

Ishizu sighed, she had figured as much. She knew it might have to do something with the Shadow Realm but the reason for amnesia was puzzling. Putting the stressful subject aside Ishizu turned her head to the door way hearing the nurse come in with Akefia's meal, "I'm sure we'll found out how it happened for now how about some something to eat?"

Immediately Akefia perked up, food. Merely seeing the bowl made his mouth water and forced all of his suspicions aside. He didn't care if it was good or bad he wanted it now! He leaned forwardly eagerly his eye wide he tracked the white bowl as it was carried towards him. When he got it he was going to down it quickly as possible. The faster the better, his stomach was causing him too much pain and it needed to be dealt with. Even if it was just broth it was better than nothing, especially that nasty medicine that had done nothing to appease his appetite. Akefia did a double take when the bowl was handed to Ishizu, wasn't that supposed to be his food?

"Hey! Why are you getting my food!? It mine!" He barked angrily as he made a grab for it, to his annoyance Ishizu merely held it away from him.

"You will get it, don't worry. You just need to be fed slowly." Ishizu explained calmly but sadly that only angered Akefia further.

"I'm not an infant! I can feed myself; now give it to me, now!" Akefia demanded as he clenched his fists on the blanket, strangling it in his tight hold. His stomach was demanding the food even more than he was. Each second that passed with him not drinking that broth was like a punch in the gut.

Ishizu could see a pained expression come over his face slowly. Ishizu had never starved in her life; despite having lived underground most over her life they always had plenty of food. The adult would go above ground and get food whether from the market or from other clans. So she didn't know the pain Akefia was feeling right now but she knew it had to be bad if it was beginning to show on such a prideful man as him.

"Akefia," She started softly catching his attention, "You'll get all of the broth just let me feed it to you, okay? Let me help you, please." Akefia looked down at his blanket searching it for answers before he solemnly nodded his head. Ishizu smiled turning towards him, "Thank you." She thanked before she began to spoon feed the pale haired man. Each spoon she offered him was downed quickly by Akefia that she had to wait a little before feeding him again. Between each feeding the Thief King stared hungrily at the bowel that it nearly pained Ishizu to go slowly. Eventually though they got through the meal with no more arguments and Akefia fell into a peaceful sleep.

Letting out a relieved sigh Ishizu fixed his blankets a little and moved the tray away from his bed. Looking at his face she wondered how a man who killed so many people and witness such a horrible event could sleep so peacefully. It seemed almost unreal to her. Yet it was comforting to see him like this instead of angry or in pain. She hadn't learned how he returned to the living sadly so she had nothing really to tell her brother. Ishizu wasn't sure if she had gain any trust from him since all they had really done was yell at each other. She shook her head, Ishizu wasn't sure what to do with him and if things went well he'd be living with them soon! That was going to be more than just rough; a lot of adjusting would have to be made.

Still it was nice to see him in a peaceful state for once, no threats, yelling or pain he was just sleeping peacefully after a meal. Ishizu finished fixing his blanket and smiled at him, it was rewarding to see such a sight after so much stress. Hearing footsteps she turned to see the archeologist Hearth, the man that found Akefia standing in the doorway.

"Greetings Mr. Hearth," Ishizu greeted normally switching to English to speak with the American.

"Yes, same to you Ms. Ishtar, how did it go? I'm afraid I was busy sorting things out today." Hearth explains though Ishizu had already guessed as such. Finding a man in a temple would cause complications of sort mainly to those that found it pretty suspicious.

"It went well; he does in fact speak Ancient Egyptian." Ishizu commented looked at the sleeping man, she knew fully well how he spoke such but wasn't about to tell that to the man in front of her.

"Why…t-that's marvelous-" Hearth had to calm himself for a moment to remind himself that the man was asleep he cleared his throat before speaking in a more hushed manner, "uh, yes well, did you find out how he ended up in the tomb?"

Ishizu shook her head, "No, I'm afraid he has amnesia and doesn't recall any events prior to waking up in there and being saved by your team. I did manage to find out his name though he was able to recall that much at least."

"Oh, and what is the fellow's name?" Hearth asked curiously, he was going to ask that but at least now he knew that Ishizu had managed to find that out.

"His name is Akefia," Ishizu answered normally; leaving his last name out due to the fact she knew that Hearth was a good friend of Mr. Bakura Ryo's father. They had been on a few digs together in the past and got along well. Ishizu didn't want to draw too much attention to Akefia that would end up in Ryo's father learning about what had happened to his son.

Hearth nodded upon hearing his name then spotted the bowl on the bed tray, "Did you get him to eat?"

"Yes, I have. It took a bit he didn't want to be fed, made him feel like an infant." Ishizu said with a lighthearted tone making Hearth chuckle.

"It's good to hear he ate," Hearth said sounding relieved Ishizu nodded in agreement, "Well, I'll be leaving now. I'll be stopping by to see how he's doing when I can, until then good-bye." He said calmly before nodding to Ishizu, who returned the gesture, then headed out the doorway.

xXx

Fire, there was fire everywhere. He ran around trying to find someone. The air was heavy with the smell of burning bodies, blood and the sound of agonizing screams of pain. Someone chased after him but he hid in a cluttered building of some sort, it may have been a store of some sort at one time. He whimpered to himself clutching his hands over his head, trying in vain to block out the screams of terror. He shook his head to himself keeping his eyes shut hoping this was all just a bad dream. Tears came down his face; he was scared no he was absolutely terrified. Why was this happening!? An angry noise alerted him and he looked up. He gasped at the sight of a man covered in blood holding a bloody sword in one hand. He screamed as the sword came down towards his face. Then everything went dark.

Ryo shot up in bed breathing heavily; he looked down at his thin hands they were shaking. He was trembling all over. 'It was so…real,' He thought as he clutched his shoulders trying uselessly to stop himself from shaking so badly. Ryo winced feeling a sharp pain over his left eye, reflexively he clutched that side of his face.

"Ow…" He muttered confusedly to himself. Still shaking he got up from his bed and wandered out of his room and into the bathroom. Flicking on the lights he flinched at the drastic change of the lighting but got over it soon enough. Carefully he moved his hand from his face and looked in the mirror. He titled his head, nothing. Confused he looked the area around his left eye over, 'It felt like something cut me…' Staring down at the sink he thought deeply, 'Like what was going to happen in the dream.' He shook his head, 'It-it was so real…' Ryo wrinkled his nose; he could still smell the blood and smoke from the dream. Lifting his hands up from the sink he looked at them still trembling beyond his control, he groaned tiredly rubbing them on his face.

'Looks like I won't be sleeping for the rest of the night.' He thought dismally with a drawn out sigh. Turning on the water he pooled some in the cups of his hands and splashed it over his face rubbing the cold water over it. Grabbing the green hand towel next to the sink eh dried his face off before putting it back. He looked his refection over checking to see if he hand bags under his eyes, he didn't want to worry his friends again.

Ryo squinted his eyes something seemed odd. He leaned his head forward trying to pinpoint what it was. He blinked then drew his head back in a gasped. A scar had appeared over his left eye! He shook his head in pure disbelief he had just check to see if there was anything there! He looked closer to see if his eyes were deceiving him. No it was there, in fact when he touched his skin to check he got a sharp wincing pain from it. He looked at his eye, to his confusion it had turned a pale purple.

He growled clenching his fists; he knew who had a scare over their eye, "Why won't you just leave me alone! Why won't you stay out of my life! What did I ever do to you to deserve this torment?!" Ryo panted heavily staring at the mirror with anger and hate hoping it would crack destroying the reflection. He blinked seeing his reflection had turned to normal.

Ryo shook his head at the mirror the look of a tormented soul on his face, he felt like crying. He hadn't even got to enjoy a peaceful normal life for a year and he was already suffering again because his yami had returned to the realm of the living. He flicked the lights off in the bathroom and sluggishly walked to his living room. Slouching he sat on his couch staring up at the ceiling. Why was he seeing these things when he went to sleep? First he had seen his yami returning to their world and now this terrifying event. He couldn't tell exactly what was going on but he knew people were dying, lots of them. Just thinking about it caused him to shiver out of fear.

He rubbed the side of his face again, 'Was that how he got that scar of his?' Ryo wondered thoughtfully. Feeling fear well up inside him he pulled his bare feet up to his chest as he sat down his couch, suddenly the shadow seemed frightening as they had when his yami had possessed him. It felt colder and darker in his livening room. He shook his head no he couldn't let his fear control him again!

Ryo's eyes trailed to his home phone; maybe he could call Malik and talk to him? No, he shook his head; he couldn't trouble his friend like this in the middle of the night. Wait, what time was it anyway? Getting up from the couch he went back into his room to check his clock. He'd slept longer than he thought it was four fifty five. That was a relief he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night like he had before. Still he could have slept a little longer.

Flicking the lights in his room on he looked around for something to do. He could always work on his Monster World projects but he feared being tired would ruin them so he looked for something else to do. He wandered over to his desk pulling a drawer open. Inside sat some pencils, pens things along those lines but the things he was looking at were two duel monster deck cases. One was his, it wasn't a great deck but it wasn't terrible either. The other…was his yami's and occult themed deck. He liked the theme of the deck what he didn't like was who it belonged to, who had made it. Ryo didn't know how his yami had constructed such a deck. He got the feeling he stole most of the cards whether from stores or people. He had….was the Thief King after all.

Feeling curious he pulled his yami's deck out of the draw and placed it on the desk. Sitting down he closed the drawer. He opened the deck case and pulled the deck out. The deck was a strong and dangerous one. If used properly one could merely sit and wait for a few turns to win the game with the spirit board combo his yami and used against Yugi's yami Atem. There were many good cards in the deck. He paused stopping at one he hadn't remembered seeing before. It was a fiend dark type with a five star rank called Diabound Kernel. Ryo hadn't heard of this card before but he was no expert on the game so he didn't know all the cards. Looking at the description it had a pretty powerful effect for a five star monster.

The monster itself presented at the center of the card was odd for a fiend. It was white with two pairs of bird wings growing out of its back and a snake head tail. It didn't look wholly evil or good in his opinion. 'Such a curious card…' Ryo thought before closing the case and putting it back into the drawer with his own.

Ryo had kept the deck mainly due to the fact he didn't know what else to do with it. He had thought about giving the cards to his friends but they wouldn't fit in with their decks mainly Jonouchi who was freaked out by the deck's theme. He had thought about selling them but for some reason he couldn't. Just because the deck's previous owner was evil didn't mean the cards were. Well they hadn't brought him any trouble anyway since his yami had been gone. He'd thought about using it himself as well but he wasn't that good of a player to properly use it. Also since he hadn't made the deck the cards wouldn't properly respond to him. He wasn't much of a Duel Monsters player anyhow. So in the end the deck sat in the drawer with his.

Ryo sat at his desk; he had saved the Zorc castle set too, even the figure that had turned up a little ways from the table. He guessed after the Shadow Game was done it had turned back to normal. He didn't use either anymore, too many bad memories of his friends getting sealed into the figures he had made. He shivered at the thought remembering when his yami first contacted him and revealed he'd been sealing his friends into the figures. The castle set was put away into a box then placed in the hallway closet along with the Zorc figure. He'd always imagined his yami being some demonic creature something like the Zorc figure since it had been so fond of it. Now it turned out it was just some vengeful thief from thousands of years ago.

If he was anything like Yugi Ryo guessed he was this guy's reincarnation. The thought caused a chilling shiver to shoot up his spine. Immediately he regretted the thought, 'No I'm nothing like him! We're complete opposites. He's killed people and I'd never even think of such a thing! He's pure evil I'm not!' He yelled inside his mind.

Ryo stared at his desk feeling a sense of hopelessness, why him? Why did he have to have such a cruel yami? Yugi got a pharaoh for crying out loud! Thinking of it he was the only one to get a non-evil yami. His protected Yugi and everyone. Ryo's yami only protected him because he needed him alive. Now that he had his own body Ryo guessed his yami would probably do away with him if given the chance. He whimpered, eventually he'd return to Japan. Ryo didn't believe he had amnesia, no he was faking it. He knew it. He'd never believe anything his yami said it was always a lie. Someone who was willing to slice host's arm was never to be trusted.

He looked at his arm; the cut had left a scar on his arm. It was hard to see because of his pale skin but it was there. A constant reminder of what his yami was willing to do to get what he wanted. Ryo had other scars not because his yami did them to him but because of the things he did running around with his body. Sometimes he'd wake up with wounds on him, his yami graciously leaving him to clean up what he caused. Other times he'd wake up in random places with bruises from when his yami would get into fights because of his temper. Pain, that's all his yami ever caused him and now he was back to ruin his life further.

Waking up but feeling exhausted for days were what really tormented him, he'd have to go on trying to look and act normal while his yami took his body for hoy rides at night. Sometimes he'd find out that he'd been gone for days at a time. A few time times it was nearly for weeks. During Battle City his Yami had gotten strong enough he had taken over for most of the time. Then Malik came in and brainwashed him so that only made it worse. He didn't hold it against him he was kind of grateful he didn't know what was going on, what his yami was up to. He only remember waking up to his arm bleeding, some guy coming after him because his yami mugged him and then waking up to getting stared down by Osiris the Sky Dragon. That was probably one of the more terrifying moments of his life; hologram or not it was a terrifying sight to wake up to. Then again when it came to the god cards it was a wonder if they were real or not Ra had struck down Rishid and Jonouchi when a fake card of it was played.

Looking back at his clock he saw it was five twenty three, he'd been thinking for longer than he thought. The thought of calling Malik and telling him about his dreams was growing more enticing. Malik would be able to explain why he was dreaming about such things and why he saw what he did in the mirror. An irritating buzzing feeling in the back of his mind made him scratch his head. He shook his head briefly and shook the feeling off. Ryo looked off to the side, what was happening to him? It was like his yami was still a spirit possessing him. He couldn't be though he had his own body now but then what was going on? Ryo pushed his back against the back of his chair, he had a feeling he didn't want to know. No he wasn't going to tell Malik. At least not while he could handle what was going on that is.

Looking around his room the tried to find something to preoccupy his mind, he was tired of thinking about his yami. It was making him fearful and stressed, it was bad enough he was sure he couldn't sleep after that terrifying dream. Spotting his books he got up and grabbed one then sat down on his bed. He had managed to read a few pages when that buzzing feeling returned. It was a little more noticeable now and he clenched his jaw. It was like it was trying to get his attention.

"Stop it…" Ryo growled irately grabbing his head he closed his eyes tightly and tried to block it out of his mind. Surprisingly it worked and he sighed in relief. He looked down at the pages of his book refocusing on them and this time he was able to finish the chapter. Feeling that was enough for now he closed the book. This left him with nothing to preoccupy him again, he sighed and put the book away if need be he'd just come back and read more.

For a bit he wandered around his apartment, it was quiet as usual. It was hardly ever noisy in his home because there was usually on him at home. His Dad was always away in some other country digging something up but he needed to do his job otherwise Ryo wouldn't have any money. Malik had Anzu now so that left him alone most of the time. To be fair Malik still made time to hang out with him so far. He was glad he was his friend now, he smile faintly. At least he'd have Malik around this time to help deal with his yami. That was a plus he supposed.

What bothered him was how he got back, or to be precise lack of knowing how in the world he got back. Wasn't he supposed to be in the Shadow Realm? Then again Zorc was destroyed so something could have gone wrong in the Shadow Realm now that its ruler was gone. Thinking about it Ryo realized it didn't really matter how he got his body back. He was back and that wasn't good for him. Ryo could do nothing about it; he wasn't like him so he couldn't kill him. Despite everything his yami had done to him Ryo couldn't think about taking a life. He wondered how his Yami could deal with taking a life or lives in his case.

'He's heartless that's how…' Ryo thought dryly to himself. He ran his hands through his hair; this was so strange for him. Thinking like this about someone, he didn't think of himself as hateful person but he figured everyone had at least one person in their life they hated. Typically he was very forgiving he didn't want to go on with his life holding grudges against people. Like with Malik he had forgiven him but his yami…he doubted his grudge towards him would ever cease.

All he wanted was a peaceful normal life, preferably one where his father wasn't gone all the time. Ever since his mother and sister died in the car crash it felt like he'd been alone. That's why he made that wish to always be playing games with his friends, like Yugi he wanted friends. Unfortunately he ended up with a sadistic yami that 'granted' his wish by sticking them the figures he made. Now it seemed he'd never be free from his yami, he just would go away.

A ringing noise snapped him out of his depressing thoughts and he picked up the phone without checking caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey son…I know its late but," Ryo brightened at the sound of his father's voice, this is what he needed to shake off his gloomy feelings, "I felt I needed to call you, it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about that, again I don't mean for my calls to be so far apart."

"No, no it's fine Dad! I'm glad you called I just got up to use the bathroom really," Ryo laughed slightly, he was lying to his Father yet again but it didn't matter it was great to hear from him again. It always was, when he housed the spirit of the ring it kept him going hoping he'd be freed one day. Now he was calling at just the right time. He wondered if it was some kind of parental intuition. If so he was grateful for it.

"Alright then, well things are going well really. I might be coming home really this time." Ryo perked at the idea he'd really love that, "So how are things going at home son?"

"Things are going well, I made a new friend. You've probably heard of him in your line of work," Ryo said happily getting a curious 'oh' from his father, "Its Malik Ishtar he's Ishizu's brother. He's come over to play Monster World several times."

"Oh yes, I remember hearing about them moving to Japan. It's great to hear you've made friends with him, he's rather…intimidating for a teenager." Ryo's father said carefully, he'd meet with the boy before. He was surprisingly tough at negotiating. He'd met him when it concerned the mummy exhibit in his museum. The boy wouldn't budge when it came to returning it to their home land. Considering the fact they were Egyptian he figured their knowledge was more valuable and gave in.

Ryo laughed, he knew what he was talking about but it was funny to hear his father be intimidated by his friend, "He can be at times. So do you really think you'll come home early this time?" Ryo asked hopefully as he held the phone close to him.

"Yes, I do Ryo. I'm almost certain…I won't go back on my word this time. I still have a ways to go but I'll be back early by the looks of it. I promise son. Now go back to bed okay? I know you've had sleeping problems but at least try for me, okay?"

Ryo smiled warmly, he had told his father he'd had sleeping problems to explain some of his sleeping in class and not showing up to school. It wasn't truly a lie but still a lie. He nodded, "Yeah I'll try Dad, good luck. Night Dad, I love you."

"I love you too son, good night and I'll see you soon, promise."

With the call over Ryo quietly put the phone up smiling warmly he whipped a tear of joy off his face sniffing to clear his nose. Feeling much better and reassured he headed back to his room, turning off the living room lights, and got back in bed like he had promised.

* * *

**Well there was bit of a nice scene between Akefia...even though he was sleeping ^^;**

**We get back to Ryo, who isn't have such a great time...but we get to see him find the Diabound Kernel card (which I wish existed ..I'm a Diabound fan) Now despite the popular view of showing him to be a wimpy crybaby I think he would hate his yami after everything he did heck I'd hate him. Now if he gets the guts to tell him that we'll see. After such a depressing scene I had to write something nicer for Ryo and let him have a phone call from his Dad...why are there so many phone calls in my story? O_O**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review. Thank You**


	12. Chapter 12 Back to School

**Okay since last chapter had no Mainpulashipping in it what so ever...enjoy a whole chapter of it pretty much!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Back to School

By: DNL

Malik suppressed a stressed groan as he tapped his finger on his desk trying to vainly release the stress building in him. It was Tuesday, meaning he was back at school, which he was beginning to hate. Not because of the work. Oh no, he loved to show he was intelligent despite his very old fashioned upbringing. Not that most people knew about how he was raised. No, the reasoned he was stressed out was because despite the fact he was with Anzu he could not show it. That was because her friends were present and it was bad enough their arch enemy would be living with him soon. He didn't want them to think he was using Anzu for something. Malik gritted his teeth at the thought feeling insulted by thinking it! The thought of harming her was nearly painful for him. The bad thing was it was only first period he had three more to go through plus lunch, meaning it was going to be a long day for him.

He glanced up at Anzu who was sitting up towards the front with her friends, the ones keeping him from her not that they knew they were together. He particularly looked at Yugi he knew full well from Anzu's memories that he had a crush on her and probably still did. Not that he blamed him he was in love with her himself so he understood. Still even though he and Anzu were together Malik didn't like the feeling of another guy that liked her getting to hang around her when he couldn't. It didn't feel right or fair.

Malik glanced at the clock in the room; they still had plenty of time before class ended. He let out a low growl of annoyance to himself and rested his head on his arms that were crossed on the desk. Malik had already finished his work and it didn't look like the teacher was going to do anything else. They had a packet to do and the teacher was letting everyone work in groups. Malik opted against working with someone so he could get finished quickly. Now he had nothing to do.

He looked at Ryo; Malik could tell he didn't get any sleep last night again. His friend didn't say anything of course. Malik wasn't about to let him go through school today without asking him if something had happened. It was bad enough he couldn't openly speak to Anzu he didn't need his friend to start closing himself off to him. Right now Ryo looked tired enough to face plant on his desk as he did his work. He blinked his lavender eyes when Ryo turned his head to him. His friend motioned him over silently asking him if he wanted to work together on the packet. Checking to see if any of Anzu's friends were looking Malik shook his head waving the request away. Now wasn't the time to talk to him.

Ryo blinked and shrugged looking off at the others he turned his head back to him then tilted it in their direction indicating for him to look. Malik looked at him questioningly only to get a more fervently nod to them. Slightly confused Malik looked and saw Anzu giving him an apologetic look and a slight wave. Malik smiled slightly giving her a slight wave back. Anzu smiled before slowly turning her head back to her friends who had been busy trying to work out a problem.

He sighed; the day had started out so good though. It all went downhill once they entered this accursed class. Exhaling through his nose he looked back at the clock, at least in the next class he wouldn't have to worry about her friends. He had Yugi and Otogi in third period so that wouldn't be too bad either really. Last period was only Ryo so that was good. He stretched his neck to one side to ease up some tension in his neck, after this class everything would be okay.

Anzu looked down at her paper sadly, it pained her to know Malik was stressing but she couldn't do anything to help soothe him. Other than give him reassuring looks. She was disappointed by how little her friends were willing to forgive him. Well, Yugi was ready it was Jonouchi and Honda that were being stubborn. Otogi didn't seem to have a neutral opinion on the matter believing only to act unless there was evidence against him. If they found out the Thief King would be staying with Malik then things would take a nose dive. She tapped the end of her pencil on her paper they were almost done and Anzu knew how to answer the last few questions but her mind was drifting back to how the day started. The memory causes a smile to surface on her face. The day had started so well.

xXx

After turning off her alarm clock Anzu had started her day as she usually did. Yesterday she had hung out with Yugi and the others. They went out to eat for lunch then Yugi and Jonouchi got challenged to a double duel against some players. The duel ended fairly quickly with Yugi and Jonouchi keeping control through the majority of the game. Anzu was surprised by how good Jonouchi was getting he was making less mistakes per duel. It was good to see him improving; Yugi was as well which was great. He was really becoming a star in the dueling realm. Jonouchi was as well, it was a bit of a shock to both of them when they found out they had fans. Well, Jonouchi got used to it pretty quickly actually and took a liking to it. Anzu giggled at the memory.

Still Anzu frowned remembering what Malik had told them when they met at the café. Bakura had returned it sent a chill up her spine. The yami, though not as crazy as Malik's had been, crazy and very terrifying. To think he had planned ahead and set up that who final duel with Atem made Anzu nervous. She honestly didn't really believe that he had amnesia if he was able to plan something like that out. She wasn't really sure if Malik even believed it but even if he did he was willing to trust Ishizu's judgment on the matter. Anzu had a sinking feeling that when he came back to Japan trouble was going to happen she just knew it but what could they do? Abandon him? Not where he could get his hands on the Millennium Ring and the other items again. Anzu furrowed her brows and frowned worriedly while brushing her hair, they were stuck with him. Well would be once Ishizu brought him back over where they were. If he did have amnesia she hopped he wouldn't remember who he was, at least then they would be safe. His memories returning would just mean danger for everyone she cared about, and Ryo.

Walking back into her room she looked at a photo of the gang and Atem, they had taken one when arriving in Egypt before the duel of fate. It was the last photo she had of him. Her shoulders slump as a wave of sadness washed and rising worry, this time Atem wouldn't be around to stop Bakura if he tried to take over again. She picked up the photo looking every inch of it over, for thousands of years the Thief King had been waiting to end the pharaoh but now Atem had passed on. Why had he returned? Was it because he hadn't passed on? Was it even possible for someone with a grudge like that?

'Does it even matter? He back and there's nothing we can do about,' Anzu thought with slight bitterness, she shook her head and headed downstairs. She was tired of all this, things had settled down and now this happened. It was getting hard to remember a time before all of this shadow magic stuff started. Anzu guess it'd be hard to go back to a normal life now that she'd seen such a world. Life seemed less peaceful now that she'd seen the dark side of it.

Heading downstairs Anzu made some breakfast and started to eat. School was back and she was kind of glad about it. At least it would take her mind of off things. Her life was getting complicated again she was hoping to enjoy being in a relationship with Malik, thought that in of itself caused complications, now she was hiding said fact from her friends. Soon she'd be helping him hide the fact he Thief King had returned till he was on better terms with them. Then there was Ryo who had trouble sleeping for a reason he wouldn't tell them. She shook her head to herself; it was one thing after another.

Finishing her breakfast Anzu looked at the time, 'Better start heading to school,' she thought tiredly, even though she wanted to get her mind off of things school was still school after all. This time she'd walk herself to school. Malik had enough things to worry about other than driving over to her house and taking her to school. Also she hadn't made any arrangements for him too. Locking the front door of her house she turned walking down the path to her home and headed to school. She shivered slightly it was getting colder it'd be fall soon enough.

Walking at a steady pace she reached the end of her street. It was quiet and few people were out around this time, it was early in the morning most were just walking up others were sleeping in. Anzu didn't mind waking up at this time she like enjoying the peacefulness of the early mornings. Just as she was looking both ways before crossing she heard the reeving of a motorcycle engine. Slightly startled she quickly turned on her heels to face whoever was behind her. She was relieved to see Malik sitting on his motorcycle.

Exhaling a calming breath she steadied herself before questioning the Egyptian, "Malik, what are you doing here?"

The blond gave her a quizzical look which turned amused, "What do you think I'm doing here?" He asked back Anzu replied with a puzzled look making him laugh, "I'm here to take you to school of course." He chuckled with a slight grin on his face, Anzu blushed immediately a little bit of the real Malik was starting to show through at least when her friends weren't around.

Anzu clasped her hands together in front of her and looked off to the side too shy to look at her directly, "Malik… you really don't need to-"She stopped before she ended her sentence when he suddenly stopped the engine. Anzu watched wide eyed and confused when took off his helmet, leaving it dangle by the strap on one of the handle bars. "What are you…?" Her voice trailed off as he approached her.

Gentle Malik held the side of her face, a warm affectionate smile on his face, "Anzu, I told you before its no trouble." Anzu looked up at his warm lavender eyes her own cerulean eyes, "Now, go get your helmet so we can go. Or do you really want to walk there?" He mused with a playful smirk, Anzu smiled brightly at him before hugging him enjoying his natural warmth.

"I'll go get it." Anzu said softly getting a smile from the tanned blond.

"I'll wait here," Malik decided calmly as Anzu let go. She nodded to him before watching her run off back to her house. He crossed his arms on the hood of his motorcycle; it was good to see her after not seeing her for a day. It seemed going a day without her made him restless. He respected her right to hang out with her friends though and stayed put at his home. Malik managed to kill time with his game and playing Duel Monsters with Rishid out in an empty lot with their duel disks.

After their meeting on Sunday Malik felt even more drawn to her knowing she trusted him enough to keep the Thief King's return a secret. He turned his head hearing her run back towards him. Quickly she hopped on back hugging his waist as they sped off. With them wearing backpacks it wasn't as enjoyable as it could be but it was still was despite that.

Parking at the school they both got off, Anzu check the time on her cellphone, "We're early; the others shouldn't be here just yet." She stated to Malik who nodded, this meant he wouldn't have to hide as much. They still had to tone down the affection to keep rumors from spreading.

The pair went to the side of the school that few hung out, most memorable for being were Jonouchi and Honda got beaten up by the hall monitor Ushio. After Yami, Atem, put the penalty game on him he transferred schools, to most peoples' relief. Malik leaned against the wall and looked around, it looked vacant enough.

"So Malik, did your sister call you if anything changed?" Anzu asked Malik could pick up the slight tone of worry in her slowly asked question. There was a clear look of worry on her face as she clasped her hands together behind her back. Anzu let out a sigh of relief when Malik shook his head then turned attentive as he spoke.

"The only thing she said is that he has a lot of trust issues and that he yells a lot really but no signs of him remembering anything yet." He kicked the heel of his shoe against the ground, his brow furrowed as he frowned. Malik still hated the thought of his sister being alone with him in a completely different country, "He might not start to remember anything until his health starts to return."

Anzu looked at him as a look of sympathy came onto her face; she felt the same when her parents were gone which most of the time. She went up to him placing a hand gently on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Ishizu is sharp, you know that, she'll notice if he's up to something."

He looked from her hand to Anzu herself and smiled, "Your right, thank you Anzu." She smiled at him; his eyes softened then widened hearing someone coming over. Immediately the two put some space between them and looked down to where the person was coming from. Seeing Ryo coming towards them they relaxed instantly.

"Hey, I thought I heard you two over here." Ryo said normally with a smile of greeting as he looked from one to the other. Registering their slightly edgy posture he raised a brow, "Was I interrupting anything?" He asked looking slightly guilty.

Malik shook his head, "No, we just didn't know it was you coming over." His partly albino friend nodded his head that he understood. He looked at Ryo carefully, the bags were still under his eyes he hadn't slept well again, "You okay, you still look like you've missed sleep." He frowned seeing his friend stiffen at his question.

"Oh, I got a call from my Dad last night, we talking longer than we meant to." Ryo explained shakily feeling Malik's suspicious gaze remain fixed on him. He lowered his head slightly, Malik wasn't buying it. Anzu on the other hand looked overjoyed for her friend.

"That's great Ryo! I'm happy you got to hear from him again. It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked happily with a bright smile on her face.

Ryo nodded, what he said wasn't a complete lie, "Yeah, he's going to try and come home early this year. It'll be good if he does, he hasn't been home for a while either." Ryo said in a slow, lonely tone as he looked at the ground. Malik halted his gaze feeling a pang of stinging sympathy for his friend. Loneliness was one of the biggest problems in his life. He also guessed Ryo would feel safer if his Dad was around when the Thief King was brought over to Japan. To be honest Malik would feel better if someone was staying with Ryo when he arrived, though he didn't know how early he'd return.

xXx

After that they hung out for a bit before Malik and Ryo headed to class. Anzu waited for her friends greeting them when they came through the gate then before the bell rang they headed to class. Now here she was, she glanced at the clock, less than half an hour to go. She drew her lower lip in; she willed the clock to go faster. The air in this class was so tense, Malik was unable to speak with her, Ryo was half asleep and she was keeping two big secrets from her friends.

"Anzu, you okay?" Jonouchi asked ripping her from her thoughts making her spooked for a second. He raised a brow at this, "You look kinda tense…"

"Oh, I just got lost in thought and ended up thinking about something that's all," Anzu said quickly hoping to appease her friend fast as she could. Jonouchi looked at her for a moment, to her relief he seemed to buy this and didn't question her further.

"Do you need help on the last few?" Yugi asked normally pointing at the questions.

Anzu shook her head, "No I got them, I would have finished already but I kind of spaced out." She said feeling a little embarrassed by the fact now that she was caught for it.

"I wish you would have told us that earlier…" Jonouchi said a little frankly as he looked at his worksheet with a dismal expression. They hadn't really figured them out yet.

Anzu laughed lightly and began to help them out with the equations. This was what she enjoyed, laughing and having a good time with her friends. She hoped they'd come forgive Malik so she could tell them about her relationship with him and then understand why he chose to give the Thief King shelter so they could still laugh together.

When the class ended her friends and her went their separate ways. When they were out of sight Malik and caught up with her and Ryo who left when the bell rang. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back, this was quickly going to be their favorite class now. They sat next in their seats Malik being in the middle of them. They didn't get to work together it being history class but it was great just to be able to talk to each other and sit near each other.

The three managed to get through the day without causing any suspicion from Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda or even Otogi which was a plus. At the end of school Yugi said he had to help at the shop, once people learned the King of Games worked and lived there thing got busy pretty fast. Otogi had to go work at his own shop him being the manager and all. Jonouchi was going to go see his sister and Honda had to get his dog from the vets after it hurt its paw on a sharp rock one day. This left Anzu free for the day, meaning she planned on enjoying it with Malik. Ryo headed home after school to catch up on sleep, which put Anzu and Malik at ease.

"So Malik, you want to go somewhere?" Anzu asked with a shy blush, this was going to be their first real date together. If he could go that is. She didn't want anything fancy she just wanted to be with him. Not talk of the other, Thief King, or Ryo's sleep issues at least for the moment.

"I'm a little hungry, how about we get something to eat?" Malik offered lunch hadn't done much for him. The main course always involved meat which he wasn't allowed to eat.

"Sounds good, anyplace you want to go?" Anzu asked as she walked next to him to his motorcycle.

Malik stopped next to his bike thinking, "Hm, I don't know any place you know that's good? I'm still not very familiar with the food places around here." Malik said looking to Anzu for a suggestion. The burnet hummed as she thought looking up at the sky.

"Well there's Burger World, it's pretty popular right now." Anzu said she had worked there before until she got fired that is. A new location had opened up in the food chain so they could go there instead of the place she used to work. It'd avoid her feeling awkward for one thing.

The fast food joint made Malik perk a bit as he recalled something, "Oh yes, I've heard of that place." He tilted his head a little and looked to her, "You worked there once didn't you?" Anzu paused surprised for a moment, just how much did he know about her? "Until you punched that guy…" Malik's voice drifted off as he noticed the look on Anzu's face.

"Okay, Malik how much do you know about me exactly, how far did you go into my head?" Anzu asked as he pointed at her head, it was getting a little off putting considering how much he knew about her. She still liked him yes, but it seemed he knew just about everything about her.

Malik rubbed his head, he'd done it again. "I didn't dig exactly…" He started as he looked off at all the people leaving school as a distraction, "I did look for certain things, other than that memories are connected to each other. One leads to another and at times it takes a while to find what I wanted. Also as I said when I was hiding into your soul room I in avertedly heard, or saw things but I don't know much past you starting high school barely when you started it." Malik glanced at her warily to see her expression, "Sorry, I don't mean to…creep you out." He stuck his hands in his pockets, lowering his head feeling ashamed of himself.

Anzu sighed his self-esteem still wasn't at its best they were getting there though. She went up to him catching his attention immediately. She brushed a few of his blond locks out of his face making him blush. After a soft peck on the check she gently pulled his head onto her shoulder, "Malik, don't worry I'm not upset. I just wanted to know that's all. I know you don't mean anything." She stroked his back lovingly feeling him relax leaning the side of his head against hers.

"I love you." Malik murmured to her quietly, he loved being close to her. He could pick up her sweet flowery scent and gentle warmth.

"I know, and you know I love you too." Anzu said pulling back, letting him go, she smiled at him seeing the warm look in his eyes. His self-doubt was gone for now. "Now, how about we drop our bags off before we go eat?"

Feeling more at ease Malik got onto his motorcycle, "If you don't mind dropping by my home."

Getting on behind him Anzu held onto him, "I don't mind, I've wanted to see where you live." Anzu's eyes brightened getting an idea, "How about we just drop by your home," Confused Malik turned his head to her; "after we eat we can work on homework together, if that's okay with you." She blushes feeling a little shy about asking now, "I just want to spend time with you."

Malik's eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to request something like that, "Oh, well," He wasn't sure how to ask. He'd never had a girl other than Ishizu in his room, "If-if that's what you want to do…I guess we can." He gulped feeling his heart rate pick up nervously in his chest. Anzu smiled softly at him making his face heat up a little more.

"Let's go then," Anzu said cheerily getting a steady nod from Malik. She knew what she requested startled him but she just wanted to show him she trusted him. Anzu held onto him as he drove the motorcycle out of the school. She watched with interest as he drove them towards his home trying to figure out where he lived before he arrived. When they stopped Anzu looked up at the apartment complex, it was one of the better and kind of expensive ones. 'He wasn't joking when he said his family had money…' Anzu thought before she followed him into the elevator.

The ride in the elevator was quiet; Anzu smiled grabbing Malik's hand holding it with hers. Malik perked at the saddened touched and looked at her through his lavender eyes; he smiled at her gripping her hand back. The elevator door opened and they unlinked their hands as Malik guided Anzu down the hall to his family's apartment. They stopped at the door that had his family name written under it, unlocking it he opened the door. Stepping aside he let Anzu in first before he entered shutting the door behind them.

"Welcome home Malik-" Rishid was coming out of his room to greet Malik when he saw Anzu come through the door followed by his younger brother. Anzu gave him an odd look when he spoke considering she didn't understand it because he was speaking Egyptian. Rishid blinked a bit trying to figure out why she was present. At first he thought she was over to do homework but then he saw how his brother was acting a slightly shy. He was trying to hide it but seeing as it was a bit of a new emotion for him he was having some difficulty. Rishid smiled, this to him was a good thing.

"Excuse that, I didn't expect Malik to bring someone over, welcome Anzu." Rishid said calmly with a bow of his head. Anzu looked at him for a moment not expecting such a respectful welcoming but bowed her head in return.

"It alright, nice to see you again Rishid, how are things?" Anzu asked with a friendly tone.

"Thing are fine considering Ishizu is in Egypt but we've been holding up well." Rishid answered normally getting a nod from Ishizu. Rishid looked to his younger brother for some sort of explanation as to what was going on and why he brought someone over. He was curious as to what his brother would say.

Malik eyed Rishid carefully, he could tell his older brother had picked up on something but Malik wasn't ready to let the cat out of the bag, "Anzu and I are going to do some homework together after we go eat. We're just here to drop our backpacks off for now." He wasn't really lying he just didn't tell him what he really wanted to hear. He'd tell him if things kept going well, and so far it was going well between him and Anzu. Rishid said nothing, nodding he went back to his room.

Malik looked to Anzu to check if she had picked up on anything, she merely smiled. He smiled back before leading her down the hall to his room, turning the handle, "Well, this is my room." He announced casually as he opened the door letting her into his room.

Anzu blinked, his room was very neat and orderly. She hadn't expected a pigsty but this was nearly immaculately clean not even her room was this clean. She stepped carefully into Malik's room as if worried she might dirty such a clean room, "It's very…clean." She said not hiding her surprise.

"Yeah, after all the chaos in my life I like some order at least in my room," Malik said rubbing his neck looking almost embarrassed by the reason, "Don't worry just throw you backpack anywhere it won't bug me." Malik pulled off his backpack and placed it next to his desk.

Before taking her backpack off Anzu took a quick look around Malik's room, there was a lot of Egyptian stuff of course. In fact a lot of the written stuff was either in Egyptian or Arabic so she couldn't read most of it. There was some Japanese stuff of course and even a little English. Over all it looked pretty diverse but yet tied together. She had to admit she liked it. Putting down her back pack she looked to Malik who was switching his school jacket for the fur lined one. She giggled catching his attention, "You really like that jacket don't you?"

Malik smirked playfully, "I thought you said I look good in it?"

Still giggling helped him straighten it, "You do." She said giving him another peck on the cheek, "So do you know where the other Burger World is, the new one?"

Malik thought for a moment, "Well, there's only one other beside the old one so yeah I think so."

After a little bit of driving around and a few directions from Anzu they found the new Burger World Restaurant. It was pretty much the same as the last one with only a few different changes to it. Anzu was glad they opened a new place, she liked their food. It wasn't just because she felt awkward at the old place it was also because of the fact she got held hostage by a wanted murder. That's when Atem first saved her and when she started to develop a crush on him. It was funny how things worked out and she ended up dating Malik instead. Then again she wouldn't change how it turned out for anything.

Sitting down at a table they looked at the menus, "What kind of burger are you going to get Malik?"

For a while Malik didn't answer as he looked over the menu, "I'll just have the garden salad."

Anzu looked at him confused, it wasn't often that people came to a burger place for a salad, it was kind of odd. Also she thought he wanted to come here for a burger, "You not going to have a burger? I thought you wanted one."

Malik tilted his head seeming to be equally confused then a look of realization came over his face, "That's right I haven't told you, or anyone really." Anzu just looked at him waiting for the explanation; Malik closed his menu and looked at her, "Anzu, I'm a vegetarian."

"Really?" Now Anzu was really surprised, she didn't pin Malik as a vegetarian. She put her menu down thinking, then why didn't he say something before? A burger place wasn't exactly geared towards vegetarians it was the polar opposite in fact. She began to think he might feel a little out of place here. Was she being insensitive? She heard him chuckle, quirking a brow she tried to figure out what he found funny.

"Relax Anzu; it's not that I think eating meat is wrong it's more because of religious purposes." Malik smiled intertwining his fingers on the table, "I knew what this place offered I just wanted to go someplace you liked."

His words made Anzu feel relieved, she hadn't been insensitive, "Oh, are you sure? I don't mind going somewhere else." She placed her hands on her lap; she didn't want to be enjoying herself while Malik was being left out. At least that's what she thought that how he'd feel.

"It fine Anzu, I don't mind eating a salad. I'll be fine. We'll be going back to my place after this I'll get a snack there. I won't starve. Now let's place our orders." Malik said with a reassuring smile showing he wasn't bothered in the least. Anzu still didn't look too sure but the two placed their orders in the end and soon were eating their own meals.

While they ate Anzu began to wonder something as she bit into her burger, though she wondered if it would be okay to ask as it was sort of about Malik's past which was a sensitive subject. She decided to keep it to herself as she continued eating. Looking out the window she watched as people walked by the window minding their own lives. She glanced at Malik who was quietly eating his salad not wanting to tempt herself she looked back outside as she ate.

"Something on your mind Anzu?"

Anzu jumped slightly on her seat when Malik spoke suddenly she looked to him. She could see a perceptive glint in his lavender eyes; she knew he wouldn't buy any lies right now. She shifted nervously, "I was just wondering something…" Anzu said nervously looking at him but not directly into his eyes. Malik raised a brow telling her to go on, "Have you ever…been to America? I know you've been around the world before…" Her voice trailed off faintly seeing him stiffen slightly when he realized her reasoning behind her question. Anzu clenched her jaw, 'I shouldn't have asked.' She thought to herself.

She looked back to him when she heard him let out a soft breath to relax himself, "I have," He answered with a stiff calmness, "It was a lot different from other places I've been. I didn't exactly have fun or really explore," His tone turned ridged at this point, memories of him when he lead the Rare Hunters flashing through his head. He hated remember how he was. "Considering…my occupation at the time…." There was a sharp edge to his voice as he finished speaking, one directed at himself.

Rubbing her arm Anzu looked at her creamy skin feeling uncomfortable seeing a dark looking on Malik's face, it made her think of how he was before Atem saved him from his own yami, "I'm sorry," Malik snapped from his dark thoughts and looked at her confused, "I didn't mean to make you think about your past. That's why I didn't ask at first…"

Mentally smacking himself for that Malik put on a smile, "It's alright Anzu, I need to get used to facing my past. It's not going to go away even if I want it too. I did look around a little; I've been to New York." Malik said knowing that'd catch her attention, he smiled when she looked at him giving him her full attention, "I didn't go and see a play or dance but I've seen Broadway area."

"Really!?" Anzu said with and excited squeal, her expression full of excitement like she'd never felt any negative emotions all day.

Malik chuckled softly, he preferred her like this, "Yes, there was a lot of lights and people all over the place. Everywhere I looked there was something going on. It was pretty exhilarating thinking back to it all."

"Wow, that's just like what I imagined!" Anzu said with an excited grin on her face, she sighed dreamily looking off into the distance trying to envision it all, "I hope I can go one day, you it's my dream after all." She said looking at him with the same starry, dreamy eyes making Malik's heart skip a beat.

He smiled warmly, "Yeah, I know. If you ever do go, I'll come with you." Anzu blue eyes went wide in surprise as he took her hand planting a warm kiss on the back of her hand. Anzu couldn't help but blush at the gesture it was so touching.

Hearing whispering she looked off and saw a group of girls looking towards their direction. She blushed when one gave her a thumb up. Feeling shy and exposed she looked at her lap, "Um, Malik." He hummed acknowledging he heard her, "I think people saw that."

Malik looked to where her eyes were and saw the girls, they giggled when he saw them, "So I see," he shrugged, "Don't mind them. Let's just eat and leave if it makes you uncomfortable." Anzu nodded and they both finished eating. Their meals already paid for they left soon after heading back to Malik's apartment. Rishid saw them when they entered as he watched something on television. Malik blushed slightly when he gave them a knowing smirk. Quick as possible without her notice Malik lead her into his room.

They got their homework out. They have three classes together so that gave them plenty to work with to pass time. Even though they both had already finished their math work they decided to look it over to see if either of them had done anything wrong. While looking over Anzu's work Malik looked at her, their shoulders were brushing up against each other. Malik blushed at the realization of their closeness and realizing they were alone together, in his room.

"Hey, Malik," Said Egyptian snapped out of his daze and looked at Anzu, "Anything you need help with in any of your classes. You got everything right on your math work." She pointed out normally.

Malik blinked, she wasn't noticing the tension? Was it just him that felt it? He got himself to relax and answered, "No not really, I've studied enough in my spare time to catch up. Mainly in history, I had to get used to what the modern world says is 'true' about my homeland. Not to mention what else has happened in the world."

Anzu pulled out her history textbook, "How about we go over that then? I need to brush up on it as well." She put her textbook down and opened to their current chapter. She smiled softly when Malik began to pull his out. She could imagine what it was like to be so closed off from the world, she wondered if he went through any shock when he first ran away from the catacombs. He was free to live his own life now though, and she was going to help him.

The pair went over their history and then their homework and after more than an hour they were done. Anzu packed her things up smiling brightly, it was homework but she had a lot of fun, "Looks like we're done…Malik?" She paused looking at him, he looked sad as she packed up. Anzu looked around not sure what to really say.

Malik looked away; he didn't want to guilt her into stay. He put a smile on his face, "Yeah, your right…" He was going to get up when Anzu touched his shoulder to get him to sit back down. He blushed when she embraced him gently like she had before after school.

"Malik, you don't need to hide your emotions. I can stay a little longer if you want me to. Just ask okay? I don't want you to be sad." She murmured softly to him as she rested her head against his chest. Malik relaxed and leaned against his bed as Anzu leaned against him.

"Thank you Anzu," Malik said softly to her as he wrapped his arms around her. His heart was drumming away in his chest, he felt warm. Not hot just warm. It felt a little different but he liked it. It was a very comforting gently yet exhilarating feeling. Even his face felt warm like a heat was coming off of it, he was sure he was blushing quite a bit at this point, "Anzu." He said to catch her attention.

She lifted her head to look at him, "Yes?" She blinked noticing he had a strong lovingly look on his face, it was difficult for her to react to, she didn't know how.

"I love you." A moment after he said that Malik placed his lips on hers. Anzu's eyes when wide in surprise she hadn't expected this. It felt like fireworks had gone off her whole body was tingling with the surge of the moment. Her face felt a warm feeling come over it; she returned the kiss getting a soft moan from Malik. He pulled her closer feeling a passion ignite in him that he hadn't felt the likes of before. Malik kissed her more deeply trying to convey his feelings to her, Anzu felt herself blush more deeply from this. She panted slightly when he pulled back breaking the kiss, she looked up at him feeling nothing but love for the Egyptian.

"I love you too Malik," Anzu said in a soft loving tone, her face still felt warm but she didn't care right now.

Malik smiled affectionately to her before looking shy, "That was my first kiss…was that-did I do it right?" He asked his eyes darting back to her. Malik gave her a small, shy, hopeful smile which Anzu thought was absolutely adorable. She giggled and hugged him surprising him a little.

"It was wonderful Malik; it was the first kiss I dreamed off." She announced as she smiled at him while laying the side of her head on his chest.

"R-really?" Malik stuttered as he felt a wide smile come across his face, he immediately felt more confident about himself. He smiled warmly, "I'm glad to hear that Anzu." He said softly before he held her chin gently, "I wouldn't want to have wasted your first kiss." Malik purred affectionately in a smooth tone.

Anzu blushed deeply not just at his touch but his tone and the look in his lavender eyes. She didn't think he could at this…romantic. Now it was her turn to feel shy. Her heart was pounding, Malik was a looker yes, but now with him acting like a charmer was putting that to full effect now. She only managed to give him a shy smile. He seemed satisfied with that though.

Hearing the door click open both of their eyes went wide. Snapping their heads to Malik's door they saw Rishid standing there eye wide with surprise. He hadn't expected to walk in on his younger brother cuddling with Anzu on the floor.

After a few moments of staring at each other, letting awkward silence build up Malik gave him an awkward grin, "Eh, heh heh, I guess now is a good time to tell you I'm dating Anzu?" He said sheepishly making Rishid blink and Anzu turn to him looking confused. Malik lowered his head, "I got shy about telling them…I didn't know how well it'd go…" To his relief Anzu just gave him a playful 'that figures' expression shaking her head jokingly.

Rishid laughed lightly redrawing their attention, "I had thought you had feelings for her. Good to see I was correct brother. I was wondering if Miss Anzu would like to stay for dinner, I just finished cooking it."

"That sounds good." Anzu answered with a smile as she sat on her knees drawing away from her boyfriend. She got up and followed Rishid after he gestured towards the dining area.

Pulling himself up to his feet Malik dusted himself off, Rishid's clearly happy expression made him laugh to himself, "Happy with guessing right brother?" He asked with a light hearted playful tone.

"Yes," Rishid admitted getting a snicker from his brother, "I'm also happy for you Malik." He said giving his younger brother a wholeheartedly loving smile. Malik couldn't help but smile back he knew that this was a clear sign he was moving on leaving his darkness behind. The two exchanged one more meaningful look before heading down to join Anzu for dinner.

Malik followed his brother to the dining table a hopeful look shadowing is eyes as he prayed to his gods, 'Gods, if it not too much to ask, I know a difficult time is ahead of me but…let me enjoy this time for a little while longer.'

* * *

**How was that!? HUH? XD just kidding~lol Yep they finally kissed :3 I felt it was about time ;)**

**Oh and for BrujitaLuna wondering if I was bringing Yami Marik back...I will be doing that! ;) Just not for a pretty good while have to deal with Thief King for a bit first :D but he will be coming back :)**

**As all thanks for reading~! Love you guys! 3**

**Please Favorite/Follow and Review**

**Thank You~!**


End file.
